Just Because
by LunaLovesPasta
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. After a SaberFairy fight, Sting start to realize he has feelings for the blond girl. Will he ever confess? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Her Partner

**Yo, minna! Second Fairy Tail fanfiction. I doubt it'll be as successful as the first, but I just wanted to do something! :/ I was bored. **

**SUMMARY:**** After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers? **

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 1: Her Partner**

Lucy laughed with her friends at the bar counter. It was a small group with Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, and Erza. Levy kept talking about how Gajeel's been treating her and it was a comedy story. Lucy wiped a tear from her eye, due to laughter.

"What about you, Lucy? Found anybody new?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna take a small break before I get out there again." Lucy said with a smile.

"It's my fault…" Lisanna said softly.

Lucy looked at her friend and smiled.

"It's okay, Lisanna. I think you're better for Natsu anyway. See? I'm fine, not one tear shed." She said while making silly faces. Lisanna looked at Lucy and giggled.

"Lu-chan! Your face is going to stay like that if you keep stretching your lips apart like that." Levy warned.

Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"Okay, _mother._" Lucy teased.

"I should be a mother…" Cana said.

"You wouldn't last the first month. You can't drink if you're going to be a mother, Cana." Mirajane said, handing Cana yet another bottle of booze. Cana's mouth dropped with shocked and blinked.

"See? Not a day." Mirajane giggled.

The group of girls laughed at Cana's shock. She really wouldn't last a day.

"Oh! I have an idea for Lu-chan. Why don't you get a reading from Cana to see who your next partner can be?" Levy suggested.

"Hasn't she done that before?" Erza asked, taking a small bite out of her strawberry cheese cake.

"Mhm. But, it wouldn't hurt to try again." Cana said, taking out a set of cards.

Lucy sighed and looked at her friends one by one. She knew that they cared, but she didn't care about having a boyfriend any more, she was happy right now as she was with friends.

"Pick a card out of the deck." Cana said, placing the deck of cards in front of Lucy.

The group of girls watched as their friend picked out the card that will predict here future. Lucy handed the card to Cana.

"My. My. Your lover will be taller than you and also has blond hair, but, some of us will not like your future match." Cana said.

"Blond and taller… some people will not approve. It is obviously Laxus and I already don't approve." Levy said, shaking her head left to right.

"I'm not done. Your fateful encounter will begin today on your way home with two." Cana finished.

"On her way home with two? Is this a riddle?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't doubt Cana's cards, Lucy did have that fateful encounter once, but it was ruined." Mirajane added.

"Then it's not Laxus." Levy said while rubbing her chin.

"If it comes in two today, and that person is blond, why do I have a feeling it'd be Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth?" Lisanna asked.

"Why would they be in Magnolia, though?" Erza asked.

"Well, if I meet those two mystery people, I'll call you guys and you can sleep over." Lucy said with a smile.

"Jeez Lu-chan, this is probably the fifth time you've smiled today." Levy said.

"Ah~! It feels so good to relax in the guild. By now, I'm usually running around." Lucy said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Your rent is taken care of?" Mirajane asked, handing Erza another strawberry cheese cake.

"Yup, five months' worth."

"Did you rob a bank, Lucy?" Cana asked with a grin.

"I'm not that desperate for jewels, Cana. I came back from a mission two weeks ago and the reward was huge!"

"Right, the one me, Gray, and Natsu couldn't come." Erza pouted.

"Cause you had a date with Jellal, Natsu was with Lisanna, and Gray was in hiding." Levy giggled.

"So, I went on a solo." Lucy nodded.

"Speaking of Jellal, he's out of prison?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope." Erza responded.

"Erza! If they found out Jellal went to see you, you can end up in prison with him!" Lisanna shrieked.

"That's good news to her." Lucy added. "Now, she's gonna get herself into trouble."

"If I go to prison, there will be no cake." Erza said.

Lucy sweat dropped. Levy sighed at Erza's reason for not going to prison.

"It's boring~!" the girls heard Natsu complain.

"It's relaxing if you ask me." Levy commented.

"Well, relaxing is boring! I wanna go on a mission!" Natsu complained even more.

"Why don't you go search for Gray or something?" Mirajane suggested.

"Juvia's already doing that." Natsu pouted.

"Of course Juvia is. She has full dedication to her 'Gray-sama'." Cana snickered.

"And none of the girls can go on a mission until tomorrow." Lisanna added.

"Eh?! Why not?" Happy asked, flying around.

"Lu-chan's—"

Lucy covered Levy's mouth.

"Shush. It's classified. Girl stuff, okay?" Lucy said.

"What type of stuff is so important that you can't do a mission?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy looked at Cana, who looked at Erza, who looked at Levy, who looked at Lisanna, who finally looked at Mirajane.

"Love life my dear dense guild mates." Mirajane said. The girls face palmed at the silver headed mage's response. Cana could've lied to cover up her love prediction for Lucy.

"Eh? Who's falling for whom?" Gajeel asked.

"It's obvious, stupid metal head. Happy asked the girls for advice and now they are having a sleepover." Natsu said with great pride in his answer.

"Baka." The group of girls said in unison.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, see?" Lucy said.

"We'll defiantly be sleeping over tonight." Mirajane said with a small nod.

"If any other girl wants to come, tell them they're invited." Lucy added before closing the guild door.

Lucy sighed as she started walking home. She wondered about what Lisanna thought.

'_Sting does have blond hair. Laxus and Eve have blond hair too.' _Lucy thought. She was in such deep thought that she ran into someone and fell, butt first.

"Ow, ow, ow." Lucy muttered.

"Look! It's Fairy-san!" a small, but cute voice said.

Lucy looked up and gulped.

"Gomen!" she said quickly. Lucy blinked when a hand was in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"You should've walked away, Rogue."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand and he lifted her up with a small pull.

She dusted off her skirt and saw her phone on the floor. Lucy reached to pick it up, when Frosch used his small paws to lift it up. Lucy giggled and took the phone from the small exceed.

"Arigato, Frosch, Rogue." Lucy said. "Why are you guys in Magnolia?"

"That's none of your business, blonde." Sting growled.

"You have no right to say that, considering that you're blond too, baka." Lucy said.

"We're staying here for a few days because of a mission." Rogue answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I got to go, bye." Lucy said with a small wave and ran off.

"You're really rude, Sting." Rogue said.

"Not my fault, she bumped into us." Sting muttered.

"I like Fairy-san!" Frosch said.

Sting and Lector just grunted, like owner, like exceed.

Lucy grabbed her phone and dialed Lisanna's number.

"Hello?"

"Gather and sleep over. We have a problem."

"Lucy?"

"Wait, is this Lisanna?"

"No, it's Mirajane. Gather up the girls?"

"Sadly, yes."

Mirajane squealed and Lucy ended the call with a press of a button. She sighed and entered her apartment.

"OK, so who are the mystery guys?" Mirajane said with a huge smile on her face.

She brought Lisanna, Cana, Erza, Levy, Bisca, Wendy, Juvia, and Evergreen with her.

"Lisanna's guess was correct." Lucy said.

Everyone gasped except for the four extra girls Mirajane dragged along.

"Juvia is confused. What was Lisanna-chan's prediction and why did Mira-san drag us here?" Juvia asked.

"Okay, time for an update. Cana predicted Lucy's love life was going to be basically a love triangle even though we know the ending result. Cana's card predicted Lucy's love will be a tall boy with blond hair. At first, Levy thought it'd be Laxus…" Mirajane started.

"… but Cana wasn't finished with the prediction. Finishing it, Cana said she would meet her match while walking home, but it would be with two. And we dislike this person as well. Lisanna predicted it would be Sting, and she was correct." Erza finished.

Juvia nodded with understanding.

"I don't understand why Lucy would fall in love with a rival guild. Don't you remember that Minerva bitch almost killed Lucy? Sting was laughing at the entire thing. Not to be mean, but I think Cana's card is wrong this time." Evergreen commented.

"Evergreen-san is right. Sting mocked Lucy-san." Wendy said.

"So, maybe it could be Rogue. He wasn't laughing one bit after what Minerva did. And he actually cares about nakama. Don't you remember Yukino?" Erza asked.

"My card is on the spot. Don't doubt it." Cana said.

"Well, it is common sense…" Mirajane said, tapping her chin.

"Why don't we just put it behind us and Cana can do a prediction for Juvia. She's been looking for Gray and she probably wants to know if she's wasting her time." Levy said.

"Juvia already knows her heart belongs to Gray-sama."

"Shut up and pick a card." Cana said, holding a deck in front of Juvia. Juvia closed her eyes and picked a random card. She handed it to Cana and waited for her prediction.

"Well, you've been wasting your time, Juvia. Your lover will be someone who longs your attention, but he has someone chasing after him as well. He has silver hair and knows your current lover well." Cana said.

"It's Lyon! Cana's card hit the nail on the head." Mirajane said, holding up a thumbs up.

"Lyon-sama?" Juvia said.

"Do Wendy and Evergreen next!" Lucy said.

"Pick one." Cana said, holding up a deck in front of Wendy. Wendy hesitated at first, but eventually picked a card.

"Your lover is someone you don't even talk to often. He talks to other people, but not you in particular. You two are probably the youngest in your group." Cana announced.

"Another nail on the head." Mirajane said.

"Someone I don't talk to?" Wendy said, drifting into a train of thought.

Evergreen was next to pick a card. Lisanna and Mirajane giggled, knowing the result would be their brother, Elfman.

"You and your lover both reject, but have feelings for each other secretly. Who do you reject in love the most?"

"Elfman~!" Mirajane sang.

"DO NOT!" Evergreen rejected.

"See? You do love him. You just rejected." Lucy giggled.

"Mhm. Let's try you one more time Lu-chan." Levy said. Lucy nodded and picked out of the deck of cards once more. She handed it to Cana, waiting for her prediction.

"It changed?" Cana said.

"Eh? Read it." Erza said.

"The card just says, 'seven'." Cana said. Some of the girls didn't believe it, so Cana passed the card around.

"Juvia think Lucy should try again." Juvia said. Lucy nodded and Cana shuffled the deck. Lucy picked and handed the card to Cana.

"Seven."

"This time it stayed the same." Erza said tapping her chin.

"Maybe it could be Dan!" Mirajane said. Lucy shrived at hearing 'that' name.

"Maybe seven could mean that you met that person after the seven year time skip." Levy said.

"And you met Dan, Sting, and Rogue after that skip." Mirajane said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's defiantly not Dan." Lucy said.

"Then we're back to those two Sabertooth bums." Cana said.

"Let's keep quiet for now. If Lucy-san sees them again, she'll tell us. That's the best way of finding out if that card prediction is right." Wendy suggests.

"Ah! Great idea, Wendy!" Mirajane beamed.

"Right, let's just sleep on it." Evergreen said.

The girls changed into their sleep wear and Lucy shut of the lights. They all went to sleep, wondering if the prediction is correct, and if it is what would happen if the boys find out.

**Yosh! Chapter one of this is finished. Finally got activated my beta reader. Anyway, that's pretty much it.**

**Question: What type of mage would you be if you could be in Fairy Tail? (Answer in review)**

**My answer: I would love to be a celestial mage like Lucy because of how her spirits act toward her. The only thing is that I'd probably befriend Aquarius. **

_-Litty-chan (__・__ω__・__)_


	2. Her Encounter

**You guys are great! Supporting me in two fanfictions totally got my creative gears working. YOSH! I'm gonna stay this once, review responses are always in the end of each chapter**

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: HER ENCOUNTER**

* * *

Lucy and the others woke up bright and early. Lucy was embarrassed because she didn't have any food thanks to a certain bunch.

"It's fine. Let's all go together, and maybe we can see certain twin dragon slayers." Mirajane said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you'd all murder me by now." Lucy sweat dropped.

"We'll support you 0000000000000.1!" Levy cheered.

"Gee, thanks." Lucy said sarcastically.

Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Hai, hai, let's go. We still have to go to the guild." Erza commented.

One by one each girl walked out of Lucy's apartment. Lucy was the last to leave and locked the door. Levy and Wendy were marching to the beat of music playing in the streets. A few seconds, Mirajane and Lisanna started to march with the two blue headed girls. Giving in, Erza, Juvia, and Evergreen joined. The only ones who were walking like human beings were Cana and Lucy.

"Why is this walk so long?!" Lucy screetched as Cana decided join. It's when the girls decided to sing the song, Lucy decided to join. Since it was just the beat, everyone can hear the group of girls singing and one by one, people crowded them, clapping with the music and the beautiful voices.

"Ack! We still have to go to the market!" Lucy said with realization.

"Aw. I wanted to hear the pretty girls sing more." a little girl said, tugging on her mama's pant leg.

"You heard what the nice lady said, their busy." her mother said.

"I-It's okay! Just one more song okay?" Lucy said, crouching next to the small child.

"Okay!"

◕‿‿◕

Lucy hung her head low as she entered the market with her friends.

"But, it was fun, wasn't it Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"We ended up singing for thirty minutes. It took us another ten minutes to get here, and we're probably gonna get distracted again." Lucy pouted.

"It'll be fine, we haven't seen them yet right?" Lisanna asked.

"Mhm. I guess you're right." Lucy said, grabbing a cart.

"Okay! We're sleeping over again so can you make pizza dip?" Levy asked. (A/N Pizza dip is so good~. My mom makes it for me all the time!)

"Alright, but let me get the basic needs first." Lucy said.

"Don't take too long, my feet hurt!" Evergreen added.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO WEAR HEELS!" The girls shouted at Evergreen.

-crash-

"HEY YOU BAS-"

"And like I said, here comes the next distraction." Mirajane giggled.

"Suprise seeing you here." Rogue said.

"Fairy-san!"

"Kawaii!" Mirajane said.

"Mirajane, grabbed the milk for me please." Levy said.

"So, what are doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Getting more food. Sting ate it all." Rogue muttered.

"Don't blame me! And why are we talking to this stupid blond chick anyway?!" Sting growled.

"Hey! You're blond too! Evergreen was right!" Levy protested.

"I'm always right." Evergreen said flipping her hair.

"Not in love." Lucy growled.

"AT LEAST I DON'T NEED A PREDICTION!" Evergreen yelled.

"YOU GOT ONE YESTERDAY! ARE YOU GETTING OLD?!" Lucy argued back.

"Is there fighting going on?" Erza asked.

"Best friends! Right Ever?" Lucy said, faking a smile.

"Right, Lulu!" Lucy twitched at Evergreen's nickname.

"Love rival, Juvia thinks we should go, we still have to go to the guild." Juvia said.

"Right! Bye, Rogue, Frosch!" Lucy said with a small wave.

"Aw~, I wanna stay with Frosch. He's so cute!" Mirajane said, hugging the exceed.

"Mirajane, give Rogue his exceed before you suffocate him." Lucy said.

"How would I do that?"

"WHY AM I SO SMALL?!" Wendy cried, having an emotional breakdown.

"You're the youngest, of course you'd be small." Cana said.

"But, not even Juvia is small!" Wendy cried more. Juvia blinked at Wendy and realized what she was talking about.

"Wendy's talking about her size." Juvia said, emphasizing the word, size.

"Now that I think about it Lu-chan, Mirajane and Erza have the-"

"Bye!" Lucy said, covering Levy mouth.

Mirajane handed Frosch back to Rogue and skipped to her friends.

Sting and Lector grunted. Like owner, like exceed. When Lucy was walking off, Rogue saw Sting sneak a peek. Rogue started to chuckle with amusement.

"Oi, what are you laughing about?" Sting growled.

"You think I'm dumb? I saw you look at her."

"I DIDN'T! I LOOKED AT-"

"At?"

Sting grunted at walked off with his exceed by his side.

"Sting likes Fairy-san!" Frosch cheered.

"Shush. If he hears you, he'll turn you into his dinner." Rogue warned.

Frosch nodded and zipped his lips. Rogue smiled and walked toward his friend who was picked random stuff for the house, mostly junk foods.

◕‿‿◕

"We still didn't figure out what seven meant." Cana said, dropping a pack of booze into the shopping cart.

"Logic. Seven year time skip." Evergreen said.

"But, Juvia thinks it means seven guys." Juvia commented.

"Lu-chan isn't that type of girl!" Levy protested.

"I'll stick with the seven year thing." Lucy sweat dropped.

"My love signals are going off like mad!" Mirajane said with triumph.

"Who's in love today?" Lisanna asked.

Mirajane looked at each of the girls. When she stopped at one and gave it a bit of thought, she moved on. Mirajane sighed and her friends gave her a looked.

"The signals lowered. So it wasn't any of you guys…" Mirajane said with disappointment.

"Why is she so sad?" Levy sweat dropped.

"I need salad." Lucy said, riding the cart like a scooter.

-crash-

"Ow, ow, ow." Lucy muttered.

"Guys! Come lift this cart off my leg!" Lucy yelled.

"Lu-chan!"

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"Eh?! Hibiki?" Lucy said, trying to push the cart of her leg.

"Mhm! Long time no see." Hibiki said, lifting the cart off of Lucy's leg. By the time the cart was off Lucy's leg, everyone was crowding Lucy.

"Yet another signal!" Mirajane said.

"Ah, Mira-san, shouldn't we see if Lucy-san is okay?" Wendy asked.

"Aren't those the girls who sung early?" someone asked.

"Yeah. I hope the blond one is were really good." another commented.

"Can you get up?" Hibiki asked, extending his hand.

Lucy smiled lightly and tried to get up, but failed and ended up on Hibiki.

"SIGNALS!" Mirajane said clutching her head. Everyone face palmed.

Lucy tried to get up but fell back expecting a hard floor to hurt her butt just like yesterday.

"Jeez. You're pretty clumsy."

"LOVE OVERLOAD!"

"Mirajane never acts this crazy about love." Levy commented.

"Ah, thanks Rogue, Hibiki."

"Balance her weight. Her ankle is swollen." Hibiki said, looking down at Lucy's right ankle.

"Don't tell me we have more than Sting and Rogue to worry about." Erza said.

"Juvia sees a pattern." Juvia said.

"Discuss it when we get to the guild, Lucy needs some healing, Wendy?" Cana said.

"I'll try. Can you guys place Lucy-san down gently?" Wendy asked.

"Oh! She uses healing magic!" A customer said.

Wendy tried healing Lucy's swollen ankle, but it was only done half-way since she had low magic energy.

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy smiled.

"We'll do the rest of the groceries. Rogue, Hibiki, and Sting, carry her to a doctor." Erza commanded.

"Who made you boss?" Sting growled.

"This is why I think Cana's stupid fortune telling is rigged." Evergreen muttered.

"Shut the hell up, fake fairy." Cana said.

"Who you calling fake you booze loving idiot?!"

"Is there fighting?" Erza asked.

"N-No! That's our way of getting along!" Cana said.

Mirajane was in deep thought when her friends kept calling her.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna said, waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

"A-ah yeah! Let's finish up those groceries!" Mirajane said.

"Don't think to hard about it, your love signals may be tricking you." Levy teased.

"Yeah."

_'Someone's gonna get hurt..._" Cana thought.

_"And I know exactly who those two people are…"_ Mirajane thought.

_"Because those two people…are right before us._" Levy finished off the thought.

◕‿‿◕

-**sigh- I never expected the first chapter to have sixteen reviews on the first day. Arigato. I've finally reached my 200 point in my mail inbox for fanfiction. Review Respones:**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: First review~! Thanks a hundred times over. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Demeter13909: Haha. Keep reading till the end to find out. Arigato for your review!**

**Aprildragonfire16: Thanks for your review! I'll reveal everything in the next chapter or soon.**

**Yosh: Arigatou. Lol, squee! :D**

**. : First, thank you! Second, for a badass dragon slayer, you'd probably be Gajeel or Natsu.**

**KawaiiOdango: I'll be placing random hints from here and there, but it's various.**

**MelodyKey: I was thinking about the seven lover thing, but I used that idea in my other fanfic. So~ I thought of the time skip!**

**Mizuki-chan: That reminds me of Naruto, but differently! Great thinking!**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Ice mage! Even without ice magic, people eat ice from their sodas. XD**

**TheFireDragon: Haha, none taken! Aquarius can be really scary. I don't know how Scorpio can handle it.**

**SpideyChad: Water and wind would be interesting. Really?! I never thought I'd make you support StiCy. And I didn't like StiCy until I read some fanfics.**

**herbert924: You'd be just like Natsu! Nin-Nin! I find Take Over mages entertaining. Elfman and Mirajane always have me laughing at their random thought.**

**Fairy tail and anime FTW: Moar rhymes with rawr! :D thanks for your review!**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: Sting is gonna end up like Laxus cause Laxus was cocky too.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: He will get jealous. Fufufufu~! It's entertaining when Natsu is jealous.**

**Jesus(Guest): I thought more people would go for Natsu's fire ability. I was wrong. -_-|||**

**PHEW! Typing all those Respones on an iPod can cramp your thumbs. Anyway, here's the next question.**

_QUESTION: If you could meet anybody (or people) in Fairy Tail, who would it be?_

_My answer: I'd probably like to meet Team Natsu. I don't know why. Or maybe I'd wanna meet Mirajane to discuss Lucy's love life. Yup, defiantly Mirajane. :D_


	3. L Kick

**Okay~! ;A; You guys are the best. I feel super lucky because it's only chapter three and I have over 30 reviews. Goal reached for this fanfiction. Arigato!**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**** After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers? **

｡◕‿◕｡

**Normal POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3: L Kick**

* * *

_Lucy and her friends arrived at the guild by noon, and that's when the drama started._

"I wonder what Natsu's gonna tell Lisanna." Levy said.

"It's obvious. He's gonna dump her." Mirajane said with a serious expression.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"For Lucy."

"I'm not going to accept. Lisanna doesn't deserve it. No one does and one after another, the dense idiot is going to keep breaking hearts. I'm not gonna accept it." Lucy said.

"Lu-chan, that's…"

"Lucy-san's right. Natsu-san was the one who dumped her in the first place. Maybe we should help Lisanna-san ease her pain." Wendy suggested.

"I'll take care of that." Lucy said.

"I was going to suggest that. You haven't cried about that break up once. Lisanna isn't going to take it as well as you did." Mirajane said.

"We'll be sitting down watching. Mirajane may get upset." Erza said, looking at Mirajane's fist.

Lisanna came by crying and Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, I got this."

Lucy gave Natsu a look before taking a seat by the bar counter with Lisanna. She sighed.

"Wipe your eyes. I'll get us some coffee at a café or something." Lucy said.

Lisanna wiped her eyes with a small nod and looked at Lucy. She had a straight face on, but if looks could kill, everyone would be dead by taking one peek at Lucy.

"You done?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah."

Lucy grabbed her crutches and left the guild with Lisanna.

"That's one." Levy muttered.

"I wanna murder him. That dense jerk." Mirajane said.

"Lucy-san will take care of everything. Lisanna-san will be alright. She stopped crying didn't she?" Wendy asked.

"Lu-chan is gonna start a fight."

"Why would Love Rival fight?" Juvia asked.

"Lucy is a strong mage; she could win fights with certain people. For all I know, she could beat me. Haven't you heard she's been training with Aquarius?" Erza asked.

"Mhm. Aquarius has been giving her a good scolding whenever Lucy messes up on anything." Evergreen flipped her hair.

"You never explained how bunny girl sprained her ankle." Gajeel said, standing behind Levy.

｡◕‿◕｡

Lucy took a sip out of her Frappuccino as she stared at the window of the small café.

"So, he ended it just like me. What an idiot." Lucy said.

Lisanna sniffed and nodded at the blond looking out the window. Lucy saw someone she recognized and turned her attention back to Lisanna.

"Get over it."

"E-Eh?"

"You'll never make it in life if you sit and sob over an idiot who wasn't meant for you. I took you out so you can clear your mind. If you're going to sniff and sob like love-love girl in the movies, I'm going back to the guild."

"Arigato."

"Mhm?"

"I said arigato, for cheering me up."

"Ah~. You ruined my heroine moment."

Lisanna giggled and took a sip from her Frappuccino as well.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Lucy asked.

"Arcade."

"Now that's my style." Lucy said grabbing her crutches.

Lucy and Lisanna grabbed their beverages and paid before they left. Lisanna carried Lucy's Frappuccino so she can use her crutches. The crutches made a sound against the pavement.

"Look, it's Sting." Lisanna said.

"Just my luck." Lucy growled.

"Maybe if we walk faster he won't notice."

"I have crutches." Lucy said with a sigh.

The two Fairy Tail mages stopped at the corner waiting for the light to change. Lucy saw Sting look their way and she turned her head to look at the ground.

"It's our light, Lucy." Lisanna said, giving Lucy's arm a light tap.

"Ah, let's wait till he passes. For all I know the bastard would stop in the middle of the street to laugh at me and get run over by an idiot," Lucy paused and thought a bit, "actually, let's go." Lucy tightened her grip on the two crutches and started walking with Lisanna's help.

Sting walked past them with his hands in his pockets and his head held high. Before he crossed completely, he saw the two Fairy Tail mages walking towards an arcade.

'_Tch. They're such babies." _He thought.

｡◕‿◕｡

"Let go of me! I need to knock some sense into this dense idiot!" Mirajane yelled, struggling to escape Erza and Elfman's grasp.

"Mira-san, you need to calm down." Wendy said.

Mirajane barked like a wild animal. Erza tied her hands to a pillar in the guild and tied her feet together. She wiped her hands from rope burn and stood in front of Mirajane.

"When you're calm you can be untied."

"But it's not fair to both of them! Lucy and Lisanna deserve more! I wouldn't be surprised if they never come back to the guild again!" Mirajane growled.

"Lu-chan and Lisanna _are _coming back. Lu-chan's not gonna back down and she'll teach Lisanna how to take care of matters like these."

"Well, Lucy wouldn't need to if that dense idiot didn't dump any of them! It pisses me off! And the boys are supporting him like he is their master. Well I have five words for them. GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Mirajane yelled. The rope was starting to become loose and Mirajane took her chance. She untied the knots Erza made and charged at Natsu with all the anger she had. When her fist was inches away from his face, she paused. Her fist was shaking as she lowered it.

"I'm looking for them. They've been gone for a while." Mirajane muttered, closing the guild doors with a slam.

Erza sighed.

"Levy and I will go with her. Natsu, you better re-think about what you done to Lucy and Lisanna." She said.

Levy nodded and turned on her heel to follow Erza. The guild doors closed with another slam and Natsu stared at them for a while until realizing what Mirajane said was true. He felt like such an idiot and went to go look for Lucy and Lisanna as well. The guild doors slammed once more.

"These doors are gonna break by the end of the day." Max sweatdropped.

｡◕‿◕｡

"Hayakushite! _(Hurry up!) _She told me that it was Lucy Heartifilia and Lisanna Strauss singing!" a girl exclaimed running past Rogue.

"Matte! _(Wait!) _My feet hurt!" the girl's friend wined.

"Excuse me, did you say Lucy Heartifilia and Lisanna Strauss?" Rogue asked the two girls in school uniform.

"Yup! I heard their singing is really good. They're at the APH Arcade in the karaoke section, but they're moving to the front of APH since so many people want to hear them sing. The owner was really glad and business is booming today!" the girl explained.

"Aren't you from Sabertooth?" the other girl asked.

"Their names just sounded familiar, that's all." Rogue said.

"Then why are you headed to APH now?"

"Just listening." Rogue said, shoved his hands into his pockets.

"_With vanilla salt" _Lucy and Lisanna finished singing Vanilla Salt by Yui Horie.

Everyone was clapping with excitement as the girls started walking towards the entrance. Lucy saw a familiar sight of black hair and tapped on the person's shoulder.

"Mhm?"

"Yo!" Lucy said, making a 'V' with her hands.

"Mira-nee would be so happy right now." Lisanna teased.

"Pfft. Anyway, wanna sing once?" Lucy asked, holding a microphone in Rogue's face.

"Fro wants to sing!" Frosch said holding a mini microphone.

"_All Frosch thinks about is fish~! Fish is what Fro wants to eat right now. I am so hungry for fish, that I can even eat Rogue-san right now~!" _

"Cute!"

"Did you not realize he said he'll eat me?!"

Lucy and Lisanna laughed.

"Here" Lucy shoved the microphone in Rogue's face.

"Alright minna! Looks like we have a trio now! What song should we sing?" Lisanna said through her microphone. The whole thing was being filmed, via lacrima, so certain Fairy Tail mages heard and saw Lisanna through lacrimas that were set up on the streets.

"Black Diamond!" a girl shouted.

The crowd clapped at the girl's suggestion.

"How I am supposed to sing that? I'll sound gay. **(A/N: I felt bad when I wrote this :/ Don't worry gay people. I love you anyway XD) **Rogue muttered.

"Well, excuse me if you don't have that high pitch voice to sing Angel Cradle." Lisanna puffed her cheeks.

"Oi, Rogue! What the hell are you doing?!" Sting yelled, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Oh look, my day just got worse. Rogue, me, and my friend Lisanna here were about to sing Black Diamond." Lucy said.

"Rogue sucks at singing songs like this." Sting warned.

"Come over sometime and you'll hear Sting sing this song in the shower."

The crowd snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Sting growled.

"Why don't all four of you sing?" a girl asked.

"I am not singing."

"If you don't me, Lisanna, and Rogue are going to set up microphone in your bathroom so all of Magnolia can hear you sing. No pressure." Lucy grinned.

"Pass me a mic." Sting growled.

"Alright! One special singer and his bum buddy are now joining us!" Lucy beamed.

"And the blond brat and friend are singing too." Sting teased.

"The girls will sing last while the boys sing first! Me and Lucy need to rest our vocal chords." Lisanna said.

"Start the music!"

The music played and Rogue just stood there, emotionless while Sting was calling Lucy every cuss word her knew. Rogue started since Sting wasn't really paying attention. The first note Rogue said had all the girls' eyes form hearts.

_Tell me, the object of your greatest desire _

_-The thing you want the most- _

_Let's try and shout out its name _

_With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume_

Rogue had his eyes closed as he sang and Lisanna thought it was cool. Lucy was sending Sting glares for him to start. Sting stepped forward and starting to Sting. His voice melted the girls' hearts. Lucy wasn't impressed, but Lisanna was starting with awe.

_Now let's begin before the sun comes out _

_The world dances with _

_The shadow that accompanies the light _

_I shall take your hand (and say)_

Lucy and Lisanna stepped next to the boys and sang their part together. With smiles, they did hand movements and started dancing. Rogue and Sting were just in the back, nodding their heads as the girls sang.

_So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?" _

_Those hands that have been gathering some glitter _

_They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky _

_Oh black diamond, black diamond_

Rogue and Sting stepped up and did better movements than Lucy and Lisanna. A nerve popped on Lucy's hand and she grabbed Lisanna's hand.

"You think you can dance better than us?" Lucy asked.

"Anytime, anywhere, brats." Sting said coolly.

"Then, I challenge you two. To a dance-off! You don't know what me and Lisanna have going on." Lucy grinned.

"What have you been taking, ballet lessons?" Sting dissed.

The crowd got bigger because the lacrima has been showing everything live.

"Oh please. Just because we're girls doesn't mean anything." Lisanna said.

"Someone got a bandana?" Lucy asked.

"Here!"

Lucy grabbed the black bandana and tied it around her head.

"Ladies first." Sting said, backing up with Rogue.

"Give us a good song." Lisanna said.

The music started playing. Lisanna and Lucy backed up some each other and started stepping followed by two back flips. Lucy did an 'L Kick'. The crowd 'Ooed'. Lucy and Lisanna backed up.

"The floor is all yours, ladies." Lucy said backing up.

"Mhm. You know, you almost put me and Sting to sleep." Rogue chuckled.

The music started once more. Sting nodded and the two boys started krumping followed by a rapid 'Spongebob'. Lucy and Lisanna came up and started to do the 'Spongebob' with Sting and Rogue. Everybody was cheering them on and the four were laughing with each other.

"Nice job girlies." Sting said.

"Not bad yourself." Lucy said.

"My, my, is this a love connection?" Lisanna teased.

"Totally!" the crowd cheered.

"Lisanna! You sound like Mirajane!" Lucy shrieked. Lucy felt an arm go around her shoulder and she blinked.

"It's so hard to be me. I have girls knocking down on my door constant." Sting said with a mocking tone.

"Don't listen to him. The only person who knocks his door down is Yukino, and that's just to see me." Rogue said.

"Yukino-san likes Rogue!" Frosch said, flying around.

"Next dance! Who wants to learn?" Lucy asked.

A bunch of people raised their hands, but Lisanna picked three out randomly.

"How about, you two with the blond hair, and you with the purple." She said, pointing.

Two guys that had a resemblance to Lucy came up. The purple haired girl had a white hoodie on.

"Show us what you know already." Sting said.

The girl put her hair and one and nodded at the two blond boys. They started off with tutting, a movie done with your hands, and the girl did all-in. Lucy smirked and joined in, followed by Lisanna.

"Oi! Don't hog the floor to yourself." One of the blond boys said.

"Yeah, yeah. Show us what you can do." The first blond boy started to crip walk which had the girls speechless.

"No, man. You are doing it wrong." Sting said.

"Oh really? Show me."

Sting made that guy eat his words. Sting did the crip walk perfectly. Everyone was having fun until a certain dragon slayer came passing by. Lisanna hid behind Lucy, seeing a tint of pink in the crowd.

"Eh? Why are you hiding? The three of us were winning." Lucy asked.

"No you weren't!" Sting protested.

"Yes we were! Right Nami?" Lucy asked the purple headed girl. Her name was Nami.

"Yeah! Don't get cocky, Sting!" she protested.

The first blond boy named Takumi had a style that was close to Hibiki's. His eyes were ice blue and he can have any girl fall for him in a second. The second blond boy named Yuu had hair similar to Natsu's but mixed with Jellal's style. His eyes were a honey brown color like Lucy's. It made them look related. Lucy saw Mirajane and her friends in the crowd and smiled brightly. Then, she saw what Lisanna was looking at.

"What did I tell you earlier? Just keep dancing." Lucy said.

"Let's do ballroom dancing!" Nami suggested.

"Ah, we need and extra person. I spy with my little eye a solid script mage with blue hair. Come Levy-chan!" Lucy said. Levy looked at Lucy and sighed.

"Hn. Fine."

Lucy smiled and Levy came up. She made friends with the three dancers.

"Alright, guys! This is up to you, who should the girls partner with?" Lucy asked.

"How about Levy team up with Rogue?" a girl suggested.

"You heard the crowd." Lisanna said. Levy walked over to Rogue and stood next to him.

"How about Lisanna?" Nami said.

"Lisanna with Takumi!" a boy suggested. Lisanna walked over to Takumi and smiled brightly at her partner.

"And what about Nami?"

"Nami with Sting!"

Nami walked over to Sting and Lucy walked over to Yuu. Since they were the last to be chosen, Lucy and Yuu went first. Lucy and Yuu placed their hands in the right position. Mirajane watched closely with Erza by her side.

"Are you kidding me? Juvia and Evergreen were right at the same time." Erza whispered.

"Just wait… I wanna see the dance." Mirajane said with sparkles in her eyes. Erza sweat dropped. Wasn't Mirajane just mad a few minutes ago?

｡◕‿◕｡

**The dancing is in the next chapter. Cliffhanger~! I'm trying to update this daily so I can get it done before school starts in September. My mom is limiting my computer time now. -_-|||**

* * *

**Anyway, here are the responses for chapter 2!**

_Aprildragonfire16: Lol! Nice choices! It's so hard to just choose one_

_Desandted: Blue Pegasus all the way! xD_

_Wolfy-Chan x3: I know right? Lucy is tortured in these fanfictions because of love._

_FairyTailFTW: Nice guesses! I never thought about Juvia getting hurt. Duh… logic is not on my side!_

_MelodyKey: I should've said that! Meeting everyone would be the best day of a fangirl's life. _

_TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Bluefire321: Thanks! Hope you like it_

_Erza Scarlets: Frosch! I never think about exceeds! –shuffles to a corner – such and epic fail._

_Guest: Thanks and I would be too scared to say a word to Erza._

_Hinagiku Zeelmart: Lyon and Gray are cute when they were little! Now it's just … muscle and face._

_PsychoSadist: Thanks! I try to update as fast as I can_

_Izzy26: Edo Lucy… another one I didn't think about…_

_SpideyChad: Haha! Nope, no spells, but it would be cool to have some magic in me. Parents don't appreciate the fan part of us. Trust me, my mom and sister think I'm nuts too, but I tell them it's anime dedication. _

_HurtingHeart: :( Why is your heart hurting?! Thanks! XD_

_Fairy tail and anime FTW: Lol.. I like typing hehehe all of a sudden. Thanks!_

_GoldenRoseTanya: I'm going to let you guys choose Lucy's love again. Saves me time to type._

_Demeter13909: Epic ! One word answer… I love it! :)_

_Graymoonprix: No! It's not funny that you like Bixlow, it's very, very, very, very creative. Bixlow fans are rare these days. :(_

* * *

**I think that's all. **

**QUESTION: If Fairy Tail could meet any type of School Life, Romance, or Shonen anime, which anime(s) would you want it to be?**

**My answer: -sigh- I should've made it easier. I'd probably want them to meet One Piece, Rave Master, Clannad, Naruto, and Durarara! I can't pick one! **

_Don't forget to check out my other fanfiction, Living in a Book._

_-Litty-chan (__・__ω__・__)_


	4. Lucy's Unwanted Guests

**I feel… like a baka. I messed up the last chapter with the dance off… NOW I HAVE TO MAKE AN EXCUSE! -_- It'll come somewhere… Note: Lisanna will NOT interfere with this… I'll make her date an OC :D I sent PM's to those who reviewed and the guest reviews will be at the end! Start reading… **

* * *

**SUMMARY:**** After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers? **

｡◕‿◕｡

**Normal POV**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lucy's Unwanted Guests**

* * *

_Before Lucy danced with Yuu, she remembered about her 'sprained ankle'. All the dancing probably helped it, so she undid the bandaging and found a healed ankle. She smiled and put the bandages aside. _**(A/N There! An excuse. I still feel like a baka) **

Lisanna watched from the sidelines with her partner, Takumi. Lucy positioned her arms once more. She saw a bit of pink on the corner of her eyes and grinned. Lucy turned her attention back to Yuu and looked into his honey brown eyes. She smiled brightly at him. Sting couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Ready? Set? Dance!" Levy said.

The slow music started to play and Yuu's foot took a step forward while Lucy's stepped back. The moved at a slow pace, but it was beautiful. Mirajane watched their every movement and saw Yuu smile at Lucy.

"I don't even know him and I already want Lucy to be with him." Mirajane sighed.

"Nope, not happening. They look like siblings for all I know."

Yuu twirled Lucy twice and pulled her in, close. The music stopped and the two separated. The crowd was in tears because of their performance. Lucy saw Lisanna, Levy, and Nami put a thumbs up. Lucy smiled and told Nami that it was her turn. Nami growled.

"I don't wanna dance with this guy." She said.

Lucy giggled.

"The crowd was the one who choose it. Have fun and make sure he doesn't step on your feet." She teased.

Sting glared at Lucy and positioned his hands the way they were supposed to be. Nami was pretty short, which he found funny. She had to look up at him like he was her superior.

"Ready? Set? Dance!" Lucy cheered.

The music started and Sting guided Nami through the dance with no errors. Everyone found it a surprise _the _Sting Eucliffe can dance. Rogue and Lucy found it amusing. Sting's dance ended with a small twirl followed by a dip. Everyone clapped for Nami and Sting, it was another great performance. Natsu saw Lucy and Lisanna dancing with some guys they didn't even know and got heated. Erza sensed it, and walked over to Natsu, pulling him away from the crowd.

"Next up, is Lisanna and Takumi!" Nami clapped.

"But, let's take a break and get a bit to eat. We can meet back here in thirty minutes." Lucy said.

Mirajane went to talk to Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna. Nami introduced herself and the two made friends instantly. The boys were having their own small talk.

"You're dancing is really great, Nami-chan!" Levy beamed.

"Thanks. I really thought Sting was going to mess it up though." Nami smiled.

The girls exchanged numbers and e-mails.

"I know, I feel dizzy." Lisanna said.

"Are you guys ready to eat or what?" Sting asked.

"Ask us properly." Lucy said.

"I'm eating without you girls. You talk and giggle too much." Sting said, walking off. Rogue sighed.

"GET OVER HERE! I AM NOT DONE TALKING!" Lucy said, kicking the back of Sting's head.

"Are they a couple?" Nami asked.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy laughed. Rogue let out a slight snicker.

"Lucy, guys, wait up." Erza called out, dragging a passed out Natsu. Lucy face palmed.

"It's Titania!" Nami said with sparkles in her eyes.

"She's obsessed. Nami has pictures of everyone in Fairy Tail." Takumi said.

"Why does that remind me of Juvia?" Lisanna said, tapping her chin.

"How do you know how her room looks like?" Lucy asked, walking away from Sting.

"We're siblings. Yuu is a school friend."

.

.

.

"You look nothing alike." Sting said.

"Manners." Rogue said, flicking the back of his head.

"No, it's fine. We get that a lot." Nami shrugged.

◕‿‿◕

The small group went to a home themed restaurant.

"I smell food." Natsu finally woke up.

Lucy connected three tables and grabbed eleven chairs. She sat next to Yuu and Nami. Lisanna was on the left side of Nami and Levy was on the right side of Yuu.

"That's all he cares about?" Nami asked.

Lucy sighed and nodded. Mirajane was giving Natsu glares, which didn't go unnoticed by Takumi.

"Mirajane-san, why do you keep looking at Natsu?" he asked.

"Oh! That reminds me, what's the love connection?" Nami asked. Mirajane's head turned to Nami with fire eyes.

"Okay! This is where my love-love signals come in." Mirajane said.

"Oh no." Levy muttered.

_Bing!_

"I am currently dating Freed Justine. Erza is dating Jellal Fernandaz. Levy is on an in-progress relationship with Gajeel Redfox. Sting and Rogue are single. Sting finds Lucy loud and violent. Rogue finds Lucy funny and caring. Takumi finds Lisanna interesting. Yuu is starting to like Lucy. Nami, Lucy, and Lisanna are single. Natsu doesn't know what he wants anymore. Lucy isn't looking for anyone to date." Mirajane said, taking a deep breath at the end.

.

.

.

"OBJECTION! I AM NOT SINGLE!" Nami yelled.

"Yes you are." Takumi said. Nami sobbed.

"But, I never knew there were this many. Mirajane and Erza are the ones who are actually dating." She said.

_Bing!_

"Lucy also has Hibiki from Blue Pegasus." Mirajane added.

"_The _Hibiki?!" Nami squealed.

"No! Mirajane, you got crazy ideas into Nami's head! I am NOT interested in Hibiki. He is help though."

"Can you please help me meet him?"

_Bing! _

"Nami has a big crush on Hibiki." Mirajane said.

"You need to see her closet. It doesn't have clothes, it has pictures of Hibiki." Takumi added.

"She really does remind me of Juvia." Levy said, tapping her chin.

"Speaking of Hibiki, he's over there. News is that he's working here on a job." Mirajane said, flipping through her menu.

"Operation Help Nami is a go!" Lisanna and Lucy said with bright smiles.

"Yay! Love stuff!" Mirajane said, clapping her hands.

Erza just nodded.

"Don't pay any mind to Nami, she's just sick in the head." Takumi muttered.

"That is so mean…" Lisanna pouted.

Takumi just went 'tch'.

"He is just like Sting and Gajeel." Levy said.

"Rogue and Yuu are just quiet and for some reason, Natsu hasn't said a word." Lucy said.

"Yuu does talk a lot. He just doesn't have anything to say" Nami said.

"That's just like Natsu." Erza said, looking at the pink haired boy.

"I'm so hungry." Yuu muttered.

"Same here." Natsu wined.

"I wish that Gary guy or whatever his name was can come and take our orders."

"HIS NAME IS HIBIKI!" Nami yelled. Hibiki heard his name and turned around.

"Lucy, Yuu made me yell his name and now his gonna come over here and-"

"I thought you guys were dancing by APH Arcade?" Hibiki asked.

"We're on thirty minute break." Lucy answered.

"Oh. And three new friends? What are their names?" Hibiki asked, placing napkins on the table.

"Brown eyes is Yuu. Other blond is Takumi and right here is Nami."

Nami looked up at Hibiki who was staring at her.

"She reminds me of Juvia in a way." Hibiki said, tapping his chin.

A few minutes later Hibiki went on break and ate with the group. Nami was fangirling every second Hibiki spoke to her. Lucy on the other hand felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Lisanna was talking to Takumi and Mirajane. Erza and Levy were correcting Natsu about his eating habits. Sting, Rogue, and Yuu were talking to each other too. Lucy just sat there, playing with her food and keeping track of time. Sure, she was bored, but she was happy that everyone was talking, compared to earlier. She smiled to herself and took a sip out of her vanilla milkshake. She got up, which surprised everyone.

"I'm getting some fresh air." Lucy said. She felt an arm go around her.

"Get off of me Sting." She said.

"Mind if I join?"

"Oh… Yuu. Sure."

They were two leaning against the outside of the restaurant.

"How much time till we have to go back to ballroom dancing." Yuu asked.

"Look at those people; we probably have less than fifteen minutes."

"Where did all the time go?"

"That's what happens when you're around my friends. You don't want things to end." Lucy said.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Where did you meet Nami and Takumi? They're like my friends."

Yuu chuckled.

"We used to be mages together, but then Nami got injured badly and we swore we'd never do magic again."

"What magic do you use?"

"I don't have just one magic. Pretty weird huh?"

"Not really. I've seen weirder. Gods, dragons, lacrimas. I've seen so many I can't even remember."

"That's cool. Hey, you wanna see something?" Yuu asked, facing Lucy.

"What?"

Yuu whistled and a flying baby blue board came out of nowhere. Lucy stared at it with awe.

"We have fifteen minutes right? Let's take a five minute tour." Yuu said, hopping on his board.

He smiled and held his hand out for Lucy to take. Lucy gave her his hand slowly and Yuu pulled her up on the board.

"Is this even safe?" Lucy asked as she balanced her weight on the board.

"You may want to hold on, since it's your first time on one of these boards." Yuu warned.

"Hold on to what?"

"My hand. I'm the one who's controlling it, so there will be lots of turns." Yuu said, stomping his right foot. The board moved with a jerk and Lucy closed her eyes at first. Yuu chuckled.

"Open your eyes, it's a good view from up here." He said, tapping Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy opened her eyes and Yuu was sitting down, so she did the same. She looked ahead and the sky didn't have a cloud in the sky. Yuu was right, it was pretty. Their blond hair blew in the wind.

"This is amazing. I've never since anything like this." Lucy said.

"See? This is probably the only thing you haven't done. How much time do we have left?"

Lucy looked down.

"The guys are already there! Jeez, no one even bothered to call." Lucy muttered.

"Get up again. When you sit and go down, your ears can pop."

"Alright."

Lucy and Yuu got up. Yuu stomped his right foot twice and they went down.

"So fast!" Lucy shrieked, holding on to Yuu's shirt.

"You get used to it." He shrugged.

It seemed as if they were going to crash, but they stopped inches away from the ground, almost giving everyone a mini heart attack.

"There you guys are. Hurry up! Lisanna is about to start." Levy said. Yuu jumped off the board and he helped Lucy get off by picked her up and placing her on the ground. A ping of jealously hit Natsu and Sting.

｡◕‿◕｡

The owner of APH Arcade thanked the group and offered them jewels but Lucy declined them. Levy was shocked because Lucy was always complaining about her rent.

"It's fine. It happened accidentally." She said. Lucy smiled lightly.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Levy-chan." Lucy said.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy. Hope we can meet again." Nami said.

"Oh we will… this Saturday. Bring Takumi and Yuu and the four of us can hang out." Lucy said.

Nami smiled widely and nodded. Takumi and Yuu waved goodbye. Sting and Rogue didn't even look at her direction which made her cheeks puff. Lucy didn't want to hear what Natsu had to say, so she walked off. It took her twenty minutes to get home because she wanted to get ice cream for the house. When she got home, she put the ice cream in the fridge. When Lucy came back in the living room, she almost screamed.

"I'm hungry. Feed me."

"GET OUT NOW! WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU IN HERE!?" Lucy yelled, trying to kick Sting and Rogue.

"Sting insisted that we slept over and Frosch wanted to see you." Rogue said holding Frosch up.

"Hi Fairy-san!" The small exceed said.

"So cute…" Lucy said, trying to resist picking up Frosch.

"If you pick him up, we stay for a whole year. Our stuff is already upstairs." Sting said walking to the table.

Lucy bit her lip as Frosch gave her the 'Puppy Dog Pout' or in this case, the 'Exceed Pout'. She was knew she was going to regret it, but she took Frosch from Rogue and started hugging him like crazy. Sting snickered.

"One year, Heartifilia. Oh, and you ice cream is finished." Sting said.

A nerve popped up on Lucy's forehead and she took out a sword from underneath her sofa. Her eyes showed evil in them.

"Die a thousand times!" Lucy yelled, waving the sword to at least get Sting's leg. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector watched the scene with a bowl of popcorn, courtesy of Rogue. Lucy didn't stop swinging. The three got bored of watching Lucy trying to murder Sting, so they decided to watch TV. Lucy knew her year would be horrible.

｡◕‿◕｡

**THE END FOR CHAPTER FOUR. I sent PMs to those who reviewed and please tell me if you did not get it. Guest Review: **

**SpideyChad- **I love Fruits Basket! Especially Momiji! Thanks so much for your review.

* * *

**QUESTION: If you can dance with anybody in the Fairy Tail anime, who would it be?**

**MY ANSWER: **_**Let's see… I'd probably dance with Gray, Rogue, Sting, or Loke. I would dance with them just to see if they would step on my feet! _**_

**Next chapter will come on Monday, August 20****th**** or Tuesday, August 21****st****. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES. **

You guys are really awesome. Don't forget to check your PMs for review responses…


	5. Day ONe 364 Days Left

**Chapter five! Arigato~! I think we just might be able to break the 100 mark. -sigh- dare to dream. -watches sunset- You can start reading while I have an emotional breakdown. And, who's excited about the Fairy Tail movie tomorrow? I was so excited I had to post the chapter today so nothing is in my way tomorrow. ^^**

* * *

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

Normal POV

* * *

**Chapter Five: Day 1- 364 Days Left**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she shoved her sword back underneath the couch. Sting sat next his his friend who was eating yet another bowl of popcorn. Sting knew he wouldn't last if Lucy kept getting upset like that. It was like a death wish.

"Don't ever do that again. I brought that ice cream for a reason, and you had to stroll in and eat it all." Lucy said, grabbing a small jacket.

Lucy took an umbrella and bent down to look for something undernearth her couch.

"Found it!"

Lucy pulled out a pipe and a dangerous look sword. Sting gulped at the sight of it.

"What else do you have underneath that chair?" Sting asked.

"Anything to beat an intruder up with." Lucy said, turning the knob.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked, chewing on popcorn.

"Close your mouth when you eat. I'm getting more ice cream." Lucy said.

"Why can't you last a night without ice cream? You craving for it?" Sting asked.

"Cause your fat ass ate it all and I'm in the mood for ice cream." Lucy slammed the door shut.

Sting sighed.

"Good going." Rogue snickered.

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm doing better than you even though all I did was show her Frosch and eat popcorn. Two bowls of it too."

"Whatever."

｡◕‿◕｡

Lucy walked home with two bags in her hands, the pipe on her belt and the sword in a case on her back. She sighed.

"Jeez. I hate perverts…" Lucy muttered.

She stepped over another unconscious body.

"That number nine. The one I beat up before I got to the store." she said to no one in particular.

She stepped on a hand.

"Eight."

Lucy smirked to herself. The training with Aquarius went well if she could do this to a few men who tried to rape her. Lucy sighed.

"Number seven." Lucy stepped on the guy's stomach.

"Six, five, four, three…" she sang as she skipped over bodies.

'I'll become evil if I keep doing this stuff.' Lucy thought.

"Two, one… I'm home!" Lucy said as she opened the door.

"Just when I was enjoying the peace and quiet too." Sting growled

Rogue flicked the back of his head.

"Manners."

Lucy walked to the kitchen, ignoring Sting's comment and put the ice cream in the freezer and extra things she brought in the fridge. She smiled to herself for an unknown reason. Lucy just felt…happy all of a sudden. She walked back to the living room and picked Frosch up. (A/N Listen, I searched up Frosch on the Fairy Tail wiki and Frosch's gender is UNKNOWN... so, I'll make Frosch a girl)

"What's wrong Fairy-san?" Frosch asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like picking you up."

"Two years." Sting said.

"HELL NO! ONE YEAR IS ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, A FREE LOADER?!" Lucy yelled.

"Someone can't take a joke." Sting muttered.

A nerve popped on Lucy's head and she gave Frosch back to Rogue. Lucy grabbed a small kitchen knife from her pocket and swung it around.

"Die a million times!" She yelled.

"Your swings are got easier to dodge. You don't wanna kill me do you?" Sting said with a smirk.

"A TRILLION!"

Rogue sighed. He made another bowl of popcorn and watched the two blonds fight again. He had to admit, Lucy was weird, but in a good way.

"Alright, alright. I get it!" Sting said.

Lucy turned around to face her phone that was on the living room table.

"What are you-" Sting asked.

"It's going to ring." Lucy walked over to it.

When it started to play 'Meltdown' by Len Kagamine, she answered.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Hey Lucy! It's Mirajane. Me and the girls are a block away."

"W-What?! Ah shoot, I forgot! I have a few people over and-"

"Who?!"

"Childhood friends, and we actually wanted to spend-"

"We're still coming! We can become friends!"

"Wait!"

Mirajane hung up and a dark aura was leaking around Lucy.

"GET OUT! MY FRIENDS ARE COMING!" Lucy yelled, running around. She grabbed the bowl of unfinished popcorn and stuffed it all in her mouth.

"What the hell? And you call me a fat ass?" Sting said, stretching on the couch like a cat.

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled, stepping on Sting's face.

Rogue sighed and made another bowl of popcorn. Those two just don't understand the meaning of 'Get out.' Sting grabbed Lucy by the leg and pulled her down so that their faces were inches apart.

"How can I leave when I haven't even beaten you up yet?!"

"Eh?! Oh, okay! It's on, give me your best punch you water bug." Luct growled.

Ding, dong!

.

.

.

"OWWWW!"

"You told me to give me my best punch."

Lucy rolled up her sleeves and took something out from her closet.

"BASTARD! DIE!" Lucy yelled, swinging a scythe around.

"HOW MANY WEAPONS TO YOU HAVE WOMAN?!" Sting yelled with shock, dodging Lucy's swings.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"That's a lot of noise going on in there." Levy said.

"Maybe she's cleaning." Lisanna said.

-crash-

"BASTARD!"

"I don't think so." Cana said, holding a bottles of booze.

"Oh! The door is unlocked." Mirajane said, opening the door.

.

.

.

Lucy pinned Sting against the wall using her scythe. Rogue sat a few feet away with Frosch and Lector eating popcorn. Lucy's head slowly turned to face her friends who stood there, wide eyed. Lucy removed the scythe which was by Sting's neck and tossed it back in her closet.

"Why are they here?" Erza asked, about to go get Lucy's scythe.

"I lost a bet and their living here for a week." Lucy growled.

"LOVE SIGNALS!"Mirajane exclaimed.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Sting asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lucy yelled.

"I live here now, so it is my business."

"Once you help pay rent it is."

"How much is rent?"

"I hate you."

"Um… what was the bet Lu-chan?"

"I couldn't pick up Frosch."

The girls sweatdropped. Lucy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just promise not to tell anybody in the guild. I'd die if Master found out." She said, facing her friends.

"Sure, under one condition." Mirajane said, taking a camera out.

"Eh?"

"Cuddle with Sting so I can add a picture to my photo album."

Lucy looked at Mirajane, then Sting, the back to Mirajane.

"Hell no. He ate all my ice cream."

"Stop being such a fat ass. You have ice cream in the freezer right?"

"Well, I almost got raped because of the ice cream. Thanks a bunch, bastard."

"How would I know if you were about to get raped or not?"

"So that's why there we bodies in front of your door!" Lisanna said, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Bodies?!" Sting looked out the window and gulped.

"Don't mess with me if your scared." Lucy grinned.

"Oh please. I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. Your legs are shaking." Erza said.

Lucy started to burst out with laughter and Sting put her in a headlock.

"Shut up! I'm not scared!" Sting said, tightening

The head lock.

"Perfect! Well, have fun love birds. We'll see you tomorrow, Lucy." Mirajane said.

"In case you two are wondering, she's talking about the picture." Rogue said, flipping through channels.

"DELETE IT!" the two yelled in unison.

"Ja ne!" Mirajane said, running out the door with her friends. Lucy growled as she closed the door.

"I swear, I can't win against her." Lucy sighed.

"Well, she does has weaknesses. Her boyfriend, maybe?" Rogue suggested.

"Rogue! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, he's a genius and I'm a bastard." Sting muttered.

"No one told you to eat my ice cream." Lcy smiled.

The two blonds joined Rogue, Frosch, and Lector on the couch. Rogue was channel surfing when he found a movie. Lucy thought for a bit and smiled to herself. It may not be as bad as she thought I'd be.

"You look scary while smiling to yourself." Sting comment.

"DIE!"

She took back what she thought. It'll be a living hell.

｡◕‿◕｡

**Alright! New chapter out before the Fairy Tail movie! Here are review responses;**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Arigato!**

**Ace Clover: Yuu will get a girl… just not Lucy XD Aw~. Can't dance? But that's a good response!**

**MelodyKey: Lol! Nice idea!**

**Love Chronical: Nami, Takumi, and Yuu are OCs of mine. Haha, looks off into distance. I was laughing. :D**

**PockyKiss: New Name :3 And Rogue yup! Rogue all day! XD**

**Aprildragonfire16: I wish this would really happen -sigh- Nice answers by the way, April-chan! :D**

**Erza Scarlets: Yuss! Another Rogue :)**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Loke :D Nice pick.**

**Disappear500: I like the mini dialogue you did there. I was laughing at it. I like the way you re worded it. :D**

**Lala (Guest) Arigato!**

**fairy tail and anime FTW: Mira came :) Natsu will come later on. -wiggles eyebrows- rogue the only one good at dancing?**

**Mustachepanda (Chapter 2): Lol. A LOT XD (Chapter 4) LOL! Just to see where is cloths go. I was laughing.**

**Mimi317: Arigato! First huh? That makes this special! :D just kidding**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Arigato, Tanya!**

**Herbert942: That would be fun! :3**

**Melody H. Dragneel (Chapter 1): Lol. Cana is so mean!**

**Demeter13909: Arigato! :)**

**Bluefire321: Arigato! And Happy lol! He'd just fly around you and say "Aye! This is how I dance!"**

_**Did I get everyone? I hope so…**_

* * *

**QUESTION: If you wanted to do a cover for one (or more) of the endings or openings of Fairy Tail , what song would you cover?**

**MY ANSWER: Probably ending 6 [Be as One] or ending 11 [Glitter- Another Infinity ft Mayumi Morinaga]**


	6. Day 2: Natsu and Minerva

**Sorry everyone! I DID NOT have the time to type reviews at the end of this chapter or send PMs because I was working on something else.**_******In the end of this chapter, there will be something called 'Behind the Scenes'. All credit goes to Disappear500 for her wonderful imagination. I on the other hand, just wrote my lines. XD epic fail. Anyway, start~!**_

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 2- Natsu and Minerva**

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy sighed as she woke up. Her back was killing her for an unknown reason. She looked around and a nerve popped on her head.

"Bastard! Why the hell am I on the floor?!" Lucy yelled, holding a pocket knife in Sting's face.

"This is not how I wanna wake up. Baka, my back would hurt if I slept on the floor, so I pushed you off your bed." Sting said, pushing Lucy's pocket knife out of his face.

Lucy growled as she stood up.

"How come Rogue is so different from you?" she asked.

"He's just cocky." Rogue said, walking into Lucy's room.

He threw steak at Sting's face and sprayed whipped cream into Lucy's mouth. Rogue opened a bag of Lays and ate them with a 'crunch'. Lucy blinked as she swallowed the whipped cream.

"You guys sure are loud in the morning." Rogue

said, taking a seat on Lucy's bed.

"Violent brat woke me up." Sting muttered.

"I'll ignore that one today. I'm going to the guild."

"Take Sting with you, I have to get stuff for the house."

"NO WAY! QUIT COPYING ME!"

"It'll be fine. Those girls trust us right? Have them help you." Rogue said.

"Eh? They trust you, not," Lucy turns to face Sting, "him."

"I don't know why. I'm handsome as what and I'm a nice person."

.

.

.

Rogue and Lucy started laughing.

"You heard that Rogue? Nice…person…" Lucy laughed clutching her sides.

"I…know. Sting…you're hilarious." Even Rogue was clutching his sides from laughter.

"You guys are really something else. At least be kinder when you put it like that." Sting said.

Sting started sniffing.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Sting started sniffing Lucy.

"You smell like me."

"That's a perverted thing to say."

"That's a compliment. It smells good, but something else is mixing."

"Must be your breath."

Rogue snickered. Frosch and Lector were calling him, Lucy, and Sting for an unknown reason.

"Guys, Frosch and Lector are calling us."

"Alright. Stop copying. SHUT UP!"

Rogue sighed and the three of them went downstairs.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"How did you get in?"

"Lector and Frosch."

"Don't open doors. That could've been Natsu or worse… Mirajane!" Lucy shivered at the thought of it.

"Mirajane goes directly to the guild, Lu-chan. It's Natsu and Gray you need to worry about."

"Yeah. Levy-chan, I need to sneak this bee into the guild. Rogue is getting more food for the house."

"Back door. I'll help."

"And now I have to pay Rogue back."

"Don't worry about it. Getting rid of Sting for the day can help me focus."

"I am not that bad."

"Pfft."

One by one, the three of them showered. Rogue was the first to leave. He took Frosch and Lector with him. Lucy made herself some tea before she left.

"Maybe you should spray him with your perfume. You know how Natsu and Gajeel are dragon slayers."

"And this is where I kill you if you spray lady perfume on me."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and ran into Lucy's room.

"Grab that brown long hair wig and makeup. Get some of my clothes out the closet!" Lucy said, running around.

They ran back downstairs and Sting started to back up.

"You're going to be a girl for a day… Sayuri." Lucy said with a grin.

"W-Wait… back up. Don't- GAHHHHHHHH!"

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"He looks pretty cute." Lucy said tapping her chin.

"We're good." Levy said, giving Lucy a high-five.

"NO YOU'RE NOT. DO YOU KNOW HOW GAY IT'LL BE IF SOMEONE WALKS UP TO ME?!" Sting yelled.

"I can't even hit you because the wig will get messed up." Lucy growled.

"This is the only way to get into the guild." Levy commented.

Lucy sprayed her strawberry scented perfume on Sting. He had a long, brown hair wig on with a skirt that reached above his knees and a long sleeved white top that says 'Hi', all courtesy of Lucy's closet.

"But, he's flat."

"YOU ARE GOING TO FAR! I DON'T WANT SEX APPEAL!"

Lucy and Levy sighed.

"The shaving took forever though." Lucy muttered as they exited the house.

"I am a guy with man hair."

"More like a gorilla. No wonder you wear long pants." Levy snickered.

"Stop walking like that, straighten your back!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, sorry if I am not lady like!" Sting growled.

Levy sighed. A few minutes past and the three were at the guild. Lucy did final checks, making sure Sting's wig was pinned down and wouldn't fly.

"Your mark is covered right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You made me wear long sleeve, Baka."

"Okay, let's go."

Levy open the doors and said her usual greetings. All eyes were on Sting and he gulp.

"Girl voice" Lucy whispered.

"Ohayo, minna! This is my friend, Sayuri!" Lucy said.

Sting did a shy wave like most girls would do. Levy was telling Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, and Cana the plan they had.

"Where'd you pick 'er up?" Gray asked.

"Gray! She's a friend!" Lucy shrieked.

Sting backed up a little, only to run into Natsu.

"She reminds me of Luce!" Natsu said, walking over to Lucy.

"Sayuri, say thank you!" Lucy yelled.

"You're loud." Sting said with a small soft voice.

"Kawaii! Her voice is so soft!" Mirajane said with a wink.

"Since these boys have no respect for women, come sit with us." Erza said with a nod.

"WE DO HAVE RESPECT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Not really." Levy muttered.

Lucy and Sting walked over to the bar counter and sat down.

"This wig is ichy." Sting growled.

"How did you two manage to make him wear a skirt?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and shivered at the memory while Sting grinned.

"It was horrible. His…"

"WENDY'S HERE!" Levy reminded Lucy.

"Eh? His what?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing! Let's go talk to Romeo!" Cana said, taking Wendy by the hand.

"It's your fault for making me wear a skirt."

Sting felt a hand go around his shoulder and almost knocked Natsu out.

"What do you want?" Sting said, almost forgetting to do his girl voice.

"I just want to say hi."

"Then, hi back. Now leave me alone. I don't know you well and for all I care you could be a player."

Lucy and Lisanna blinked and started to giggle. Sting cared about the break ups.

"Player? Tch."

"Mhm. I'd say by the way your face is right now, you've cheated and had many break ups."

"Sayuri, stop teasing." Lucy said.

"Whatever."

Natsu walked back to his table and growled. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow at him while the rest watched.

"What's your problem?"

"Luce's friend, Sayuri. She has some back talk for a girl." Natsu said.

"Must get it from bunny girl. They are friends right?"

"I don't like Sayuri's scent, it reminds me of Sting."

"It does."

"Just eavesdrop. You're dragonslayers right?" Gray shrugged.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"Yeah. She woke me up with a pocket knife and made me wear this crap." Sting growled.

"No one told you to push me off my bed."

Lisanna giggled.

"You guys do make a good couple." she said with a smile small.

"WE DO NOT! STOP COPYING ME! HMPH."

"That reminds me, Lisanna, you've been leaving the house all of a sudden. Where'd you go?" Mirajane asked.

"She probably went to go see that Takumi guy." Sting said.

"My little Lisanna is in a relationship again!" Mirajane squealed, hugging her sister.

"Lucy's the only one. Just go out with Sting and get it over with." Erza said with a nod.

"NO WAY! STOP COPYING ME YOU STUPID BLOND! YOU'RE BLOND TOO! HMPH!"

Lisanna, Mirajane, and Levy giggled. Even Erza let out a small chuckle. Sting and Lucy sent each glares.

"Pfft. Girl voice." Lucy reminded him.

"Shut up. I know."

"Rogue is going to take the whole day at the market." Levy giggled.

"Try getting along for at least five minutes." Mirajane suggested.

"Like this?"

Lucy swung her arm around Sting.

"Me and Sayuri are best friends for life! We are so close that we'd die together!" Lucy said with a peppy voice.

Sting swung his arm around Lucy.

"Me and Lucy are soooo close. If I was a guy we'd be even closer!" Sting said, using the girl voice properly.

"And we both sing! Yo Ho! Tra la la la la!" They sang, dancing around.

The girls were clutching their stomachs from laughter. Lucy and Sting continued to dance around and sing.

"You know what else me and Sayuri can do?"

"Stop… it's too funny." Levy said wiping a tear.

"This is what you get! We can do the macarena!"

"No… don't HAHA!"

The guild watched the two with amusement.

"Macarena! Aye!" Lucy and Sting said.

"You still have three minutes." Erza informed.

"You know what else friends do?" Sting asked.

"Mhm?"

"BATTLE!" Sting took out one of Lucy's scythes (Don't ask how he got it)

"Oh. That makes sense!" Lucy ran behind the bar counter and got her dangerous looking sword. Sting gulped.

"Lu-chan, you could lose!" Levy warned.

Lucy swung her sword around and grinned.

"Come at me bro."

"This is MANLY!" Elfman said.

Sting took the first move and almost forgot he was wearing a skirt. Lucy rolled her eyes a dodged the attack.

"Not as good, Sayuri."

"I have more tricks." Sting took out Lucy's pipe while she dodged the attack.

"My pipe! You bastard!"

"Lucy lost it! She called Sayuri a bastard when she's a girl." Happy flew around.

Sting grinned. "You mad?"

"Hell yeah!" Lucy yelled, swinging her sword around. Sting barely dodged it.

"I swear, you can kill somebody." Sting said, forgetting his girl voice.

"Did she just… sound like a guy?" Gray asked.

Lucy panicked and looked at her friends for help. They all made the same sign with their arms, an X. Lucy growled.

"Let's go." She said, grabbed Sting's hand.

"Where to?"

"Hide."

"Wait!" Natsu said, running after them.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORGET YOUR GIRL VOICE?!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't know how you girls can walk in these." Sting said, taking off his girl shoes.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy looked back.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up!" Sting yelled.

"This scent. Luce! Why are you hanging out with this guy?!" Natsu yelled.

"Ah! Shit! Sting call Rogue. Don't you have some mental power?" Lucy asked.

"What the hell you think I am, woman?" Sting growled.

Natsu and Gajeel took a step forward. Sting glared at them and had an idea. He picked Lucy up bridal style and started running.

"Can I take this wig off?" Sting asked as he ran.

"Whatever! You got caught!" Lucy yelled in Sting's arms.

"Take it off for me."

"Eh? Actually, okay."

Lucy ripped Sting's wig off, causing him to flinch.

"Ouch."

"Hey, it's that Sting and Lucy?" a bypasser said.

"Yup. Why is he holding her and in girl's clothing?" another bypasser said. They took pictures and sent them to Weekly Sorcerer.

"SEE?! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BLOWING OUR COVER!" Lucy yelled, punching Sting's chest.

"You should be thanking me!" Sting yelled.

"Luce! Do you trust him?!" Natsu yelled.

"I trust him more than I trust you! You just break peoples hearts and act like nothing's ever happened!"

Sting looked down at Lucy.

'Stop looking at me.' She thought.

'I feel like I'm about to cry for no reason... So I don't want you to see a weak side of me'.

"LUCE!"

"Shut up!"

Lucy's head shot up.

"You dumped both of them. Get it over with. You're targeting Lucy now that Lisanna is dating! So shut up hell up with your trust me crap!" Sting yelled.

"How would you understand anything? You've only met us once during the games, don't tell me how to control my words!" Natsu growled.

"Lucy's shut down! She forces a smile! That I understand!"

"Shut up…" Lucy muttered.

Sting and Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Put me down… both of you just shut up. I'm not on shut down and I do trust Sting more than you. Both of you don't understand anything, so shut up."

Sting placed Lucy down.

"Natsu, come here."

Natsu walked slowly and stood in front of Lucy.

"Do you wanna remember something about me?" she suddenly asked.

"I know everything about you Luce…"

"No you don't… you forgot what I said on our first date," Lucy slapped Natsu, hard, "you forgot I don't like players who want people back."

Sting stood there, but in his mind he was jumping around. He finally had a chance.

"Two words, Dragneel. Just friends." Lucy turned on her heel and walked off.

"Let's go, Sting!" she yelled.

Sting looked at Natsu. His face had a mark from Lucy's slap. He snickered. Natsu sent him a glare of hatred.

"It's on, Eucliffe."

"Whatever, Dragneel."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"Minna! I got the new issues of Weekly Sorcerer. " Mirajane said, hopping around.

"What's the cover this time?" Gray asked.

"I didn't look at it yet. Here gather around." Mirajane said walking to the bar counter. She placed the magazine on the counter.

"Ready… set… flip!" Mirajane flipped the cover and almost died.

"Lucy Heartifilia and Sting Eucliffe! Is this the next big thing in romance? And how will it say hidden?" Erza read.

"These guys are retarded. They let it out to the world already." Elfman said.

"They aren't even dating." Lisanna said.

Levy was about to flip the cover when Mirajane held the magazine against her chest.

"I'm framing this!"

The guild doors slammed open and everyone turned their heads.

"Calm down, Salamander."

"That… bastard…" Natsu said, punching a table.

Mirajane blinked.

"What's she holding?" Gajeel asked. Levy whispered in his ear.

"Oh. It's best not to show it to Salamander. He just got slapped and back talked by bunny girl."

"Lu-chan slapped him?!"

"Yeah, she slapped me and left with that stupid Sabertooth boy. No wonder her scent was so off today." Natsu muttered.

Mirajane looked at the girls and smiled.

'Good job, Lucy' she thought.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Sting was trying to comfort Lucy as much as possible. She was crying a waterfall and wouldn't shut up.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?! THIS IS TOO WEIRD!" Sting blurted.

Lucy looked up with her puffy eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she sniffed.

"I mean it's weird when you're not beating me up. You're too busy trying to be the heroine and you don't let anybody help you out. That's what I meant by shut down." Sting said, looking straight ahead.

Lucy flicked his cheek, "Whatever, bastard. And you're still wearing girl clothes."

"Look there they are!"

"Camera men?" the two blonds said at the same time.

"Haven't you seen the new cover?" a teenage girl asked, handing the two the magazine.

Sting took it and read it so Lucy can hear. A nerve appeared on both of their foreheads.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ME?! STOP COPYING ME!"

"Even when people are recording you guys are loud." Rogue said, appearing out of no where with bags.

A smirk appear on his face and he started to laugh a little.

"Sting, why are you wearing...Lucy's clothes?" He bursted out with laughter.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned around and all her guild mates were calling her. Mirajane was telling her to run like Sonic, but Lucy didn't hear.

"STING!"

Sting turned around and his guild mates were calling him. Rogue and Sting gulped. Lucy sighed and Sting almost yelled. Rogue was still trying to except the fact that Sting was wearing Lucy's clothes and the cameramen are recording everything, via lacrima. Sting, Rogue, and Lucy exchanged looks. Lucy went on her tippy toes and whispered something to Sting.

"I'll call Levy and tell her you need some backup. You CANNOT follow me to my house. Pass it to Rogue."

"Rogue said that he'll figure something out."

"I'm still gonna call Levy and the girls to help you out. Just don't follow me."

"Rogue said okay and I say that you're an annoying brat."

A nerve popped on Lucy's forehead, but she calmed down enough to start running. She took out her cell phone and dial Levy.

"Hello?"

"SOS! Sting and Rogue cannot go to my house. I'll hide in an alley by my house but i don't know where they'll go."

She looked behind her and some of her guild mates were still chasing her.

"Scratch that. Hide us in the girl's dorm at Faory Hills."

"Alright."

Lucy hung up and dialed Rogue.

"Hello?!"

"Jeez. No need to yell! Levy said go to Fairy Hills's girls' dorm and we'll hide there."

"MONSTERS!"

"Hello?"

"What is it blonde?! We're running from our physco guild mates! They keep throwing random crap at us!"

"Luce!"

"Hello? Blonde?! Oi, answer the phone!"

Lucy made a turn and saw Fairy Hills up front.

'Sting is probably going to yell at me. I need a new phone.' she thought.

Lucy saw Sting and Rogue at the entrance and started to run faster. She ran right into them yelling at them to move.

"What the hell?!"

"He's behind me!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Sting, that's disgusting. Why would you touch her-"

"Get inside and I'll give him and ass whooping." Lucy said, holding her sword.

The three of them went inside and Mirajane and the others waited from them. Natsu stood outside with the rest of the Sabertooth guild members cussing. Lucy sighed and glared at Sting.

"He's still wearing those clothes?" Levy giggled.

"DIE!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"What happened?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, Sting 'accidentally' touched Lucy's-"

"Don't say anymore." Levy muttered.

"I need a new phone." Lucy said.

"Eh? What happened? Didn't Natsu get you that phone?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I threw it at him cause he wouldn't shut up."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A PHONE?!" Sting yelled.

"SHUT UP! YOU WOULD THROW A PHONE AT ME IF I WAS TALKING SO MUCH!" Lucy said, aiming an ax at Sting's head.

"Uh, where did she get the ax from?" Rogue asked.

"Don't ask where she gets her weapons from." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"So, how long do you think we'll have to-" *crash* "-stay here?"

"Few hours. Natsu dosen't give up easily." Mirajane informed.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"I don't like those two hanging out with her either, so me and Gajeel will spy with you and Rufus." Natsu said.

"This is the only time we team up for something, got it?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. We start tomorrow afternoon. I'll track her scent."

"Right. Me and Rufus will record everything on lacrima."

"Then tell our masters." they said in unison.

"One thing, why do you want the fairy back so bad?"

"How about I answer that with another question. Why do you want that cocky dragon slayer so bad?"

"It's not like I like seeing him in girls' clothing running around with a fairy."

"Good point. And we need to get rid of all these magazines. One by one."

"Midnight."

"Alright."

Natsu and Minerva departed. Natsu sighed as he remembered Lucy throwing her phone at him.

'She really does hate me.' he thought.

He sighed as he walked back to the guild. A few minutes later, Natsu opened the doors shaking his head 'no.'

"Even Levy and the other girls are helping those three out." Gray muttered.

"Listen up! At midnight we get rid of all those magazines. Tomorrow afternoon, me and Gajeel are spying on Lucy. Minerva and Rufus from Sabertooth are going to record everything with a lacrima." Natsu announced.

"Nice plan. How will you find those Sabertooth Dragon Slayers though?" Gajeel snorted.

"Easy. Those two will be where Luce is."

Everyone who was currently in the guild started cheering for the plan. Natsu smirked and Gajeel snickered. Natsu was positive he'd get Lucy back.

｡◕‿◕｡

_**Here's the question before we move on to go Behind the Scenes.**_

**QUESTION**_**: What's your favorite Fairy Tail episode(s)**_

_**MY ANSWER: Episode 124 and 125. Lucy turns invisible and they go to a ball for their next mission.**_

｡◕‿◕｡

**Behind the Scenes with Disapper and Luna!**

Disappear500:I wonder what's gonna happen now...

Rogue:Whatever it is it should be entertaining.

Lucy:Something tells me I just might have to kill Sting.

Sting:WHY?

Lucy:Because your an idiot.

Sting:Oi Luna! You gonna let her kill me?

LunaNinjaKitty:Yup! Cause like Lucy said, your an idiot.

Sting:*deadpans*You'd really kill me...just like that?

Lucy:*laughs*I told you so!

Rogue:Please don't.

Disappear:Yeah. If you do we'll lose our personal entertainment.

Rogue:*nods*

Sting:*vain pops out*Oi! Is that all I am to you? A source of entertainment.

Rogue:Of course no-

Disappear500:Yes. Why?

Sting:Luna!*points at Disappear*Why'd you let this person make these anyway!

Disappear500:Because I'm awesome?

Lucy:Because they're fun?

Rogue:To get someone else's view?

Sting:*ignores them looking at Luna*

LunaNinjaKitty:Because Disappear made it funny. Got a problem? I'll get Lucy on you.

Sting:*deadpans*You're just like the rest of them aren't you?

Disappear500:*laughs*

Lucy:Can I do it now?

Rouge:*smirks*

Sting:You're all against me aren't you?

Disappear500:Maybe if you were nicer people wouldn't treat you this way.

Rogue:*nods*

Sting:Stop agreeing with her Rogue!

Rogue:But she's right.

Sting:SHE! IS! NOT!

Disappear500:*raises eyebrow*But it wouldn't hurt to be nicer would it?

Lucy:It certainly wouldn't kill you.

Sting:Luna! Why are you letting them gang up on me? Say something!

Disappear500:What do you say Luuuuuuuuuuna?

Sting:You weirdo.

Disappear500:*eyebrow twitch*Say one more thing and I WILL hurt you.

LunaNinjaKitty:Okay, okay, I think Sting's got enough ganging up from you guys

Sting:*smirks* See Luna is finally on my side.

LunaNinjaKitty:*evil smirk*I didn't get to gang up on him yet!

Rogue:*sweatdrops*And she's the author...I'm afraid of how our story's gonna turn out.

Disappear500:*sweatdrops*And they call ME evil...

Sting:You ARE evil.

Disappear500:*ties the end of a long rope to Stings foot*

Sting:*sweatdrops*What are you doing?

Disappear500:I WARNED you.

Lucy:What's she gonna do?

Rogue:*shrugs*

Disappear500:*kicks Sting in the gut so hard he flies away*

Lucy:*eyes pop out* What the hell?! You're worst than ERZA!

Disappear500:*smirks*I knew one of you would say something.

Lucy:Huh?

Disappear500:*grabs rope and pulls Sting back so he rams into Lucy*

Sting & Lucy:*unconscious groan*

Rogue:*smirks*

Disappear500:*laughs turning to Luna*Luna you got a camera? Mirajanes gonna loooove this.*rolls tongue*

Rogue:How exactly did you make him land on top of her like that...such a vulgar position.

(For those with no imagination, Sting's head is on Lucy's chest and he is lying on top of her between her legs)

Disappear500:*shrugs*Luck? So...you got a camera Luna. Hurry before they wake up!

LunaNinjaKitty:*runs in wearing glasses and holding a camera* Fufufu~ Mirajane is going to love these.

Rogue:What's with the glasses?

LunaNinjaKitty:Oh! I wear glasses.*click*

Disappear500:*puts hand on your hand to stop you*

LunaNinjaKitty:What?

Disappear500:*gets evil glint in eyes; evil smile*I just had a magnificent idea.*evil laugh*

LunaNinjaKitty:...Do I even WANT to know what it is?

Disappear500:*evil grin*Just watch.

Rogue:*smirks*THIS should be interesting...

Disappear500:*unties Stings foot and reties rope around Sting and Lucy*

Rogue:What ARE you doing?

Disappear500:Don't you want to see their reaction if they woke up like that?

LunaNinjaKitty:Yes...but why tie them up.

Disappear500:Imagine how they would react if they couldn't get away from each other.

Rogue:Now THAT sounds entertaining.

Disappear500:Okay...back to the story!

LunaNinjaKitty:I can't wait for those two to wake up.

Disappear500:Rogue! Go get us a video lacrima before they wake up!

Rogue:*walks away smirking*

Disappear500 & LunaNinjaKitty:We don't own Fairy Tail!

｡◕‿◕｡

_**H******__o_w'd you like it? Well, until next time :D

_**-Litty-chan :3**_


	7. The Battle Countdown

***sniff,sniff* THANK YOU MINNA! You helped me break the hundredth mark, so as my wonderful treat to my fabulous readers, two chapter of this are posted TODAY. Chapter nine will only have repsonses from Chapter 8. PMs will be sen for Chapter 7 responses. Okay? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Arigato!**

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

Normal POV

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Battle Countdown**

* * *

**mɪdɴɪgʜт**

"Alrighty. Backfire traps set." Lucy said, holding a thumbs up.

"Okay. Jump off the roof." Sting whispered.

"That's suicide." Lucy muttered.

"Don't worry. Hurry up, they may come." Rogue whispered.

"Arigato, Levy-chan, you should get back home." Lucy whispered.

"Alright. Ja ne!" Levy ran off to Fairy Hills.

Lucy gulped. She closed her eyes, and slid off the roof. Sting caught her and placed her on her feet.

"Test one. Dummy sliced with ax." Rogue said, checking off a list.

Lucy giggled evilly.

"Test two. Trampoline set and broken." Sting said.

Lucy chuckled.

"Test three. Bucket of glue, check. Four, trap doors, check."

Lucy laughed evilly and Sting shivered. Lucy stopped laughing and was about to reach for her phone and remembered. She sighed.

"We enter from the back door. Let's go." Lucy said, walking to the back.

Sting and Rogue followed Lucy's through the back. She stopped and held her hand out. Sting almost yelled at her, but an ax swung past them.

Lucy nodded and moved once more.

"How'd you know? I didn't even remember." Sting said.

"I just know my weapons, Baka."

Sting rolled his eyes and continued to follow Rogue and Lucy.

"Alright. Skip this step or you'll go down the trap door." Lucy said, hopping over the last step.

Sting almost stepped on it, but Lucy reminded him quickly. She growled.

"You owe me."

"Why?"

"You could've been swimming with the fishes, so, Friday afternoon you have to get me a new phone."

"Who has that type of jewels?"

"But the other day, you packed-" Rogue was cut of by a bag of Lays being stuffed in his face.

Lucy snickered, "So, you're getting me a new phone."

"Whatever. What if Salamander and Minerva don't back off?"

"Let's just say you're phone will have all sorts of cute accessories."

-crash-

"Looks like they're here." Lucy said, crawling into bed.

"Where do we sleep?" Sting asked.

"With me. If they come in the room and you're on the floor, it's obvious you're living with me. Get the vanilla perfume."

Rogue handed Lucy her vanilla scented perfume and she sprayed it all over the room. Sting coughed from the unmanly scent. Lucy gave the boys a questioning look when they didn't go to sleep.

"What's the matter?"

-crash-

"Maybe me and Sting should sleep underneath the bed." Rogue suggested.

-boom-

"Trap 4 already?! Alright. Fine. Go, go, go." Lucy said.

The two boys crawled under her bed and Lucy tossed so her back was facing the bedroom door. Lucy shut her eyes tight as she heard her door open with a slow 'creek'.

"My head is killing me." Natsu muttered.

"She's pretty smart for a fairy." Minerva said.

"This is all saved in my memory."

"Her scent is strong." Gajeel said, pinching his nose.

Lucy turned a bit so she can hear more of the conversation.

"It dosen't look like they're here." Minerva said.

"But her bra size his huugggee!" she added.

A nerve popped on Lucy's head. They need to get out, now. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes lazily. This is where her acting instincts kick in.

"N-Natsu… why are you here?" Lucy asked with a fake soft voice.

"I just wanted to see you all of a sudden."

"Tch. So, why did you bring Gajeel, Minerva, and Rufus?" Lucy asked while getting up.

"I-"

"Just get out."

"There are traps set a-"

"Avoid them and try not to get killed by an ax. Out."

"But the-"

"OUT! GET OUT!" Lucy screamed.

"I swear on my name Natsu, I will call the cops, and scream so loud that my neighborhood can hear. Get out." She said with a threatening voice.

"Calm down, bunny girl. He just-"

Lucy took a deep breath and held up three fingers.

"Whatever. Let's go." Minerva said, walking into the trap door. Minerva yelled with a 'kya' and Lucy held back her laughter.

"Have a safe fall!" Lucy said, slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Jeez. You're so evil." Sting said, crawling out from underneath her bed.

"Why are you covered in-"

"Rogue."

Rogue crawled out holding an empty bag of Lays and the two blonds sweat dropped.

"How does he stay so skinny?" Lucy asked.

"He works out."

"Figures."

"You think they'll come back?" Rogue asked, searching through his stuff for a bottle of coca cola.

-KYYYYYAAAAAAA-

"I doubt it." Lucy snickered.

"We'll rest the traps at one o' clock so we have twenty-five minutes to do what we please." Sting said, jumping on Lucy's bed.

"Alright then, I choose to beat the crap out of you."

"Don't touch my snacks or I kill you both." Rogue warned with a dark look.

"No ones gonna touch your snacks, bro."

Lucy walked over to Rogue's snack collection and took a cookie.

"I wanna see him get mad." She said, taking a bite out of the cookie. Sting shook his head and sighed. How stubborn can Lucy get?

"Ready!" Lucy said, eating another cookie.

Rogue flinched, "My chocolate chip cookie. You ate them."

A dark aura came out of Rogue, dark enough to scare Erza and Gildarts combined. Rogue pulled swords out of his stuff and threw them at Lucy. She dodged them, but he still had more revenge. Lucy grinned.

"This is way better than fighting Sting."

"HEY!"

Rogue fell to his knees. Lucy and Sting looked at him for a few seconds with a questioning look and he started to create waterfall... Of tears.

"MY COOKIE!" he cried.

"It's just a cookie." Sting rolled his eyes.

"IT WAS MY COOKIE. WE COULD'VE BEEN FRIENDS!"

"You hobo." Lucy and Sting said in unison.

◕‿‿◕

**тєam capтuʀє тʜє acтɪoɴ**

1:30 A.M

"Those were all the magazines right?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should wait outside the house. Those traps almost took our lives away." Natsu muttered.

"I know how we can figure out who goes in. It's like playing a game." Gajeel said.

"Pokemon? Then that's easy! Gajeel I choose you to get your ass kicked by weapons!" Natsu said.

"Baka."

"He means pick straws or something." Rufus said.

"Pokemon was easier." Natsu muttered.

"No, pokemon is retarded. (It hurt my heart to type this because Pikachu is so cute~) And we have no straws. So the easiest is Rock, Paper, Scissors. Me and Natsu go against each other. You and Minerva do the same. The winner from each side goes against each other. The winner is the one who has to go in." Gajeel explained.

"Who knew you could make up a plan so intelligent!" Natsu beamed.

"Who knew you could even use the word intelligent in a sentence." Minerva said.

"Who knew you could pronounce the word intelligent." Rufus added.

◕‿‿◕

**gɪʀʟs' dєғєɴsє тєam**

1:35 A.M

"That's right Captain Mirajane. They are choosing now." Wendy whispered through a head piece.

"Bsst. Bsst. Okay. I'll let Levy know." Mirajane said.

"I'm on it. I'll inform the three flags." Levy said.

"Me and Erza haven't seen anyone else interfering." Lisanna said.

"Co-Captain to Wendy, have they chosen?" Erza asked.

"Rufus is going in."

Mirajane used her tongue to click the roof of her mouth. She tapped her chin.

"He's going to be a tough one to crack."

"Mission retreat?" Levy asked, running towards Lucy's house.

"No. Keep going. Three Flags are pretty smart when they think things through. Though, I am feeling a disturbance in the air." Mirajane said.

"GAHH!"

"Hello? Erza? Lisanna? Captain to Co-Captain."

"HELP!"

"Wendy?! Levy retreat! Retreat! Hello? HELLO?!"

◕‿‿◕

**тєam capтuʀє тʜє acтɪoɴ**

1:40 A.M

"Nin-Nin! Sorry guys, but you're interfering with our plans. Nothing personal." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"What kind of sick person have you turned into?!" Erza growled.

"Jeez. They are so pushy." Minerva snickered, closing a door.

"We need to warn Lu-chan." Levy said.

"She dosen't have a phone remember?" Lisanna reminded.

"But Sting and Rogue-San do."

.

.

.

"I don't have their numbers." All the girls sighed.

"They took are head pieces. Mirajane is going to flip. She spent a lot of jewels on those." Levy said.

Rufus was walking to Lucy's house. He saw Minerva capture the little solid script mage. She nodded, giving him a signal to move on. Rufus opened the door, but didn't enter until a bucket of glue fell on the floor. He had the place memorized, there is no way they can escape this one.

◕‿‿◕

**тʜʀєє ғʟags**

1: 42 A.M

-crash-

Lucy jolted up from the noise and looked around. She heard another sound and woke the two dragon slayers beside her.

"Nani?" Sting muttered, yawning and stretching.

"They're back."

-crash-

Rogue and Sting sniffed and wrinkled their noses.

"It's just Rufus, but he hasn't gotten hit yet." Rogue informed.

"How come Levy didn't inform us?" Lucy asked.

Lucy thought a bit, "I'm climbing out the window. Stay under my bed and don't worry about the perfume, Rufus doesn't have a good sense of smell."

"Out the window?!" Sting repeated.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Lucy opened her bedroom windows.

Rogue handed her a watch, "This is a tracking device. I'm always prepared. Me and Sting will watch from this," Rogue held up a GPS system.

Lucy nodded and put the watch on. She jumped out and landed on the ground like a cat. Sting and Rogue hid under her bed and Rogue set up the tracking device. The two heard a creek and were ready to attack, just in case.

◕‿‿◕

**ʟucʏ _(suʀє єѵєʀʏoɴє gєтs a cooʟ ɴamє вuт mє)_**

1:50 A.M

Lucy felt this feeling of freedom inside of her. She was running pretty fast for a girl as well. Lucy saw a small shack and walked to it. It moved a bit, but she still opened it, out of curiosity.

"Lucy-san!"

"Guys, who did this two you? I'll make sure they pay. A trillion times." Lucy asked, untying her friends.

"They should be at Mirajane right now at the guild with the rest of the girls who took part of this operation. You wore you're clothes all this time?" Erza said.

"Always got to be ready for the unexpected." Lucy said, untying the last knot.

"Thanks. Lu-chan, what happened to Sting and Rogue?"

"Hiding. They're following me on this watch, so I'll be fine."

"Good luck. We'll back Rogue and Sting up at your house. Teach Natsu a lesson, promise?" Lisanna asked, holding up her pinky.

"Promise."

The girls took their seprate ways and Lucy pulled out her scythe. She couldn't lose, she made a promise.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, Lucy was standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild doors. She heard things breaking inside and thought the other boys of the guild must of joined this retarted war as well. It was like she was in a movie. Lucy sighed and opened the door.

"Charge with all force!" Mirajane yelled.

It was an all out war. And it was all because of a stupid prediction. Minerva started attacking Mirajane and she changed into her Satan Soul. Lucy stood there, holding her scythe until she felt something hot around her neck.

"Luce…"

Lucy jumped back and held her scythe with a firm grip in front of her. Lucy glared at Natsu with disgust, anger, and sadness. Everything as she knew it was disappearing. People were fighting for her again. It was sick.

"What the hell is your problem, Natsu? Didn't I tell you we're just friends? You made this into an all out war!" Lucy yelled.

"Me? Why are you skipping around with a rival?"

"Just me? You and Gajeel were just with Minerva and Rufus invading my house! You think I'm the only one skipping around with a rival?!"

"That's because we simply wanted you and those two dragon slayers away from each other."

"You're being a jealous bastard for no damn reason. Weren't you the one who dumped me?!"

The guild doors busted opened and Lucy saw the three people who she didn't want involved.

"Eh? So this is an all out war..."

"Nami… Takumi… Yuu… why?"

"We're gonna back you up all the way Lucy." Yuu said.

"Even if I get injured again!" Nami said with a bright smile.

"Cause that's what friends are for right?" Takumi asked.

"Guys!" Mirajane said. She took a punch in the gut and flew across the guild.

"Mirajane!" Nami said dropping the bag she was holding.

"Nami, wait!"

"I'll be fine, Lucy! Takumi's been training me and he's really strong. Hurry up and clean things up, me and the boys will help Mirajane."

Yuu whistled and his baby blue board appeared. Takumi hopped on with Yuu and zoomed past Lucy to get to Nami and Mirajane's side.

"Trust us!" Mirajane said, holding a thumbs up.

"Alright. I'm counting on you guys."

Lucy faced Natsu again and more hatred filling inside everytime she looked at him. Lucy took a step back and sighed. She looked at him one more time.

"REVENGE!"

Nastu's fists lit up and blocked Lucy's scythe attack. Natsu smirked and held up a head piece. Lucy blinked.

"Rufus, plan C is now a go."

"Plan C?" Lucy repeated.

◕‿‿◕

**ouтsɪdє ʟucʏ's вasє**

2:00 A.M

"Dance my swords!"

"Solid Script, wind!"

Rufus dodged them both and stopped. He took out one of Mirajane's head piece and Erza nearly lost it.

"Plan C? Alright."

"What crap are you talking about Rufus!?" Sting yelled.

Rufus stayed quiet and walked off.

"Battlefront Fairy Tail. I am needed."

More of Erza's swords appeared.

"Dance!"

Rufus dodged each one without looking.

"My, my, that blond girl of yours may not like me holding this."

"Her book!" Levy ran to get it back but Rufus punched her in the stomach several times and sent her flying.

"What book, Levy-san?" Wendy asked, healing Levy.

"That's… her mother's private journal. The last thing Lucy had of her mother. The bastard…" Levy tried to get up but Wendy pushed her back down.

"You need to heal. Me, Sting, and Rogue will retrieve the book. You meet at the guild when you're finished healing." Erza commanded.

"Alright." Levy said weakly.

"Geehee. Interfering I see."

"Gajeel!" Levy tried to get up again but Wendy pushed her down.

"You need to heal!"

"But… Gajeel… he…"

"Listen to Wendy! I'll take care of Gajeel. Sting and Rogue go get that book." Erza said.

"Oh? Titania wants to take me on, finally." Gajeel snickered.

"Save your breath. I'll take you out with one shot and when I get to the guild, I bet Lucy's already took care of Natsu."

"Oh, Salamander has tricks up his sleeve. A way to pull the bunny girl back to him so this stupid fight can end."

"I'll take him on!"

"Levy!"

"I'm fine! His 'Natsu' crap pisses me off more than ever. Wendy will heal me if I get hurt! I'll take him! Trust me. You need to help those two get the book back. I'm serious right now!"

"Tch. Let the bookworm fight. Let's see if you really are serious."

"No magic."

"Eh?"

"Lu-chan's not the only one who's been training."

｡◕‿◕｡

**gɪʀʟ quєsтɪoɴ: ʀoguє oʀ ɪĸuтo ғʀom sʜugo cʜaʀa?**

_**ʜoω ɪs a ғaɴgɪʀʟ supposєd тo cʜoosє. um... maʏвє ɪĸuтo.**_

**вoʏ quєsтɪoɴ: ʟucʏ oʀ uтau ғʀom sʜugo cʜaʀa?**

...

_єpɪc. jusт ʟɪĸє тʜєsє ғoɴтs! sɪɴcє ɪ'm oɴ mʏ ɪpod ғoɴт maĸєʀ ʟєт's mє usє тʜєsє. so ɪ dєcɪdєd тo вє cʀєaтɪѵє. ʜєʀє aʀє тʜє ʀєѵɪєωs тʜaт ʜєʟpєd mє ʀєacʜ 100_

**ʟoѵє cʜʀoɴɪcaʟ**: ɪ caɴ'т sтop ʟaugʜɪɴg ωʜєɴєѵєʀ ɪ ʀєad 'ʟooĸs oғғ ɪɴтo dɪsтaɴcє'. aʜ~ тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg

**mєʟodʏĸєʏ**: ғʀɪєɴds ωɪтʜ dɪsappєaʀ? ɪ тoʟd ʜєʀ ʏou saɪd ʜɪ. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg

**ʜɪɴagɪĸu zєєʟmaʀт**: ɪ ʀєmєmвєʀ тʜaт єpɪsodє! *daʏdʀєams* ʟoĸє camє ouт oғ ɴo ωʜєʀє! тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**pocĸʏ ĸɪss**: 127? oʜʜʜ! duʀʜ. ɪ ʟɪĸєd тʜaт oɴє тoo! тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**spɪdєʏcʜad**: ωє madє suʀє sтɪɴg ωas вєɪɴg тoтuʀєd ɪɴ тʜє pʀocєss. ʜaʜa! тʜє sтoʀʏ madє ʏou ʟoʟ? pʜєω! ɪ ωas тʜɪɴĸɪɴg ɪт ωasɴ'т ғuɴɴʏ. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg

**guєsт 8-19**: тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg! ɪ ʜopє ʏou ʟɪĸє тʜɪs cʜapтєʀ :)

**ʟʏ-jaɴє**: ɪ єɴjoʏєd ʀєadɪɴg ʏouʀ ʀєѵɪєω so mucʜ! ɪ madє тʜɪs cʜapтєʀ sєєm ʟɪĸє a sʟʏ moѵɪє jusт тo вє тʜє ʀaɴdom cʀazʏ pєʀsoɴ ɪ am! ғʀom тʜє sтaʀт, ɪ ωouʟd do тʜaт тoo aɴd тʜєɴ ωʜєɴ ɪт's a cʜapтєʀ ɪ ʀєaʟʟʏ ʟɪĸє, ɪ posт a ʀєѵɪєω ѵєʀʏ ʀaɴdom? ʏєs, ʏєs ɪ am! тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg

**goʟdєɴʀosєтaɴʏa**: ʜopє ʏou ʟɪĸєd тʜɪs cʜapтєʀ aɴd тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg тaɴʏa!

**dɪsappєaʀ500**: ɪ ĸɴєω ɪт! somєтʜɪɴg jusт ғєʟт ouт oғ pʟacє ωʜєɴ ɪ pasтєd ɪт. *sɪgʜ* ωєʟʟ... ɪ ʟєaʀɴ ғʀom mɪsтaĸєs. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**aɴgєʟ×ʀєapєʀ**: 100тʜ ʀєѵɪєωєʀ! *ʜaɴds ʏou a cooĸɪє* ʏup, тʜɪs ɪs a sтɪcʏ sтoʀʏ aɴd тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**aʟтʀɪʟasт13**: :( ɪт ωas coɴғusɪɴg? ɪ ʜopє ɪт ωasɴ'т ɪɴ тʜɪs cʜapтєʀ. aɴd тʜaт ωas ғuɴɴʏ вєcausє juѵɪa madє up a ʟoѵє cʜaʀт тʜaт ωas ωʀoɴg ɪɴ so maɴʏ ωaʏs. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**єʀza scaʀʟєтs**: тʜaɴĸs! aɴd ɪт ωas тʜє ғɪʀsт тɪmє ʜє saɪd somєтʜɪɴg ωɪтʜouт тʜє ωoʀd maɴ. ɪ ɴєєd тo cʜaɴgє тʜaт! ʜaʜa. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!

**1ғaɪʀʏтaɪʟʟoѵєʀ**: тʜaɴĸs aɴd doɴ'т ғoʀgєт тo ʟooĸ ғoʀ cʜapтєʀ єɪgʜт. ɪ posтєd ɪт as a тʀєaт. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg.

**ɪzzʏ26**: ɪ ʀєmєmвєʀ 109. ωʜaт ωas 65 aвouт agaɪɴ? aʀgʜʜ ɪ caɴ'т ʀєmєmвєʀ! тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg.

**apʀɪʟdʀagoɴғɪʀє16**: ɪ'd ʟoѵє тo sєє sтɪɴg ɪɴ gɪʀʟ's cʟoтʜɪɴg ғoʀ aɴ odd ʀєasoɴ. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg! :)

**ғaɪʀʏ тaɪʟ aɴd aɴɪmє ғтω**: ωʜєɴ ɪ ʀєad ʏouʀ ʀєѵɪєω ɪ ωas ʟaugʜɪɴg so ʜaʀd. oʜ gosʜ. ɪ caɴ'т, тʜaт ωas ғuɴɴʏ. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg

**dєmєтєʀ13909**: aʀє ʏou oĸaʏ?! aɴd ɪ acтuaʟʟʏ тʜɪɴĸ тʜaт ωas тʜє ғuɴɴɪєsт cʜapтєʀ ɪ'ѵє ωʀɪттєɴ. тʜaɴĸs ғoʀ ʀєѵɪєωɪɴg!


	8. Hellos are better than Goodbyes

**Here's the second chapter as my treat. Remember what I said in chapter 7. If you don't please go re-read before you review. Arigato~!**

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

Normal POV

* * *

**Chapter 8: ʜєʟʟos aʀє вєттєʀ тʜaɴ goodвʏєs**

* * *

**вɑттʟєғʀoɴт ғɑɪʀʏ тɑɪʟ**

2:05 A.M

Lucy held her scythe in front of her, glaring at two enemies and one friend. Nami and Yuu got injured badly. Takumi and Yuu are looking for Wendy right now. Lisanna joined the girls in battle against the boys a few minutes ago and Rufus came holding Lucy's precious book which made her furious.

"You think you can take all three of us on and not destroy your book?" Minerva asked with a mocking tone.

"Go kill yourself." Lucy said attacking Minerva with her scythe. Minerva dodged and Lucy jumped back. She had an idea. Lucy dropped her scythe and ran to the back of the guild. It was like the place where Erza and Lucy keep all their weapons. Lucy grabbed her long, dangerous, pointy sword and ran back, attacking Minerva head on. Minerva didn't have time to react and Lucy's sword cut her fighting arm.

"One down." Lucy muttered. Lucy thought she could fight Rufus with her keys, but the only problem was, she left them at home. Lucy hit her cheek.

"Baka."

Erza came barging in and she looked at Minerva, then at Lucy, and back to Minerva.

"I see. Aquarius taught you well." Erza nodded.

"I didn't do training for nothing. Where's Levy-chan and Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Levy wanted to fight Gajeel. Wendy is going to heal her if she gets injured. Apparently, Levy's been doing her own training as well." Erza explained.

"Oh. I hope she's okay."

"Need some help?" Erza took a pipe out of her cleavage and Lucy sweat dropped.

"I need my book back."

"Only one way to get the book back." Natsu said.

"And that would be?"

"Go out with Natsu again. We take Sting and Rogue back. Everything is normal again." Rufus said, waving the book around.

"Frosch, get the book!"

"Okay~! "

Lucy smiled widely as Frosch flew towards them. Rufus snickered and Rogue realized why.

"Shit. Frosch move!"

"This is Pokemon." Natsu said with great trumiph.

Frosch didn't move in time and Rufus poked her three times in the stomach. Frosch was down with a blink of an eye and Lucy growled.

"Just give us the book!" Sting growled.

A look of sadness and hatred filled Lucy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I'll…" Lucy paused, "alright. I'll do it. Just give me my book."

"You can't be serious, Lucy? You promised Lisanna."

Lucy looked up and smiled at Erza, "You win some… and you unfortunately lose some. That book is too precious for me to sacrifice."

"That means,"

"we have to move out."

"Some other time, okay?" Lucy walked over to Natsu who pulled her in for a hug. The whole battlefield was quietly watching.

"I love you… Luce."

A tear slid down Lucy's cheek, "Y-You too, Natsu."

Rufus handed Lucy the book and picked up Minerva bridal style.

"Nice working with you, Salamander." Minerva muttered.

Sting and Rogue glanced at Lucy one more time before their guild mates told them to get their things at Lucy's house.

◕‿‿◕

**gajєєʟ, ʟєѵʏ, ωєɴdʏ**

2:15 A.M

"It stopped." Gajeel said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"Levy-san, look."

Levy saw Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Rufus walk past them to go talk to Gajeel. Rogue and Sting signaled Levy and Wendy telling them thank you.

"She… lost?" Levy asked quietly.

Rogue nodded and entered Lucy's house, getting all his stuff and Sting's things. Sting helped him and they left with their guild mates.

"How did he win?" Levy asked.

"Bunny girl agreed to go out with him again, that's the only thing he'd accept."

"I want to pound his head." Levy muttered.

"Come on, Wendy. I need to see this myself."

◕‿‿◕

**вɑттʟєғʀoɴт ғɑɪʀʏ тɑɪʟ**

2:20 A.M.

Levy and Wendy walked into the guild and couldn't believe it.

"Wendy! Can you heal Yuu and Nami? We've looked for you!" Mirajane bolted up.

"S-Sure…"

Lisanna walked past Levy. Levy could tell Lisanna was pissed off at Natsu for going this far. But, Levy hasn't seen Lucy reaction yet. Natsu let Lucy go and talk to Levy. Lucy pulled her arm and dragged her outside, Erza followed.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried. Levy comforted her friend as much as possible, but Erza was the one who said the right stuff.

"Shush… there, there. You'll see them again. Watch, we'll make Natsu, Gajeel, Minerva, and Rufus pay." Erza said calmly.

"I don't know why I'll miss them." Lucy muttered.

"You were getting used to them already, we were too." Levy said.

Mirajane and Wendy walked outside with Nami and Juvia.

"Looks like it's only the girls, huh?" Lucy joked wiping her eyes.

"Stop crying."

"J-Juvia?"

"Gray-sama made the wrong choice here. Some of us did, but Juvia and the others will defiantly let you see those two again." Juvia said.

"Juvia is hundred percent correct! We'll sleep at your house because you may need some time away from Natsu for a while. We'll get you a new phone, and hang out and make plans. Then, you could see Natsu." Nami said with a grin.

"It'll be fine Lucy-san."

"We'll get your love signals back!"

"I DON'T HAVE LOVE SIGNALS!"

"See? It's already working, Lu-chan."

"My predicitions are correct. You've defiantly fallen in love after the seven year time skip." Cana said, appearing with a bottle of booze.

"No I haven't!"

"Then why do you miss Sting?" Erza asked.

"I said I miss Sting and Rogue!"

"That's not what my love signals tell me."

"Shut up!"

Lisanna came back a few minutes later and talked with the girls. Mirajane stuck her head through the guild doors.

"You're explaining to Master, Natsu. And Lucy's sleeping over with us, just so she can cool down. If you don't like it you can go eat a chocolate chip cookie for all I care." Mirajane said.

ʟucʏ poѵ

What is love and why can't I find it like everyone else? Some of you may be thinking that I'm lucky enough to have Natsu. Yeah, I guess, but my love for him is being forced, so it isn't real, right? That's what I thought.

"Alright. Let's go." Mirajane said.

I nodded and walked with the rest of the girls. We were all talking but that one topic was stuck in my mind. Love.

"Hey, how does love feel like?" I asked.

"Haven't you been in love?" Mirajane asked.

"I guess if you can consider love for Natsu. Other than that, nope. How does it feel to really be in love?" I asked.

"It makes you like me. Crazy about it. Or like Erza, who bottles up her joy because she scared of losing her love again. Maybe like Bisca and Evergreen who are in denial about love. There's types like Levy and Wendy, who are still juniors. And then there's Lisanna, finding their true prince charming." Mirajane explained.

"Hey! Really Mira?! Juniors?" Levy yelled.

"Or maybe their are types like you, who still want to cry, but they hurt their insides bottling up all those random emotions and the least expected person save them from it all."

"Mhm. I guess." I really didn't understand what Mirajane meant by 'bottling up emotions', but it'll make sense soon.

"Then there's Juvia, crazy about one person but so close to choosing the other."

"That makes sense."

We arrived at my house a few seconds later. All the lights were off and the traps aren't set. They weren't there at all. I opened the lights and almost screamed to the top of my lungs.

ɴoʀmaʟ poѵ

Lucy almost screamed from shock.

"What? Don't just stand there like a complete idiot. Feed me."

Lucy blinked and smiled.

"Sting! Rogue!" Lucy pulled the two into a bear hug.

"We were only gone for like twenty minutes." Rogue chuckled.

"You're so heavy." Sting muttered.

"Awwwwww! I'm totally sleeping over!" Mirajane said.

"I second that thought." Erza nodded.

Lucy released the two from the hug and went tithe kitchen to get a snack. Her house wasn't the only thing that was cleaned.

"Sting…" Lucy's eye twitched.

"Nani? I'm talking to-"

"DIE!"

Lucy chased Sting around the house holding her scythe. Rogue burped.

"Excuse me."

"Your the one who ate all of Lucy-san's snacks?" Wendy asked.

Rogue nodded and held his index finger up to his lip.

"Shhh."

The girls giggled and nodded.

"Get over here you fat ass!"

"I didn't eat 'em!"

"You expect me to think Rogue ate them?!"

"YES!"

｡◕‿◕｡

_ɴamɪ aɴd тʜє тωo вoʏs aʀє maĸɪɴg тʜєɪʀ appєʀєɴcє ɪɴ тʜє ɴє×т cʜapтєʀ! *cʟappɪɴg* ɪ goтa ʀєѵɪєω saʏɪɴg тʜaт тʜєʏ sʜouʟd comє вacĸ. ɪ am ωaʀɴɪɴg ʏou ɴoω, sтɪcʏ ғaɴs... тʜєʀє ωɪʟʟ вє somє ʟucʏ × oc вuт ɴoт a ʟoт._

**quєsтɪoɴ: ʜappʏ oʀ ғʀoscʜ?**

_**pʀєттʏ єasʏ aɴsωєʀ... ғʀoscʜ!**_


	9. I'll Kill for You

**_Hey everyone, if your going to PM me... I may take longer to respond. Also, I have a stupid poll out about exceeds. XD Anyway, I'm glad I got feedback for both chapters seven and eight. The responses for chapter seven may take a little longer though, gomen._ **

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I'll Kill for You**

* * *

Normal POV

The next day, Lucy and the girls went back to a now clean looking guild, but an angry looking master. Makarov was yelling at everyone for fighting over something so stupid. He was loud too. Mirajane sighed.

"I'm going to have to hear most of it." She muttered.

"I'll take it for you." Erza said, "Much of the unimportant things go out the other ear."

"Hey Lucy, I heard you were going somewhere with Takumi-kun and the others." Lisanna said.

"Yup. Later on, but Natsu wants to get me a new phone first."

"I thought '_he_' was going to get you one tomorrow?" Mirajane asked.

"I told '_him_' that '_he_' needs to stay hidden."

"Lucy-san, Mira-san, why do you keeping moving your index and middle finger up and down?" Wendy asked.

"It's for '_quotations_'. I can't '_stop_'." Lucy said.

Wendy and Levy started and couldn't stop as well.

"Lu-chan! Mirajane! This is all _'your fault'_!" Levy shrieked.

"It's '_addicting_'" Mirajane smiled.

"Ready to go Luce? What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"'_Quotations_'!" Wendy said.

"And we can't 'stop'" Mirajane said.

"Take one step out of the guild and see if it stops there."

The girls nodded and stepped outside. They started to talk, and the quotations stopped.

"Alright. Ready now?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah. Just keep your distance." Lucy warned.

"Good luck, Lucy!" Mirajane waved.

Lucy sighed and put on a fake smile.

'I do it way too often' she thought.

"What type of phone do you want?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Lucy muttered, crossing her arms.

Natsu put his hands behind his back, "C'mon Luce. At least try to be happy."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then I won't get you a phone."

"So?"

"You're still mad?"

"Yes."

"Smile?"

"No."

"Do you still want the phone?"

"I don't care."

Natsu sighed. He just couldn't win. One minute, Lucy was laughing with her friends and talking, now, she's not even saying more than five words. Natsu thought a bit.

"You want ice cream?"

"No. I have ice cream at my house and I'm going somewhere later on."

'At least she said more than five words.' Natsu thought.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I wasn't the one who planned that out."

"I love you."

"I hate your selfish guts."

Natsu sighed again, but this time with defeat. Lucy officially hated him. He remembered whenever she used to say 'I love you' to him with a smile. Now whenever they talked, her voice was bitter and full of hatred. The entered the phone shop and the owner welcomed them both as a 'happy couple'.

"Tch." Lucy simply said. She looked around for the most expensive and good-looking phone there because Natsu said he'd get her any phone.

"This one " Lucy pointed.

"Oh! That one is new and available. The screen is wide and slim so it can fit in your pocket. Do you want to look for a case as well?" the owner asked.

Natsu looked at the price and almost had a heart-attack.

_**90,000 jewels.**_

"You sure you don't want anything else, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I want this one. I'm going to go look for a case." Lucy said.

"What happened to her other phone?" the owner asked.

"She threw it at me and it broke." Natsu muttered.

"Ah~! Then I could give you this one for 60,000 jewels."

"That'll be perfect"

"Let me go get her the phone."

"Natsu! I found a case!" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled weakly and walked over to Lucy.

"This one. It has a picture. Of a panda drinking coca cola!"

"How much?"

"30,000 jewels, since this is the last one."

Either way, Natsu would still be paying 90,000 jewels. He sighed and brought her the case

At least she was talking again. They walked out and the sunlight hit Lucy's screen.

"I needed this so bad!" She said looking at her phone.

"Natsu, can I get your phone, I need to add contacts."

"Here."

"Why is Zancrow in your contacts?"

"Just to have more contacts."

"Pssh"

Lucy handed Natsu his phone and called Levy.

"Yo, Levy-chan! Yup, it's really nice too. Oh, 90,000 jewels," Lucy laughed "I know right? Hey, can you text me Nami's number? Yeah, yeah. They're there?! Alright. Tell them to wait a little longer. Bye."

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"I need to get back to the guild."

"Okay"

The walk back to the guild was quiet. Lucy kept getting text messages about new ringtones. She downloaded one that was really cute. Caramelldansen. [XD That's my ringtone] She listened to it on repeat, just to annoy Natsu. When he started humming with the song, Lucy stuffed the phone in her pocket. The arrived after Lucy stuffed her phone in her pocket. She saw her friends talking to Nami, who had a bandaged leg, Yuu, had a bandaged wrist, and Takumi who had a few scars on his arms. She smiled brightly and hugged her three friends. Natsu looked at the ground. He knew he wouldn't get those hugs again.

"I'm so sorry about earlier this morning. I hope you guys are okay."Lucy apologized.

As Natsu lasted by the group to go in the guild, he glared at Yuu. Yuu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lucy.

"I heard you got a new phone." He said.

Lucy took out her phone, "Yup! Look at the panda!"

"Aw that's so cute!" Levy squealed.

"Right? Well, we should get going. You guys can sleep over again."

"Alright. Nami and the others can come too right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. We'll fit."

"YOSH! SLEEPOVER!" Levy cheered.

"Wait, I wanna show you guys something, have you ever heard of a dance called 'Dadaskiko'?" Nami asked.

"I've heard of it!" Wendy and Lucy said in unison.

"Oh no." Takumi muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"Nami has been doing this dance for dance in her room."

Nami, Lucy, and Wendy did the moves and chanted 'Dadashiko' over and over. [Go on YouTube and type Dadashiko from Shugo Chara] Levy joined in with Lisanna.

They started laughing when they finished.

"I have the sudden wanting to do the dance." Yuu said.

Takumi and Lisanna sweat dropped. Erza and Yuu joined the 'Dadashiko Group' and did it for at least one minute.

Lucy laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's go. I'll see you guys at the house."

"Alright. And then we could do Dadashiko again!" Mirajane said.

"YOSH! DANCE SLEEP OVER!" Levy said.

"Bye~!"

｡◕‿◕｡

"Ice cream~!" Nami sang.

"I scream for..." Lucy sang.

"Ice cream!" Yuu finished.

"Oh gosh. You guys are such kids." Takumi said.

"I don't understand how you're my brother, you are no fun!" Nami pouted.

"You know when he's fun?" Yuu asked, swinging an arm around Nami and Lucy.

"I do! Around Lisanna~!" Lucy said.

"LISANNA AND TAKUMI! LISANNA AND TAKUMI! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! PLAYING THE POCKY GAME!" The three sang.

"You guys are so immature."

The three went up in Takumi's face and made straight faces.

"My,my Lucy-san what an incredible day we are currently having? Am I not right?" Nami said, holding up a pinky.

"Yes, yes. And Yuu my dear, don't you agree? It is quite lovely. It would be even better if I can have tea sitting in the daylight. Oh ho ho ho." Lucy said, using a fake accent.

"Yes. Indeed. We do not have time for joking around. We must find tea or this beautiful day will go to waste!"

"Alright, alright. You guys are horrible at being mature." Takumi said, pushing their faces away.

"Yuu is the oldest here so stop acting so pushy and be like a kid again!" Lucy wined.

"Yeah! C'mon do Dadashiko!" Nami cheered.

"Not again."

"Dadashiko, Dadashiko..." Lucy, Nami, and Yuu chanted. Everyone gathered around, laughing at the moves they were doing. Some little kids that were probably seven joined the trio and Takumi sighed.

｡◕‿◕｡

"You did Dadashiko for an HOUR!" Takumi yelled.

"Calm down. It was funny" Yuu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You guys are so hyper! How can you do it for that long?" Takumi asked.

"The kids my dear Watson." Nami said.

"Oh gosh."

Yuu whistled and his baby blue board appeared. Takumi sighed and whistles as well and a red board with flame designs appeared.

"Cool! Takumi has one too!" Lucy said.

Nami whistled and a hot pink one appeared.

"All of you have one?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"We got the magic!" Nami said, doing the wave with her arms.

"Hop on." Yuu said. The four all got on the boards and stood up when the started. While the were in the air, they sat down

"Isn't this cool Lucy-chan?" Nami asked, her purple hair flowing in the wind.

"Yup! I've done this with Yuu before!"

"Who wants to race?" Takumi asked.

"Here comes his cool guy character. Alright. Fine." Yuu said. The three of them hit their boards once and the boards stopped moving but remained in the sky.

"Hold on okay? I'm gonna win!" Yuu said grinning.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

The boards moved at high speed and it looked like all three were at the same position, but Takumi was in the lead by a split second. Lucy held on to Yuu's waist, tight. The wind was hitting her face, but it felt good. It came to a stop and Yuu came in second place. They went back on the ground.

"How come I'm always last?" Nami asked, puffing her cheeks.

"Not fast enough, juniors." Takumi snickered.

"Can't Lucy-chan use one of Yuu's boards so I can come in third?" Nami asked.

"If she wants." Takumi shrugged.

"Really? That'll be cool."

"Alright." Yuu whistled and a white board with yellow stripes appeared. Yuu taught Lucy all the basics of using the board and Yuu decided that Lucy could keep his board.

"Sweet! I'm using it!" Lucy said, flying around

"Let's race!" Nami announced.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

Lucy and the others went at high speed and she came in third.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Nami screetched.

"Not bad. But I still beat you." Yuu smirked.

"I'll beat you."

"I'll be waiting"

｡◕‿◕｡

The four of them went to Lucy's house around five o' clock. As expected, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, and Erza were there with Sting and Rogue.

"I thought they-"

"Nope. They came back."

"Oh"

"Hello Junior Crip Walker." Sting said, ruffling Yuu's hair.

"What's with the board?" Rogue asked, drinking a Orange Fanta.

"Yuu gave it to me." Lucy said, placing her board in the closet.

"Aw! How romantic!" Mirajane teased.

"Shut up!" Lucy walked into the kitchen and went through her fridge. She went and brought things earlier. A nerve popped on her forehead.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY AIRHEADS?!" she yelled.

Rogue sat up and gulped.

"Not again." Wendy sighed.

"What's happening?" Nami asked.

"Lucy's about to blame me for something again." Sting muttered.

Lucy marched into the living room and butted heads with Sting.

"Where the hell is my Airheads?" she asked.

"Rogue."

Lucy looked at Rogue who was trying to hide a bunch of wrappers. Lucy blinked and smiled

"Alright. I'll just get a Klondike bar." She said.

A nerve popped on Sting's forehead and everyone sweat dropped.

"HOW COME ROGUE IS OFF THE HOOK?!" Sting yelled.

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT A GREEDY BASTARD!'l

"But, Rogue eats most of your food." Levy sighed.

"LISTEN TO BLUE HEAD! HE EATS MORE THAN ME!"

"SHUUTTT UPPPP!"

Lucy started chasing Sting around the house and Rogue sighed with relief and continued to eat more Airheads. Nami and Wendy started to do Dadashiko with Yuu, Levy, and Mirajane. Takumi and Lisanna were talking to each other and Erza was flipping through channels, eating chips with Rogue.

"You think that they're going to calm down?" Erza said, eating a chip.

"I doubt it." Rogue answered, chewing an airhead. The two sighed and continued to flip through channels. Gosh, it was loud.

Lucy sat down and stretched her legs.

"It'a a miracle." Rogue teased.

"What's happening to Lucy's violence?" Mirajanae asked.

"Bleh." Lucy responded.

"I DON'T SEE THE MIRACLE! SHE CHASED ME 5 SECONDS SHORT!" Sting yelled.

"Bleh!"

"Maybe she's going through her love stage."

"BLEH!"

Mirajane whispered in Lucy's ear, "Is it Yuu?"

"MIRAJANE!"

"Yup. GIRL CONFERENCE!" Mirajane said, walking up to Lucy's room.

"Who else has the sudden feeling to spy on them?" Takumi asked.

"I do."

｡◕‿◕｡

"Oh! That thing. Pssh." Nami said, waving her hand up and down.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy held up a hand and heard creeks. She smirked and started to talk loud.

"Well, it wasn't anything much and it was easy to find out since he leaves it all over the room!" Lucy said.

Levy understood and nodded.

"Lu-chan, that is so mean!"

"Well, now they are full of 'things'! I am surprised he hasn't put one on yet."

"We should make him put his shoes on and see if he screams like a little girl!" Nami added.

"That would be quite entertaining." Erza said.

"So should we do it?" Lucy asked.

"No! We should add more 'things' first." Wendy said.

"Good idea Wendy." Lucy said. She got up and started walking around her room and the rest of the girls followed.

"Maybe we should eat some of Rogue's snacks too." Nami said, making noises with his bag of Lays.

"And maybe set a trap in here!" Nami added.

Lucy held up three fingers and did a countdown.

"My snacks!"

"What did you do to my shoes!?"

"Traps?!"

"Busted." All the girls said in unison.

｡◕‿◕｡

"Now the four of you are going to say in here until our girl conversation is done." Lucy said.

The girls hooked the boys on the back of Lucy's door and tied their hands together. It was difficult, but the boys were over powered.

"WEDGIE!"

The girls laughed and closed the door. They walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So Nami knows?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course. I had to tell her."

"So what did he do?" Levy asked.

"Well, after the boarding things, Yuu went to get us ice cream so I came with him so I can help him carry it. And then…" Lucy started playing with her fingers.

"What?!"

Nami sighed, "Yuu kissed her and blah, blah, blah."

"HE WHAT?" Mirajane squealed.

"Shush!"

_-Thud- -Thud-_

"What the?" Wendy asked.

"OWWWW! IT HURTS. STOP!"

"We have a yaoi scene happening upstairs." Mirajane said.

"What's Yaoi?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Nothing. Now cover your eyes and ears." Lucy said.

"H-hai…"

"WHYYYYY?! IT'S MY ROOM!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down. Three blonds and a black haired boy, what can go wrong?"

"PULL! DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!"

"Was that... Sting? Okay, I'm officially grossed out." Lucy shivered.

_-Thud-_

"OW!"

"Can we please stop them?" Levy asked.

"Shush. Yaoi is the best type of romance." Mirajane said, running up the stairs.

The girls followed them. Nami led Wendy up the stairs. Mirajane opened the doors. Yuu was trying to untie Takumi and Rogue was trying to untie Sting. Of course, Rogue made the knot tighter and it hurt Sting. Takumi on the other hand kept yelling at Yuu and Yuu kept stepping on his head while saying 'Don't talk to your elder like that' and Takumi's head against the floors made the thud sounds. Lucy uncovered Wendy's eyes.

"So it's not yaoi." Mirajane said with a disappointed voice.

Lisanna was shocked, "She's sad!"

"We missed the whole conversation." Yuu sighed.

Takumi was shocked, "And half of it is your fault!"

Mirajane elbowed Lucy and wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy sighed and untied the boys. Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello? Your what? I didn't ask you to. No, I don't want your company, don't just make decisions on your own. Well, I don't! Whatever, I'll see you there." Lucy threw her phone on her bed.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?"

"Natsu wants me to meet him by the movies. Said that he wants to change my mind and take me out."

Lucy grabbed her phone and keys.

"I'll be back later on tonight, you guys can last right?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. Since I'm the oldest, I'm in charge." Mirajane said.

"Stay strong everyone." Lucy said.

"Be careful. He has tricks up his sleeve."

Sting and Rogue's phone started vibrating so Lucy stayed to hear what happened.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We have to stay in your guild. Our was destroyed by none other than Salamander." Sting growled.

"Starting tomorrow."

"Living hell, you and Sting should go. From here, we're enemies."

"Alright."

"Lucy, I'd be best if you play it safe and pretend your enjoying Natsu's company." Mirajane said.

"Tch. I'm going. Ja ne."

｡◕‿◕｡

Lucy walked to the movies and saw some Sabertooth members walking to Fairy Tail. She knew Natsu's plan was to show off and she'll make sure it backfires. Mirajane didn't understand. She over heard something about Sting and Rogue.

"They'll probably start talking to them, so make sure they have distance. That stupid blond is interfering with my love life." Minerva scowled.

"Salamander planned this out well, and they better look good and happy or Sting's gonna swoop her away."

"I'll never let that happen. I'll kill her if I have to."

Lucy's eyes widened with shock. Before she was by the movies, she dialed Mirajane.

"Hello?"

"She'll kill me!"

"Who?"

"M-Minerva, she'll kill me if I don't stay away from Sting, so I'll have to get along with Natsu if I want to keep my life."

"This girl is sick." Mirajane muttered.

Lucy sighed and hung up. She put on a fake smile and walked to where Natsu was standing.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. What movie are we seeing?"

"Hunger Games. You liked the book right?"

They handed their tickets to the front desk and walked to where the snacks were.

"Yeah. I'll get us a seat, get me a-"

"Large popcorn and a small coke?"

"You remembered."

"Of course."

Lucy wanted to throw up inside her mouth, but she smiled and walked to theater 4. The place was packed and there were a couple of seats available in the front. The front. She hated to watch action movies in the front. Natsu got lucky. Very lucky. She took out her phone and put the brightness low and the volume on vibrate.

"Message from Levy?"

_**From: Levy-chan**_

_Guess what?! Nami, Takumi, and Yuu joined the guild! Squee! Mirajane is all love crazy and she blurted about the you-know-what. Then the guild was playing truth or dare, and Mirajane dared Yuu to kiss you for five seconds when you get back. Oh yeah, Sabertooth is here. -3- Bleh._

_**To: Levy-chan**_

_Mirajane is so evil. Did she tell you Minerva may kill me if I'm near Sting? So I'll have to be lovey dovey with Natsu. Blehhhhh. Tell Yuu he doesn't have to do it. :P Ah, Natsu's here. Bye._

Lucy stuffed her phone in her pocket and took her popcorn and coke from Natsu. She sipped on her soda and put it in the cup holder. Natsu sat next to Lucy and held her hand. Lucy almost moved it but remember what she accidentally heard. It got her shaken up inside just by thinking about it. Natsu took some of her popcorn and she almost yelled at him like she does to Sting.

_'Minerva really would kill me...' _she thought. It almost made her laugh just thinking about it.

_'I would if love is that strong that would kill for somebody.' _

"Ne, Natsu?" she asked.

"Mhm?"

"Would you kill somebody just to get me to love you?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking something through."

"Forget about it and watch the movie. It's your gift after all."

"Right. Whatever."

｡◕‿◕｡

QUESTION: (It's the poll)

Reviews for Chapter 8:

**SpideyChad: Team Happy huh? I know! I heard him as a baby. He's less annoying there. **

**fairy tail and anime FTW: I'm making Natsu such a bad guy in this story T^T Oh well... Hero to Zero**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I love hurting Sting in this story for an odd reason... I am just so weird **

**Raicheda: So emotional... But it's something I'd say XD**

**bluefire321: You smiled? Yay! I would be sad if I didn't have snacks either. **

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thanks! :D**

**Disappear500: Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, I'm gonna PM you tomorrow because I'm working on summer assignment I forgot about.**

**Guest (8-21): Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Mission Accomplished.**

**MelodyKey: Nice answer! **

**Love Chronical: Yay~! Team Frosch! Aw, I'm glad you like my OCs... now that they're in Fairy Tail, they're gonna be in more chapters.. OC POWER!**

**altrilast13: I'll add some more RoLu and your drawings on deviantART are really good. **

**Demeter13909: Haha! Natsu'll become good in the ending. I can't keep him as a villian.**

**Ly-Jane: AWWWW THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Writing is my second career choice. Rogue and Sting have more tricks up their sleeves.. but so does Natsu. **

**DianaSawas: I'm glad to hear that. Thanks! **

**Erza Scarlets: I'm just weird like that.. that's how I make these things up. Weird huh?**


	10. SaberFairy Part One

**New chapter of the Fairy Tail manga and an episode come out tomorrow. I'm not going to be here for the weekend, so of you need to PM me, do it MONDAY. I really mean it guys. No joke, I cannot have a single interruption... My dad's visit hours and I haven't seen him in months. He isn't in jail… divorce and all that. Anyway, don't forget to vote on my crazy poll and WOW! 140+ reviews. Thanks so much. Start reading~! **

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

**Chapter 10: SaberFairy- Part One**

Natsu and Lucy got something to eat after the movie. Lucy noticed Natsu was trying really hard, so she gave him a chance. A chance as in a real friendship. Lucy had to be dead drunk to love Natsu again. They walked back to the guild and Lucy was talking to Natsu again, no small talk. They stood in front of the guild and their eyes widened.

"SaberFairy? The fuck?" Natsu said.

"Apparently, Sabertooth is staying here since you destroyed their guild."

"Pssh. They were asking for it."

"At least think before you do it."

Lucy opened the doors and there were two sides. She sighed and went to the side Levy and the others were at. They had the side with the bar. Sabertooth set up their side the way the wanted it. Lucy thought it looked emo.

"Congrats you three." Lucy said, taking a seat by Nami.

"Thanks Lulu-chan!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Eh?"

Mirajane giggled, "That's what Dan Straight calls her."

Nami's eyes had hearts in them.

"YOU KNOW DAN STRAIGHT?!"

Nami almost tackled Lucy but Takumi picked Nami up by the collar of her shirt.

"Second boy, Dan Straight. She doesn't like him as much as Hibiki, but her notebooks are filled with good drawings of him." Takumi informed.

Nami took a notebook out and opened it to the first page.

"Wow! This is the splitting image!" Mirajane said.

"I wanna see!" Levy and Wendy said.

"Can I have that one please?" Lucy asked.

"U-uh… sure."

Nami ripped the page out and handed it to Lucy. She took out a small knife and threw the picture up in the air, slicing it to bits. Nami's jaw dropped.

"300 points." Lucy said, putting the knife in her pocket.

"Points?" Yuu asked.

"Slice points. I used to suck at slicing things so I practiced and now I rank my own cutting skills." Lucy explained.

"You should do that with your boarding." he said.

"Yeah, yeah… don't mock me."

"I challenge you." Erza said, eating cake.

"To what?"

"Slicing match."

"Slicing what?"

"Fruits."

"Fine. Mirajane, and Levy, you toss the fruits. Yuu countdown and Nami track the points, each fruit slice gets two points." Lucy said.

"I have my sword."

Lucy ran behind the bar counter and got a sword, similar to Erza's. Yuu said, 'Start!' and fruit pieces were flying like crazy.

｡◕‿◕｡

Side Sabertooth

"Gosh, they're so loud." Minerva said, sitting next to Sting.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Frosch thinks that M-" Rogue covered the exceed's mouth.

A slice of watermelon flew over to their side of the guild.

"Watch where you slicing your crap!" Minerva yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucy yelled back, slicing a strawberry.

Sting thought Minerva was being way too clingy. She was so close, he could hear her heart beat. And he hated it, but he couldn't say anything. Rogue sent him a look. The 'I'm starving' look. Sting nodded in response.

"Yo, I'm starving." Orga said.

Mind reader, much?

"Me too." Rogue said.

"Want me to go get us some pizza?"

"Whatever floats your boat man. Get two large." Sting said.

"What about the fairies?" Orga asked.

"Let them starve." Minerva suggested.

"That's-"

Minerva sent Orga a look.

"Just get them the pizza." Sting said. Minerva growled. Orga left and they started talking again.

｡◕‿◕｡

Side Fairy Tail

"I win!" Lucy said, doing a victory dance.

"By one fruit. Don't get too happy." Happy snickered.

"I'll slice you." Lucy muttered.

"That's mean, Luce!"

"I'll slice you instead then."

"Slice the ice princess."

Lucy sighed and knew another mini fight already started. Elfman was chanting 'MAN!' all over the place and Lisanna was talking. Yuu and Nami were singing about noodles and Erza was weeping about her loss. Things were still normal even though they were now 'SaberFairy.' Lucy whistled and her white board appeared.

"Yuu! I wanna race!" She said, jumping onto her board. Yuu smirked and whistled.

"Race! Race! Race!" Fairy Tail chanted.

"Outside. Sabertooth may think 'We're too loud~!'" Lucy said with a mocking tone. Minerva hissed at her and Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

Natsu and Gajeel started sniffing.

"I smell pizza."

Orga opened the doors holding four boxes of pizza. Lucy's stomach felt empty, so she flew over using her board and grabbed two boxes.

"Thanks man!"

Lucy flew to the bar counter.

"We'll race after we eat." she said. Lucy opened the boxes and everyone on that side took one slice of pizza. Natsu ate his in one bite.

"Stupid flame brain." Gray muttered, taking a bit out of his pizza.

"What you wanna go? I'm all fired up!"

"You always say that! You don't see me going out like a retard saying, 'I gonna freeze it up!' or some stupid line that no one cares about!"

Lucy shook her head.

"He's gonna burn your ass you dummy."

"So?! I really don't say crap like that. Do you say things like 'I'm ready to fight like a man in a woman's body'?!"

Lucy's eye twitched. Fairy Tail gulped, except for Gray who didn't see what was wrong with what he said. Lucy shuffled towards Gray with killer eyes.

"Did you just say a man in woman's body?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did and I really don't see the- YOUR CHOKING ME!"

"A man in woman's body?! Eh?! You sick bastard!" Lucy kept choking Gray and hitting his head with hers. Gray thought her head felt like Erza's armor, hard.

"Gray-sama~!"

"Why? Why her of all people come and save me?"

Lucy barked at Juvia who roared. They looked like fools.

"How violent can this blond chick get?" Sting teased.

"For your information, your blond too. Maybe you're just so retarded you don't even know your hair color." Lucy snapped, letting go of a pale Gray.

"Hey, leave us alone, get over to your side." Levy said.

Sting step to Fairy Tail's side.

"And if I don't?"

"Get get 'em Sting!" Minerva cheered.

"He's gonna die." Gray muttered.

Lucy cracked her knuckles and kicked Sting so he flew to his side of the guild. Everyone sweat dropped. They all thought Lucy was probably in a good mood, she could've grabbed Sting by the neck and tossed him back to his side.

"Stop being a cocky bastard and go eat your pizza." Lucy said, walking over to the bar counter.

"That's Lucy-chan for you! Scary like Aquarius but mean like Erza-sama!" Nami said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Don't tell me your gonna follow her killer examples." Takumi muttered.

"Hi ya!" Nami kicked the bar counter, but after five minutes, she hopped on one foot.

"Your position is all wrong. Mira, can you get me a watermelon and place it on the bar counter?" Lucy asked.

Fairy Tail made way so Lucy can show Nami how to kick. Mirajane placed the watermelon on the counter and tip toed to the sidelines. Sabertooth stopped and watched what Lucy was about to do after they got Sting's head out of the wall.

"Kung fu music?" Nami asked.

"Sure."

Nami took out her phone and played music that was appropriate for the current situation. Lucy concentrated on the music and kicked the watermelon, smashing it to bits.

"Sugoi!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wanna rematch." Erza said, taking out her sword.

"Give me a minute, I need to beat Yuu's ass at the board racing first. Then I'll win at slicing again."

"Pssh. You're still a junior, dude. Don't get cocky." Yuu said, whistling. Lucy whistled and Fairy Tail exited the now 'SaberFairy' guild, cheering and hollering.

"That damn blond thinks she's all that!" Minerva muttered.

"Quite impressive that a girl can kick a watermelon so it can split. Can you do that Minerva?" Orga asked.

"Whatever. Just shut up!"

"Someone's jealous." Rufus snickered.

"I am NOT jealous of someone like HER." Minerva said.

-Lucy is in the lead-

"They're loud and too cocky. Why did the guild have to be destroyed?!" Minerva pouted.

"You sound like a big whiney baby, shut up." Sting growled. Minerva blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. Rogue just kept his usual 'Poker Face' on.

"Yukino's here. I could hear her outside." He blurted.

"So?" Minerva asked.

Rogue got up, "I'm saying hi and coming back."

｡◕‿◕｡

"Go Lucy!" Yukino cheered.

"So you came here to join the guild as well?" Mirajane asked.

"Yup! Your guild seems really fun! I mean, you guys are really nice." Yukino said.

Mirajane giggled. "Where do you want your mark and what color?"

"Same place as Lucy and sky blue."

Mirajane stamped the mark on the back of Yukino's right hand and smiled. "Welcome to SaberFairy."

"SaberFairy?"

"Well, Sabertooth is here for a few days until their guild is rebuilt."

"O-oh. Okay then!"

"YUU WON!" Nami cheered.

Yuu high-fived Lucy.

"You almost won too. Junior."

"Shush! I'm not a junior, I'm a Cadet!"

"Nice job, Luce!"

"Thanks."

Lucy turned around to go talk to Yukino, but Rogue was already laughing with her. A sly smile formed on Lucy's face and Mirajane read her like an open book.

"Wanna do it?" She asked.

"3...2...1... Kiss the bride!" Lucy pushed Yukino so that she fell on top of Rogue.

"Ow! Lucy!" Yukino was red when she got off of Rogue. She chased Lucy around.

"Manly!" Elfman said.

"It's not manly, it's horrible! Lucy is so evil!" Evergreen said fanning herself.

Lucy's eye twitched.

"Says the one who can't even confess her feelings!"

"Shut up before I turn you into stone."

"Challenge Accepted."

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Wendy's here." Levy said.

"Typical girls." Takumi sighed.

｡◕‿◕｡

Later On- Around 9 P.M

"Ain't no party like a Fairy party cause you can drink!" Cana said, wiping her mouth.

"Will she be alright?" Yukino asked.

"She drinks daily. No one can lose." Mirajane informed her.

"Challenger! Lucy. Champ! Cana." Bisca announced.

"Can you keep it down?!" Minerva yelled.

"Go live with the hobos if you don't like it!" Lucy yelled back.

"Lu-chan, you know you're not good with drinks." Levy said.

"I'll be fine! Just two drinks and I'll be done for!" Lucy said, waving her hand up and down.

2 Minutes Later

"Winner! Cana!"

"Mommy, I want chocolate milk." Lucy muttered, drool forming on the sides of her mouth.

"Will she be fine?" Yukino asked.

"3…2…1…-"

"YOSH! I'M BACK!" Lucy yelled.

"Very hyper." Yukino and Mirajane said.

｡◕‿◕｡

"I wanna drink." Sting growled.

"Remember what she did to you before?" Orga teased.

"Then you get the drink!"

"Fine."

Orga got up and went to Fairy Tail's side. Sting saw Lucy and Orga talking, then she laughed.

'What did he say?!' he thought.

Lucy smiled and nodded. She went to talk to Mirajane and came back to Orga with two bottles and wine glasses. Orga told her something and she started to die from laughter. Mirajane and Erza walked over and Lucy told them what Orga had said. They started laughing too. Sting was about to get up, but Orga walked back.

"Mission accomplished. Next time, I bid jewels." he said.

"How'd you do it?" Rufus asked.

"I'm boss like that." Orga said, handing Sting a bottle.

"No man, seriously," Sting took the cork off using his teeth, "what did you tell them?"

"Things. Calm down." Orga sipped his wine, "Besides, it wasn't even important." he smirked.

Rogue sipped his wine, "Sure it wasn't."

"Sneaky." Minerva muttered.

"And then~! She started dancing like this!" Luc exclaimed. Sting looked at Lucy for a while and went back to his drink.

"Get over it." Minerva said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get over it. You keep goo-goo eying her."

"Whatever."

Lucy swung her arms around Natsu and Yuu.

"That was funny, right?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah! Happy was so quiet after that!" Natsu said.

Finally Sting Eucliffe realized something he never wanted to experience, he was jealous. Sting shook his head and sipped his wine.

'I'm drunk. That's all right? I already reek of it' he thought.

"Hello? Are you paying attention?!" Rogue said, snapping his fingers.

"Huh? What?"

"Jeez. I was talking about going out tomorrow instead of staying here all day. Stop spacing out man. You drank too much booze already?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah." Sting put his glass out.

"I need some air."

"I'll come with you." Minerva said.

"No. You stay here. Rogue comes with me." Sting muttered. Rogue sighed and got up. After Sting and Minerva left, Minerva almost screamed.

"Well, Salamander did his part of the deal." Rufus shrugged.

"This is so fucking frustrating! I'm gonna claw her face in any minute!"

"Your a lucky one, Minerva." Orga smirked.

"What the hell are you preaching about?"

"That Heartifilia girl as no affection for Sting what-so-ever, so you don't have to kill her,"

"That's what you were laughing about?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah. I asked her and she started laughing hard."

"Chance!" Minerva said.

"Eh? Not so sure about that. Sting finds the girl interesting." Rufus said.

Minerva glared at Lucy.

"What's so good about her anyway?" Minerva growled.

"Ask Sting and Rogue. They've shacked at her place right?"

"Don't remind me."

Minerva was certain that she'd get Sting to like her. Knowing that Lucy didn't like him was a relief, but he keeps staring at her and of course that made Minerva mad.

"Lucy Heartifilia!" Minerva said.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at Minerva.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A duel."

"Who calls it a duel? You're that old?"

"Then a fight. In an hour."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me alone."

Minerva sat down and smirked evily.

"What's with the look?" Orga asked.

"I'm going to poison the girl, just so she can get out of the way."

｡◕‿◕｡

**Fini. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be posted Tuesday. It's a special Behind the Scenes. Don't hate Natsu anymore, I feel bad for making him a villian now XD Anyway, here are some review responses: **

**Love Chronical: I feel so special now... Nawh. Special has left. And thanks! I love my OCs, I could never make them be jealous. **

**Disappear500: It'd take forever to re-write and I'm too lazy. **

**bluefire321: Thanks! And Mirajane is a very, very weird girl. **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Everyone enjoys that! **

**Erza Scarlets: Being weird is like being your own person. Originally Weird! :D**

**GlacierMellow19: *gasps* you have school already?! Jeez, why is school starting so early this year? **

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thanks~! **

**SpideyChad: I let Minerva stay evil. XD Lucy x OC huh? I'll make a fanfic about that some other time. **

**vongolafan16: Aw~! Thanks. Every fanfic needs something special to happen once and a while**

**Ly-Jane: I try to update as fast as I can. And in the manga... Rogue and Yukino are the only non-jerks... I had to change a lot of stuff to make this the way it is. Thanks!**

**DianaSawas: Sting and Rogue have to be fun in this or it'll be boring! **

**Jeuel Aguillon: My first story isn't related to this in any way. **

**Puppylove7: I had to make Lucy a warrior in this. Well, Natsu sort-of isn't a bad guy anymore because of this chapter. And thank you! **

**altrilast13: Aw~ Thanks. I didn't think someone would be excited about the whole Yuu kiss Lucy thing, but I'm glad it's getting nice feedback. **

**fairy tail and anime FTW: A lot have people gotten MM Sickness. Mirajane Matchmaker is flying all over the place! **

**Demeter13909: Minerva will always be physco. No one can change that. :) **

Don't forget to vote on my exceed poll. So far Frosch is in the lead.

Lily in second.

Happy,Carla, and Lector in third.


	11. Luca's Random Chapter

**Yo to all of my geeky, little sister's fans. Luna is sick because she stayed in the A/C all day yesterday and today, she was up all day coughing, on this laptop typing her fanfiction. So, for now, I'm Luca, Luna's second oldest brother. She only got half of it done, so I decided the make this a random chapter. I'm not into this stuff, but I'm giving it a shot just to annoy Luna. Get a Muffin and Start Reading. This chapter is based on Luna's everyday life, so get ready!**

_**SUMMARY: Forget this! :D I'm Luca and I'm taking over this chapter!**_

* * *

**Luca's Random Chapter: The Daily Life of Lucy Heartifilia: Based on Luna's Life :)**

* * *

Normal Point-of-View

One of Lucy's eyes fluttered open. It was blurry, but she thought she saw Sting in front of her. To make sure it was just a dream, she reached out to touch the face in front of her. **[Her boyfriend comes and wakes her up]**

"Morning."

Lucy screamed and fell out of her bed, the blankets falling on top of her head. Sting snickered.

"Happy to see me, aren't we?" he asked, helping her up.

"Shut up. Coming face to face with someone you dislike can give you a heart attack."

"You mean like."

"I mean what I say. Don't be an ass."

"Alright, alright."

Lucy sniffed and hearts appeared in her eyes, "Rogue's making food."

"No shit Sherlock. Hurry up and shower."

"Where are we going?"

"School of course, I came to pick you up."

Lucy was confused. She was probably still dreaming. She pinched her cheek and it didn't hurt, she was defiantly dreaming. Lucy decided to go with the flow of her dream.

"Why?"

"Are you sick? You can't even remember that we are dating?" Sting asked.

'I. Hate. This. Dream.' she thought.

"I'm just a little confused. I just woke up after all."

"Right... Anyway, your brothers were torturing me again." Sting muttered.

"Brothers?"

"Wow. You really are just waking up. You know, Loke and Rogue and your little sister Nami kept hugging me again. And then your cousins, Yuu and Takumi were asking me questions, too." [Sadly, we live with our annoying cousins]

"R-Right."

Lucy shook her head and walked over to a closet. She opened it and there was her uniform. A black skirt, a round-collar white shirt, and a checkered tie. Lucy looked at the uniform, and saw something sick out of the skirt's pocket.

'This is pretty.' She thought, holding up a charm bracelet.

"Lucy, hurry up. Natsu and Levy are waiting outside."

"H-hai… give me a few minutes to change."

Sting exited Lucy's room and she let out a frustrating sigh. Lucy looked around the room. Everything seemed okay to her, except she saw thick, geeky glasses with a red bow on it, siting on her desk.

'This is so weird.' Lucy stripped her clothing and changed into the school uniform and put on the glasses. She could see clearer, and the glasses made her look good. Then, she saw a small white hat that reaches up to the middle of her head and a skate board.

"Lucy! You're friends are calling you! Don't forget your board!" Loke called out.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Lucy put the hat on and grabbed the skate board. At the door, she quickly put her shoes on and waved her at 'brothers' and 'cousins' telling them goodbye.

"Jeez! You took so long as usual." Natsu said, placing a black skate board under his foot. He wore black headphones and the school uniform.

"Lu-chan always takes long. Maybe she was practicing new moves?" Levy shrugged, placing her hands behind her head. She had a skull hair clip in her hair with her school uniform, holding a blue skate board

"New moves... Uh, right?"

"Eh? You sound so confused today? Sting bugged you again?" Natsu asked.

'You should be beating each other up! This dream is so messed up!' Lucy thought.

"No. I am confused... I woke up... And then..."

"Right! She was so confused she couldn't remember her own two brothers!" Sting mentioned.

"She's not confused, her hat is on the right way." Levy said,

Lucy blinked. Natsu, Sting, and Levy hopped on their skateboards.

"It's time for the daily skate!" Natsu cheered.

"Daily…skate?" Lucy looked down at her skate board, "but I'm wearing a skirt."

"Like that stopped you. And you usually wear shorts anyway!" someone said, skating pasted her.

"Yo, Gray!" Natsu said. Gray and Natsu did a complicated handshake and Gray and Sting did the same. Gray had headphones around his neck and one button of his school uniform shirt was unbuttoned. He had a green skateboard.

Levy have Gray a bro fist and when it came to Lucy, she just tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"She's going through it man. Grandma stage." Natsu snickered.

"Guys!" Erza waved, walking along side with Jellal, their skate boards underneath their arms.

Erza and Jellal still had the same get-up, just with the school uniform. Lucy found it as a relief, but their personalities were different.

"Lucy, how are those braces?" Erza asked.

'Braces?' Lucy moved her tongue around and tasted metal.

'Wake up!'

"Ah, I don't feel them a lot." she responded.

"That's good progress." Jellal said.

"Right…"

Everyone hopped on their boards, except Lucy who was clearly confused.

"Hey, you okay?" Sting asked.

'How do I respond?!'

"Yeah. Feel fine."

"We're gonna leave you and you'll be late, hurry up!" Gray said.

Lucy looked at her board and sighed. Everyone was ahead, so she had no choice but to ride on it. At first, she almost fell face first, but then Lucy got the hang of it and caught up with the others.

"She's back to normal!" Natsu cheered.

"You guys are slow."

"Where did Gajeel come from?" Lucy asked.

"My mom, dumbass."

"Say it again, metal face."

"Wanna go, train tracks?"

"Here we go again." Erza sighed.

"WE HAVE NO TIME!" Levy yelled.

"So? This gang is always late for classes. I wonder how we all got scholarships." Jellal shrugged.

"At least we're all still together." Sting added.

They all got the class fifteen minutes late and the teacher just nodded at them, as always. Lucy felt laid back. Most of the students in lass were making comics or sleeping. The teacher just sat there, filing her nails, popping her gum. **[Luna's teacher is so lazy, it's ridiculous. And she gets paid! Luna always sees a wad of cash in her back pocket]**

"Argh! This is so boring!" Lucy said.

"It's how it always is." Sting said, putting his feet on the desk.

"Okay then, Lucy. Come up here and entertain the class." The teacher said, putting her nail filer

down. Lucy growled.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"Just like every other day in the class."

"Which would be?"

"Eucliffe, what did ya do to her?"

"Nothing. Back off teach. She's been forgetting stuff since earlier. And why suspect me?"Sting said.

"Cause you're her boyfriend, idiot." Gray muttered.

"Someone's feeling jelly."

"You're late again, Lisanna." the teacher said.

"Sixteen minutes. Calm down. It's not like we do anything important anyway. I had so much trouble putting my board in the lockers too."

Lucy turned to face Lisanna and almost hit her with a shoe.

'That doesn't look like Lisanna!'

Her hair was still silver and short, but she had a nose ring and red headphones around her neck, black skinny jeans, and a white shirt that said 'You know I'm sexy' **[Luna's friends are so weird... Pro skaters, but weird]**

"Oi! Hello~? Lucy, you drank water this morning?" Lisanna asked, waving her hands in Lucy's face. "How are your braces?"

"Drank water? U-Um… no? My braces are fine."

"You sound so confused so I thought you went under aged. Whatever, but nice to hear about your braces. You've complained about it all week and your bros keep calling ME!"

"R-Right…"

"So, you're gonna entertain?"

"I don't even know what you guys mean by everyday entertaining. And I don't know about my braces. How did you guys dress like that and why am I here? I should be at Magnolia, sitting in Fairy Tail."

"STING!" Lisanna yelled.

"The devil from hell came out." Erza sighed.

"She's the devil?" Lucy asked.

* * *

(Lucy's Room- Back to Normal)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, waking up from Lisanna's horrible punishment given to Sting.

"This is not how I wanna wake up." Sting growled.

The girls shot up from Lucy's scream.

"What's wrong, Lucy-chan?" Nami asked.

Lucy crawled to back up against the wall but Sting was behind her. She froze up and screamed.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Are you sick?" Levy asked.

"YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU! AND ME WITH BRACES?! SCHOOL! BUT I WAS A SKATER! A HE WAS MY BROTHER! AND THEY WERE MY COUSINS AND YOU WERE MY ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER!"

"Us what?" Lisanna asked.

"You! You were a punk rocker! And…" Lucy gave him a disgusted look and shivered. She still couldn't believe the life in her dream. Sting gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong with Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

"He... He... He..."

"He what?!" Mirajane asked.

"He… was my b-b-b-b-boyfriend."

.

.

.

"NASTY!" Sting yelled.

"SHUT UP IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!"

"How did you have a dream like that?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea. It's scary. Me with braces and glasses, I look good geeky. And I knew how to skateboard and I had a nice white hat. And Gray and Natsu were friends."

"That dream really is scary." Rogue said.

"It's weird." Takumi said.

"That's a nightmare. No wonder you screamed." Wendy said.

Lucy laughed and ran her fingers though her hair.

"Uh, Lucy?" Sting said.

"Mhm?"

"When did you get braces?"

She looked in a mirror and smiled. A few minutes later, a scream followed, waking up the block.

"B-braces..."

Lisanna looked at her desk and pick up glasses, "These are really cute!"

"G-glasses..."

Levy picked up a small white hat, "Hey, Lu-chan? Can I borrow this one day? It's really cute! Where did you get it from? I need to get one for myself."

"H-hat..."

Mirajane blinked, "Didn't you say this was all in your dream?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. A dream come to life."

Natsu and Gray came in smiled and laughing with each other. Everyone in the room blinked, followed by a scream mixed with a look of shock. Natsu and Gray looked at them, like they were crazy. All the two were doing was sharing an embarrassing story about Erza and Lucy.

_**ILoveMuffins... **_

_**And that's the end of Luna's life. Except the confusion parts. Luna's going to try to kill me when she reads this. :D But I'm too fast for her! Anyway, good night to all my little geeky sister's fans and eat lots of muffins.**_


	12. SaberFairy Part Two

**Luca is such an ass. My life isn't that bad! Yes, I wear glass and braces, but they look good on me! I have a Tom-Boyish style, but so? Now he wants to write Fanfictions on my life… He made an account and he's posting a fanfiction tomorrow. -_- He is a good writer, I admit that, but he did it WHILE I WAS SICK! I haven't spoken to him since, and I hung out with my other bro and little sis. Don't forget to vote on my poll, and I am so sorry, Disappear! The next chapter is defiantly ours.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. When Gajeel and Natsu start realizing Lucy has a different scent, the guild starts to watch her every movement. Will Lucy's secret stay a secret, or does everything slip between her fingers?**

｡◕‿◕｡

Normal POV

_**CHAPTER 12: SaberFairy Part Two**_

Lucy sighed and sat by the bar counter, "The bitch is crazy."

"Bitch is crazy. For sure. Lost a cookie. Oh no. Run away, PoPo," Natsu snickered.

Gray and Natsu started to snicker at Natsu's rhyme.

"I have one. I'm strong. For sure. I'll snap your necks. Oh no. Heaven Wheel's Armor. Go go," Erza said, crossing her arms and standing in front of the two. They gulped and nodded rapidly at Erza's warning. Lucy giggled. Minerva got up and stood in front of Lucy.

"Are you ready to die?"

* * *

Sting and Rogue walked off in silence until Sting's cell phone rung. It was Rufus.

"What?"

"You're missing the BEST fight ever!"

Rogue's ears perked up.

"Against who?"

"Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail versus Minerva. That fairy is going to lose anyway, Minerva has a poisonous sword."

Sting got quiet and Rogue stared at him with disbelieve.

"Poison?"

"Yeah! Isn't this great? One less Fairy to worry about! * YOU LITTLE- * Ah, Salamander's mad. Minerva got the blond girl good right in the chest."

Sting snapped his phone shut and stood their silently with Rogue.

"We can't even do anything," Rogue muttered.

"I don't care at this point."

"About?" Rogue asked.

"She's none of my concern."

"What the hell do you mean?! She took us in! We have to,"

"Shut up!"

Rogue stopped yelling and looked at Sting, "I'm seeing if she'll alright, whether it's our concern our not." Rogue turned around and walked back to SaberFairy. An ambulance zoomed past him and he started running. By the time her got there, Lucy was already at the hospital and Sabertooth was standing outside.

"Message from Master. It's time to go," Minerva said.

Rogue ignored her and entered Fairy Tail, who was a wreck at the moment.

"No Sabertooth members allowed," Makarov said, standing in front of Rogue.

"Alright, but I have a question. Will she be alright?"

"Considering where Minerva got her, her condition is unknown or unstable," Mirajane said

"It'll be best if you left. Natsu is in an all out rage upstairs. And Nami had to lock Yuu in a room. Both of them want to destroy Sabertooth," Yukino warned.

Rogue nodded and left the guild, ignoring his guild members once more.

'I can't help but hate Sabertooth,' he thought.

Sting sat in the warm cafe, sipping on a nice hot coffee, holding his phone tightly. He was thinking Rogue would be nice enough to give him a phone call about Lucy's condition. He excepted her to take the phone from Rogue and yell at him for taking something of hers, but no phone call. He honestly didn't even know why he was worrying so much. She's probably back on her feet again. Sting felt his phone vibrate and saw a message from Rogue.

_**From: Rogue**_

I hate this guild. Fairy Tail doesn't even know if Lucy will be okay and two of them are all out rage.

_**To: Rogue**_

She… She's unstable?

_**From: Rogue**_

Putting it simply, yes.

Sting snapped his phone shut and muttered every cuss word knew by heart. He finished his coffee and paided the waitress. Sting got up and exited, not to far away was a re-built Sabertooth.

'I could kill right now,'Sting thought.

Lucy didn't do anything bad right? She barely had an idea that Minerva would poison her and now Lucy's unstable. It's all Minerva's fault. It always is, but he wanted to blame himself too. For not being with Lucy when she was needed. All Sting ever did was cause Lucy trouble and he never really thought about how she would feel when he bugged her all the time. That's when reality hit him, hard. He realized something.

'Is it possible... that I'm in love with a fairy?' he asked himself.

He smirked and something ran down his face. He was crying.

'What the hell is your problem, Eucliffe?! Get it together!' He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and spotted Rogue, sitting on a bench with Frosch and Lector. He had his head buried in his hands and his hair was all messy. Sting walked over and took a seat by Lector. Sting sniffed, and smelled a salty scent mixed with water. Maybe it was just his own scent, since that tear did escape his eye.

"Rogue-san doesn't feel well right now," Frosch said with sad eyes.

"Depression," Lector added, looking down at his paws.

Rogue didn't look up to face Sting. He kept his head buried in his hands. A few minutes of silence passed and Rogue spoke, but still kept his head in his hands.

"I visted the hospital," he spoke weakly.

"How is she?"

"She's seems stable, but some posion may stay in her if they can't get it out," Rogue's hands started to shake, "I'm never going back there."

"Where?"

"To that so called guild."

"So?"

Rogue removed his hands from his face and the scent Sting smelled the salty water scent more than before. Rogue got up and looked at Sting. His eyes were red and puffy.

"She was right. You're a bastard. How could you not care? The whole town heard about what happened to Lucy and they're giving her and Fairy Tail a visit. Aren't you going to visit her? Yes, I may be emotionless and have my moments, but I'm defiantly NOT heartless. Frosch let's go. I'm already ticked off as it is," Rogue said.

Frosch gave Lector a nod and his wings appeared. Before flying away, Frosch stopped and gave Sting one last sad look before joining his owner who was already a block away. Lector looked at Sting, who had a regular face on.

"I...think I'm going to go see Lucy," Lector said, before flying off.

Sting sat there silently until he started crying silently. He wiped off each tear everytime they slid down is face. He felt it was totally abnormal for him to cry.

* * *

_***FEW HOURS LATER*** _

"Yes? Really? That's a relief. Okay, thank you very much, " Mirajane sat down and a smile formed on her face.

"She'll be alright."

"Thank God," Erza said.

"When will she be released?" Yuu asked. He and Natsu finally calmed down, five seconds ago.

"They need to make sure all the poison is out, so at least tomorrow morning, and maybe even tonight if she's back on her feet. A doctor said she's a fighter, " Mirajane said.

"That's nice news to hear, " Makarov said with a small nod.

"Gramps! Let me attack them! It's not fair that they did something like that to Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! Show some respect! Or my Heaven's Wheel Armor will go, go," Erza yelled.

"She's crazy, for sure, " Natsu growled.

At least five hours passed and Lucy came back. Everyone was happy, but she had to wear bandages by her chest. Minerva's sword went deep.

"No hugs or else the cuts with re-open," Lucy said. She showed them a huge scar on her arm going up to her neck.

"That one's a scratcher," she said.

"Y-You'll be alright, right?" Wendy asked, shocked by how the scar looked.

"I'll be fine. It didn't take long to heal," Lucy said, "And can you thank everyone who sent me flowers? They're really nice."

"I'll get started on thank you notes, for now, we celebrate!" Makarov said, pumped a fist in the air.

"AYE!"

"Everyone is taking my line." Happy pouted.

* * *

_**Sting POV**_

I heard about Lucy's release and felt guilty. Everyone was talking about a party Fairy Tail was throwing for Lucy's quick healing and the only Sabertooth members allowed was Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. Even my own cat got invited because he visted blonde and the fairies were grateful for that. Everyone got invited, except for me, and the rest of Sabertooth. Heck, even dark guilds that turned good, Doranbolt, Lahar, and Jellal got invited for visiting Lucy.

If I'm not wrong, Doranbolt was Mest. Lahar was part of the magic council and Jellal used to be a bad guy. I didn't even visit her because of what Rogue said. I got up from the bench I was sitting on and walked to Lucy's house, knowing no one was there. Fortunately, the window was open, so I climbed in from there. I sat on Lucy's bed. It smelt like her and her friend, Nami and Yuu. She let everyone sleep with her except me. Even her ex-boyfriend, the Salamander.

Am I really that bad to be around? Another tear slid down my cheek. Man, I hate crying. I closed my eyes and cried silently, wetting Lucy's heart shaped pillow and crying myself to sleep. First time crying and I already hate it.

* * *

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered.

"Alright. First me, then Nami, Levy, Erza, and Wendy. Okay?" Lucy said.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Music play is a go!" Yuu said with a smile.

The song 'Whip My Hair' [Bringing back the old, like a boss] echoed through the guild and once the first verse started, that's exactly what Lucy did. All the boys cheered with the girls watch, giggling.

"Nami, go!"

Lucy stopped and Nami went, her long hair circling around. This went on until Wendy stopped. They were all dizzy and took a seat. Yuu picked out a song that he enjoyed listening to a lot.

"OH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Lucy said, getting up carefully.

Yuu smirked, "Lamburghni mercy. Your chick she so thirsty."

"CHANGE IT WENDY AND ROMEO ARE HERE!" Levy shrieked.

"I'm in that juicy limbo with your girl, she trying to jerk me," Romeo sang.

Levy face palmed. Macao scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Yuu changed the song.

"It doesn't have the curses."

"What do you little people know about YOLO?" Laxus asked.

"Take a seat Lighting Bolts. I know everything about YOLO, " Lucy said.

"What's the meaning?"

Lucy held up five fingers, "One, you only live once. Second, you obviously like Oreos. Third, you obviously lack originality. Four, you obviously like owls. And five, you obviously like One Piece."

"All correct!" Levy cheered. Laxus grunted and sat down by the bar, ordering a beer. When the song finished, Yuu grabbed microphones and asked Mirajane to change the song. Mirajane giggled at Yuu's song selection. Yuu handed Takumi a microphone and he gave him a questioning look.

"Shut up and sing for Lisanna~," Yuu teased.

Yuu handed Rogue a microphone, "Sing."

"For what?"

"Don't you have a favorite girl in here?"

"No."

"JUST SING DAMN IT!" Yuu shoved the microphone in Rogue's hand and tipped toes over to Gray.

"Sing for Juvia."

"No thanks."

"You gonna sing, or I reveal your five worse nightmares."

"How did you get that?!"

"I have my ways," Yuu snickered. Yuu handed microphones to Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu.

"Why do I have to do this crap?" Gajeel muttered.

"Question, you guys know the moves?" Yuu asked, ignoring Gajeel.

"No choice. This is a popular song for girls."

"Mira, what are they doing?" Lisanna asked.

"CAN I START?! I'M GETTING HYPER!" Mirajane said, jumping up and down. Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other.

"What are these fools doing?" Erza asked, eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"YO, SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Gajeel yelled. Everyone quieted down and Yuu cleared his throat, "Mirajane suggested that we have to sing a song for the girls."

"She didn't," Rogue started.

"Shut up. Anyway, so that is exactly what we are going to."

"I don't see why we have to dance," Gray said.

"Oh hell naw. I'm not singing and dancing at the same damn time," Gajeel said.

"I whack each of you with my board of you don't shut up and let me finish," Yuu said with a threatening voice.

Lucy and the girls snickered. Mirajane was getting in patient so she pressed play and the boys were caught off guard.

"I love this song too!" Lucy said.

"Gajeel's singing... This is gonna make ears bleed,"Lily said. A nerve popped up on Gajeel's forehead. That was just mean to insult his 'wonderful' singing or whatever he does.

Yuu started to sing and walk around Lucy who was enjoying the song. Natsu got jealous and joined Yuu. Lucy was too into the song to even wonder why they were circling her. Takumi was the next to sing and every girl there squealed at how deep his voice was when he sang.

"Mira, why are they really doing this?" Cana asked.

"Cause they have loves."

"I got a clue how you feel for me. 1-4-3 Smiley little wink. That's how you feel baby that's what's up? 140 characters is more than enough," Gajeel sang. Levy thought when he was more serious when he sang, his songs would come out better.

The chorus came and all the boys sang. The other boys were snickering while the girls still had no clue why they were singing the song.

Rogue, Gray, and Jellal sang the next part and it came out wonderful.

"Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend. We just to love birds, that's why we always tweeting. I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers," The three sang.

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia tackle Gray, so he never finished singing his part with Jellal and Rogue. Erza and Yukino smiled at the two boys as they sang. Lucy hummed to the song the boys were singing, even though Gray's screaming was ruining the song. Mirajane was so annoyed, she changed the song.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T SING! Let Lucy show you how,"She yelled.

Everyone force, and Lucy face palmed. Why was she invovled in all the crap she didn't wanna do the most?

"I shouldn't because of my bad chest and all."

"NONSENSE!" Mirajane yelled, turning into Satan Soul.

Lucy gulped and grabbed a microphone. Mirajane smiled brightly and Levy gave Lucy a thumbs up.

"Yay~! Lucy-chan's talent is coming out!" Nami cheered.

* * *

_**Sting POV**_

I woke up an hour later and rubbed my eyes. The clock by me said it was Midnight, but Rogue and Lucy weren't back. I heard loud music not far from Fairy Tail. As a matter of fact, I had an idea it was coming from Fairy Tail. I got of off the tear scented bed and went to the bathroom. I looked like a wreck.

I could hear Lucy singing, not a lot, but I could hear it. She was really good, I had to admit that, but I wish they would just come home. The first thing Lucy would do is probably yell at me for not visiting her and call me a selfish bastard. Everyone loves calling me that, a bastard. That's all she ever calls me. Even Rogue called me a bastard. I'm really that bad. Horrible. Sickening. It was that attitude that caused me to lose the match to Natsu at the Grand Magic Games.

'I'm not in a soap opera. Get it together,' I thought. I used both of my hands and hit my cheeks. I sat by Lucy's desk, reading her book when the door opened. I quickly put the book down and ran to her bed, closing my eyes.

"That was funny Mirajane. You said the boys couldn't sing properly," heard Lucy say.

"That was a death wish," Yuu muttered.

The usual group who was at Lucy's house all the time came up to her room.

"HE'S ON MY BED! SLEEPING!" she yelled.

She can't even stop yelling at me in my sleep.

"Aw~. Little Stingy Bee is sleeping," Levy said, poking my cheek. I had to resist the temptation of bending her finger for calling me 'Stingy Bee'. She kept poking my cheek and Mirajane joined her.

"If he wakes up, you guys are doomed," Rogue said, throwing something on Lucy's desk.

"Pah-leese. He couldn't beat anybody up in his sleep," Natsu said.

"You do. I still remember when you punch my face," Lucy pouted.

I groaned and the poking stopped.

"Hey, why is my pillow all wet?" Lucy asked, taking the pillow underneath my head.

"It smells like tears," Natsu said.

"Thank gosh. I thought Sting was drooling."

For the record, I do not drool. Well, maybe, but it's because I was probably dreaming about bacon or something. Or maybe hot girls?

"He was crying," Rogue said.

I stiffened.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"Probably about you being in the hospital," Yuu snickered.

I'll kill him when I wake up.

"Aw~! Sting has a crushy!" Mirajane squealed.

This girl is nuts. I don't like the fairy. I think. At this point I don't know, but still, I did cry about her right? That does mean I love her. Thinking about it just makes me uncomfortable.

"Alright. Alright, whatever. Everybody downstairs before the guy wakes up," Lucy said, "you guys go. I need to get something out of my closet."

Everyone except Lucy left and I heard her footsteps coming closer. I thought she knew I was faking, but she took a seat by my head. I almost opened my eyes because of curiosity, but I kept them closed.

"Arigato, Sting. Even if you weren't at the party," she said.

"Since you can't hear me, I'm gonna speak now. You know when you left with Rogue? That night was the worst twenty, thirty minutes maybe of my life. I just got so used to you guys and if you didn't drive me crazy, I'd probably like you more."

The thing she did next was what shocked me the most. Lucy, the girl who was always calling me a bastard, the girl who is one of the top fifteen according to Mirajane's list, kissed my cheek. I could've woken up and teased her but I kept my eyes closed until I heard her go downstairs to her friends. This night was probably the worst and the best all because of that.

* * *

**And I still got it on Tuesday! Like I promised! :D Lucky me. The next chapter will not have review responses because it's a behind the scenes. These review responses are from Luca and I. Chapter 10/ Chapter 11.**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Ly-Jane: Thanks! Like a flash. I like that.**

**Love Chronical: Minerva… *shakes head* So old school in my famfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PanterLily1: Haha. Thanks.**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: I made this fanfiction is random. I love being random.**

**MustachePanda: I would love to have a real life fruit ninja battle. Me and my friends are working on that.**

**SpideyChad: Hello again~! Thank gosh I got this out even if I was sick. And this is a StiCy fanfiction. Now you know because of this chapter. Thanks for waiting :)**

**Bluefire321: Aw~! Thanks even though Yuu is just a OC! :)**

**Guest 8/23: Thanks a bunch! I thought people wouldn't like Lucy being so OOC.**

**fairy tail and anime FTW: That's okay. And yup! Lucy isn't 'that' mad anymore! Rawr!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Yup! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Alrilast13: That's nice to hear! And I can't wait to see more of your deviants!**

**Erza Scarlets: Really? Don't you mean Lucy-San?**

**FuzzyPeachz12: I skipped all the fighting because then it would've been waaaayyyyyy too long and I wouldn't be able to get it out today. Gomen.**

**DianaSawas: I love your reaction! Sting deserved it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**TheFireDragon: Yeah~ Sort of lost creativity there.**

**Demeter13909: Minerva's phsyco for sure!**

**Puppylove7: Thanks so much! As long as it isn't too boring and it entertains people!**

**GlacierMellow19: Thanks! And it isn't that weird because my school gets out by 2:45. Three minute difference.**

**PockyKiss: It's great that your back! Thanks~**

**Okay my lovely fans, please excuse Luca's rudeness in the responses.**

* * *

_**Yo, this is the MuffinPrince. I'm posting a fanfiction tomorrow continuing Luna's 'lovely' life. So be sure to read it or you get NO muffins.**_

_**GoldenRoseTanya: Luna's life is funny right?**_

_**Erza Scarlets: Please don't tell me you have a bubbly skater personality like my sister. It gets ANNOYING.**_

_**PockyKiss: Nice word use. Wow is correct.**_

_**MustachePanda: Uhhhh... Right. Thanks.**_

_**Ly-Jane: Dead muffin, I had to read that all. But yeah, that's pretty much Luna's life fit into one rushed chapter. And now Luna's back on her feet ignoring me again. *sigh* Brat.**_

_**Guest 8/26: Muffin Lover 2. You can't love muffins as much as I do. I'm a MuffinLoving Boss.**_

_**DianaSawas: *catches muffin* This should taste good. I got lucky… Luna's boyfriend came while she was chasing me.**_

_**Yumiely: It really is entertaining.**_

_**BlackSakura-chi: What's confusing you?**_

_**vongolafan16: It's funny. Very. Very. Very. Funny.**_

_**MomoHitsugayaLucyHeartfilia: It's coming. Tomorrow. For real this time.**_

_**SpideyChad: This is the review that got Luna hyper to beat the crap out of me. Also, thank you.**_

_**lovesickpuppy23: I will and continue to hide from Luna.**_

_**Featherain: That review took me forever to read. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out.**_

**I'm leaving now, but I made an account just to see how Luna would react. Disappear500, stay quiet about 'that thing'.**


	13. Behind the Scenes with Disappear & Luna

**Arigato! Gosh, we reached 200 reviews so quick it could make me cry one thousand times over. This chapter is a behind the scenes and tomorrow, chapter 14 will come out. Luca wanted me to say don't forget to read his fanfiction, which I recommend you do if you find my life entertaining in anyway… . Start reading this behind the scenes with a bag of popcorn, you'll need it. Remember, Disappear is very creative, but has nothing to do with the story. Plus, this is really late; I was supposed this ever since chapter six or seven. Gomen.**

**Summary: We don't need this. It's a behind the scenes with Disappear and Luna! :)**

**DAY ONE **

Luna: I'm going to torture Sting in this *grins evilly* as a matter of fact… he is getting tortured in the next chapter

Disappear:*evil grin begins to look like a chester cats; eyes widen in delight*Oh you ARE evil...well for you to torture him behind the scenes...we must talk more, and you must give more input no?

Luna: Yes, yes. I will.

Disappear500:*evil laugh*Oh bee-boy you are in for one HELL of an experience.

Sting:*gulps*I-I-I-I can hear you, you know.

Disappear500:*raises eyebrow*Ho? Conscious already are we?

Luna: *grins evilly* Disappear, what color lipstick would look good on Sting?

Sting: *gulps* Don't answer that!

Disappear:*thinks for a moment*Red?*speaks into Sting's ear; rolls tongue* I looooooooooooooove the color red.

Sting: S-stop it!

Disappear:*evil grin*Put it on Lucy. Then smear it off onto Sting...

Sting:*eyes widen*

Disappear: I wonder what her reaction would be...considering the position you're in.

Sting:*realizes he's on top of Lucy in a very vulgar position*

Rogue:*snickers while recording with video lacrima*

Disappear:*mock surprise*Don't tell me you just noticed.

Luna: How dense can this guy get?

Sting: UNTIE US!

Luna: Once Lucy wakes up. *pushes glasses up* You got all this right Rogue?

Rogue:*nods*

Disappear:*laughs*Please tell me you have some lipstick on you!

Sting: NO!

Disappear:*mocking*YES! Come on! Come on! I don't want her to wake up!

Sting:*desperately tries to wake Lucy up*O-oi! Wake up Blondie!

Disappear:*stops him and whispers in his ear*Bad Bee*knocks Sting out*

Luna: *face palms* Now if only Lucy would wake up.

Rogue: *sigh* if she doesn't I'm getting snacks.

Luna: Give me the lacrima and get snacks for me and Disappear

Rogue: And since when did I become her slave?

Disappear: Please? Come on I shared my snacks with you.

Rogue: True.

Disappear: Also you said you were going to get some anyway.

Rogue: Also true.

Disappear: Oh and just in case can you get some lipstick?

Rogue:*raises an eyebrow*

Disappear:*evil grin*Did you think I was joking about that?

Luna: *smirks evilly* Get the lipstick and more rope. I could see Lucy squirming.

Lucy: Untie me!

-Sting wakes up from Lucy's yell-

Rogue: I'll be back

Luna:*speaks with dark voice*It'll be alright. Just a few more ropes and you'll be out soon.

Lucy and Sting: *gulps*

Disappear:*giggles*What's this? Do you have a plan?

Lucy: Please release us.

Disappear:*raises eyebrow*NOW you say please?

Rogue: I got the stuff!

Sting: Why are you helping them?!

Disappear: He just doesn't want us to do this to him right?

Rogue:*shrugs*

Disappear: It's just a bonus that he finds it entertaining.

Rogue:*smirks*

Disappear: Sorry about this.*knocks Lucy and Sting out*

Rogue:*raises eyebrow*

Disappear:*shrugs*It'll be easier if they don't move.

Luna: *nods* Rogue lipstick. Disappear, holding the lacrima please.

Rogue: Here *hands lipstick*

Luna: *Starts laughing evilly* I need my camera for Mirajane. Ooorrrr I could just call her. *takes out phone and dials Mirajane*

Disappear: The lipstick was MY idea. I'M gonna do it.

Rogue:*takes the lacrima*

Disappear:*takes lipstick and wakes Lucy up*

Lucy: H-Huh?

Disappear:*smiles sweetly*I'm gonna put some lipstick on you now.

Lucy:*tense*W-why?

Disappear: I just wanna see how the color looks.

Lucy: Why?

Disappear:*looks shocked*You mean you don't test your lipstick?

Lucy: N-No?

Disappear:*tongue clicks*You should.*puts lipstick on her; knocks her out*

Luna: *giggles*

Mirajane: I'm here! Ooo that color looks nice on Lucy

Luna: *smirks* Wanna see how it looks on Sting?

Rogue: This is all for entertainment reasons

Mirajane: *dark voice* I'll take pictures

Luna: *nods*

Mirajane: So how is Sting going to test the color if he's knocked out?

Luna: *shrugs* Move his head in I guess. Make sure there is no space between the two.

Disappear:*already forcing Sting to kiss Lucy*

Rogue: She did that before you even asked.

Mirajane:*begins taking pictures*

Disappear: Make sure to zoom in with the lacrima

Rogue:*nods*

Mirajane:*squeals*

Disappear:*glares*Do NOT do that again.

Mirajane: Why?

Disappear: What if they wo-*stops; evil grin*

Rogue: What now?

Disappear: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Luna?

Disappear:*evil smirk*

Rogue: She wouldn't

Disappear:*tries to wake up Lucy*

Mirajane: I don't think you should do that...

Lucy:*eyes bug out when she sees Sting kissing her*

Luna: *grins* we really were thinking the same thing.

Mirajane: *snaps a bunch of photos*

-A nerve pops up on Lucy's forehead-

Lucy: GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!

Luna: *clutches sides from laughter*

Sting: OW!

Lucy; What the hell?! Why did you kiss me!?

Sting: Why would I kiss an annoying brat like you?

Luna: *blinks* We should walk away. Lucy may escape.

Rogue: *sighs* wasn't this Disappear and your idea?

Mirajane: Thanks for the heads up Luna! I'm going to put these up.

Lucy: *eye twitches* Luna? You did this?

Luna: NO! IT'S ROGUE'S FAULT

Rogue: Liar!

Disappear:*giggles still beside Lucy*

Sting: You*glares at Disappear*

Disappear: Hmm

Sting: You did this!

Disappear: Ho?*raises eyebrow*

Sting: Don't *imitates Disappear*'Ho?' me! You did this!

Disappear: Ho...and what if I did?

Lucy:*glares*So you really DID do this?

Disappear:*a glare scarier than Erza's*

Mirajane: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Disappear:*leans in close*What if I did? What are YOU gonna do about it?

Sting & Lucy:*gulp*

Luna: Actually… I'm on Disappear with this. You guys can't do anything because you're tied together by force. *grins*

Rogue: I'll get more snacks.

Sting: HELP US!

Rogue: *thinks* I'm hungry, so I can't do anything right now.

Luna: I never thought I'd see Sting cry for help

Sting: SHUT UP!

Lucy: Shouldn't have done that.

Luna: *raises eyebrow* Say those two little words again and I'll snap your neck.

Sting: Shut. Up.

Mirajane: *runs and blocks Luna*

Luna: LET ME AT 'IM!

Disappear: Calm down Luna.

Lucy & Sting:*sighs in relief*

Disappear:*evil grin*I have a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuch better idea.

Lucy & Sting:*gulp*

Disappear: Every time they ** us off...we can PUNISH them.

Luna: *grins* lots of ideas of punishment come to mind

Rogue: PPPASSSSTTTAAA *dances around*

Sting: Oh my goodness, what did you do to Rogue?

Luna: *blinks* I don't know. *smirks* back to punishments

Lucy: What are you gonna do?

Disappear:*sweatdrops while looking at Rogue*Wow.

Sting: That is so abnormal.

Disappear:*whispers in your ear*What the hell did you do?

Luna: Maybe he went to get snacks and the TV was on showing Hetalia. Then he saw Italy in his Pasta Mode and thought it was cute, soooo he entered an Italy Trance.

Rogue: Luna~! Do you have pasta?

Luna: *eye twitches* And then he turned into-

Rogue: Luna~! Make me pasta~!

Luna: *nerve pops* So now-

Rogue: Pasta~

Luna: SHUT UP! OH MY GOSH SOMEONE SMACK HIM! I NEED HIM TO BE EMOTIONLESS AGAIN!

Lucy: *sweat drops* Didn't she just like the pasta thing?

Rogue: Please make me-

Luna: *dark voice* say pasta one more time and I will send you flying to Italy.

Rogue: Pa-

Disappear:*smacks Rogue unconscious*

Lucy:*eyes bug out*She only slapped him...

Sting:*gulps*That's one powerful slap...

Mirajane:*giggles*Maybe "Demon" would fit her better.

Disappear: Now then...*evil grin*where were we?

Lucy: You were gonna let us go.

Disappear:*laughs*Nice try.*chester cat grin*

Sting: This girl's scary.

Disappear:*clicks tongue*That's two punishments now Sting...

Sting: Why?

Disappear:*forces them to kiss again*

Lucy & Sting: Mmmm mm! Mmm mm mm! (Stop it! Let us go!)

Disappear: Not you start making out.

Mirajane:*sweatdrop*She understood that?

Luna: *claps* Yay! Yay! Yay! Punishment.

Rogue: *crawls* pas-

Luna: *steps on hand* These high heel boot aren't for style only

Mirajane: You guys are so…

Luna: *turns head and does crooked smile*

Mirajane: YOU LOOK LIKE A MATRYOSHKA!

Luna: Eh? That doesn't sound nice.

Rogue: *muffles*

Luna: Louder.

Rogue: Your heel hurts

**DAY TWO **

Disappear:*raises eyebrows*Oh so now it's 3 punishments?

Mirajane:*giggles*

Disappear: And you haven't even finished the first!

Mirajane:*giggles and tries to get a better picture*

Disappear:*sly smile*Could it be you're ENJOYING this?

Lucy & Sting: MM! MMM! MMM!

Disappear: Then just make-out already!

Sting & Lucy: MM!

Disappear:*evil grin*If you don't I'll start removing your clothes.

Sting & Lucy:*freeze then immediately start making out*

Mirajane:*sweatdrops*...unbelievable.

Luna: *cheers* Hooray! Hooary! StiCy! Hooray! Hooray! StiCy!

Mirajane: *sighs* she's actually cheering

Luna: I thought you'd be snapping photos...

Rogue: She's eating popcorn. Of course she's enjoying this...

Luna: *stares* didn't you pass out.

Rogue: It's called being strong.

Mirajane:*chews on candy* Want some?

Luna: *takes* This is a comedy show.

Rogue and Mirajane: *nods*

Disappear:*sweatdrops*Did you really just cheer?

Mirajane: It's a great moment.

Sting & Lucy:*sweatdrop but keep making out*

Disappear:*Let's go of them*

Sting & Lucy:*immediately stop making out*

Mirajane: Why'd you let them go?!

Disappear: I was just so happy that Rogues back to normal.*fakes tears*

Mirajane: Love signals!

Disappear: THE HELL!

Mirajane: You like Rogue!

Disappear:...Huh?

Rogue: Is she serious?

Disappear: Moving on! Time for punishment number 2!

Sting & Lucy: ANOTHER one?

Disappear: Luna! It's your turn to decide!

Luna:*taps chin* Hmmmmmmm...how about 20 minutes of saying 'I Love You' to each other?

Mirajane:*takes out phone* I'm recording!

Rogue: She dropped the topic about Disappear liking me.

Mirajane: Oh Right!

Luna: MIRAJANNEEEE RRREECOOOORDDDD

Mirajane: Yes ma'am!

Lucy: I hate you.

Sting: I hate you too.

Luna: *forces kiss using boots* This is what you get for not listening *laughs like 'king' Tadase from Shugo Chara*

Mirajane: *sweat drops* jeez...

Luna: MWAH HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disappear:*evil grin*Come now...say it.

Sting & Lucy: No

Disappear: Ho?*raises eyebrow*Do you want ME to punish you then?

Sting & Lucy:*freeze* I love you. I love you. Etc.

Disappear:*pouts*They're no fun.

Rogue:*smirks*They do it when YOU tell them to...

Disappear:*turns to Rogue*By the way...

Rogue: Hm?

Disappear:*raises eyebrow*Why'd you care that she dropped the subject of me liking you?

Luna: It's about to go DOWN!

Mirajane: SHH confessions!

Rogue: I don't know... I just said it.

Luna: *wiggles eyebrows* suuurrrrrreeeee you emotionless brick

Rogue: SHUT UP

Luna: *dark voice* say it again... I will make you embarrassed.

Sting and Lucy: -in the background- I love you... I love you... I hate you... Forget you... Die a thousand times.

Luna: Did I just here bad comments? Do you want me to extend the time?

Sting and Lucy: -gulp- I love you. I love you.

Luna: *nods* Answer Disappear's question.

Rogue: Never

-Steps on Face-

Luna: HOW ABOUT NOW?! MWAH HAHA HAHAHAHA

Mirajane: My, my, she went to Tadase Mode again

Disappear:*sweatdrops*Wow...do you LIKE stepping on people?

Sting & Lucy in background: I love you. I love you. I hate you. Go die. I-

Disappear: Your time is restarting and if you say something bad again...

Sting & Lucy:*gulps*What?

Disappear:*grins*I*stressing it*will punish you.

Sting & Lucy: I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Disappear: Now then...*turns to Rogue*

Mirajane:*excited*YES?

Disappear: I*stressing it*changed the subject because Mirajane's annoying-

Mirajane: HEY!

Disappear:*ignoring her*but WHY did you care?

Rogue: I just care...

Luna: *elbows him* You liiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkee eeeeeee her!

Rogue: Fine. Whatever.

Mirajane: *nods* now, we can get back to Luna talking to a yaoi.

Luna: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Rogue: *sigh*

Sting and Lucy: Can we stop now?

Luna: I swear if you stop I'll jump on your backs

Sting and Lucy: I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Disappear:*smiles kindly at Sting and Lucy*

Sting & Lucy: Are you gonna let us stop?

Disappear: You guys look like you're about to have sex.

Sting: The Hell!?

Disappear: Well you are still on top of her you know.

Sting & Lucy:*blushing when they realize there position*

Disappear:*laughs*Don't tell me you forgot!

Sting: Shut up!

Disappear:*smile turns evil*Another punishment.

Lucy: STING!

Sting: You tricked me!

Disappear:*sing-song*Now say I love you but make out every time you say it.

Sting & Lucy:*sigh*I love you.*making out*I love you.*making out*

Mirajane: They didn't fight back this time.

Rogue: They learned not to talk back to her.

Luna: *snickers* What a lovely scene

Sting and Lucy: Shut up.

Luna: *eye twitches* *starts jumping on backs*

Rogue and Mirajane: *face palm*

Luna: KEEP SAYING IT!

Sting and Lucy: This... is... weird...!

Disappear:*laughs*Now it REALLY looks like they're having sex!

Rogue: Is that all you think about?

Mirajane:*gets hearts in her eyes*

Disappear: Are you telling me you can look at that WITHOUT thinking of sex.

Sting & Lucy:*grunting from Luna jumping on them*

Disappear: In that position...grunting...you don't think of sex.

Rogue:*sweatdrops*...good point.

Mirajane: This is still being recorded.

Disappear: If you guys don't continue she won't stop.

Sting & Lucy: I*grunt*love*grunt*you.*trying to make out*

Luna: MWAHHAHAHAHA

Rogue: Luna, you are very evil.

Luna: *raises eyebrow*

Mirajane: She'll start jumping on your back too.

-Luna walks over to Rogue and drags him by the ear-

Luna: Now I can jump on both of you!

Rogue: Wait no- Hmph

Luna: MWAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mirajane: *gulps* scary...

Luna: I AM POSTING THIS FOR ALL OF MAGNOLIA! MWAHHHHHH HAHAHAHA

Sting and Lucy: W- *grunt* don't!

Luna: MWAHHHHH HAHAH AHAHAH AHAHAHAHA

Mirajane: My, my, she went Tadase again

Disappear:**. It's only 2:47PM and I'm about to fall asleep.

Mirajane: Really?

Disappear: Hey! Let me use Rogue as a pillow!

Mirajane:*squeals*

Disappear: Didn't I tell you to stop that?!

Luna: Haha... okay then, Roooouuuggggggeeeeeeeeeee

Rogue: You... are... jumping...

Luna: Oh sorry -continues to jump on Sting and Lucy- Now Disappear can use you as a pillow ^^

Mirajane: *squeal*

Luna: Didn't Disappear tell you to stop that?

Rogue: It's very annoying

Luna and Mirajane: Of course you'd say that *puffs cheeks*

Disappear:*grabs Rogue and uses him as a pillow*

Rogue:...

Disappear:*immediately falls asleep*

Rogue:*sweatdrops*Fast

Mirajane:*nods*

**DAY THREE**

Luna: AHHHH GOMEN!

Mirajane: what happened?

Luna: *sniff* I couldn't answer Disappear

Rogue: Well… she asleep

Luna: *nods* I forgot about Lucy and Sting ^^

Disappear:*still sleeping*

Rogue:*not moving*

Mirajane: You guys look like a T...

Rogue: She literally wanted to use me as a pillow huh.

Mirajane: I guess so...

Rogue:*looks at Luna*

Mirajane:*sweatdrops*Are you gonna stop jumping on them?

Sting & Lucy: Please!

Luna: *jumps off of Sting and Lucy* I'm hungry TT^TT but the fridge is soooo far.

Rogue: Disappear's sleeping on me.

Mirajane: Texting.

Sting and Lucy: Tied up.

Luna: *pulls out phone* I'll call Natsu

Lucy: *squirms* WAIIIITTTT!

Luna: Yup! Make sure it's spicy. Hai, hai, Happy can come.

Lucy: *pouts* I hate you.

Luna: *starts jumping again*

Rogue: Luna... That's just evil.

Mirajane:*laughs nervously*

Rogue: What's wrong?

Mirajane:*points at Disappear*

Rogue:*looks down and gulps*

Disappear:*death glare at all of you*

Mirajane: You're awake...

Disappear:*sits up still glaring*

Rogue:*sits up*

Disappear:*growls*Why are you all so **ing loud..

Natsu: *slams the door down* WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?!

Luna: *jumps off and grabs bags from Natsu* Thanks bro. I was starving.

Natsu: Don't eat all of it!

Mirajane: *sweat drops* they both eat like pigs

Happy: Aye sir!

Luna: *finishes food* I'm tired now.

Natsu: What time is it?

Luna: In New York it's 1:35 A.M

Rogue: That's bad for your health

Luna: *chugs on soda* I KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR MY HEALTH

Disappear:*still ***

Rogue:*trying to warn you*Luna-Natsu...

Disappear:*extremely threatening aura*

Mirajane:*gulps*

Disappear:*I'm going to kill you voice*I swear if you people do not shut up...

Natsu: WHY IS DISAPPEAR SO ANGRY?!

Luna: Shush! She's gonna kill you!

Mirajane: *sigh* It's nice knowing you Luna, Natsu

Luna: *sobs in emo corner*

Natsu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Lucy: Dense idiot.

Sting: I second that thought

Disappear:*starts moving toward Luna & Natsu*

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: What?

Lucy: Disappear's scarier than Erza.

Natsu:*gulps as Disappear reaches him*

Disappear:*terrifying voice*I'm giving you one last chance...

Natsu:*nods*

Disappear:

Rogue:*whispers*She's not a morning person huh?

Mirajane: Guess not...

Disappear:*pushes Rogue back down and immediately falls back asleep*

Lucy:*sweatdrops*That's way too fast...

Luna: Who does that remind me of?

Mirajane: Luna, shouldn't you go to sleep?

Luna: *nods* But... My bedroom *stretches arms* is so far.

Rogue: Shhhhh. You'll wake Disappear up.

Luna: *small snore*

Sting: The authors fell asleep.

Natsu: *loud snore*

Mirajane: *sighs* why am I not surprised.

Sting & Lucy:*whine*Mirajane...untie us...

Mirajane:*deadpans*No way...I'd die...

Rogue: Let's just all go to sleep...

Mirajane:*nods*

**Finished! There's more, but it'd be too long and all. I'll be adding Behind the Scenes here and there. **

**Arigato to my 200****th**** reviewer and ALL~ of you for reviewing this story. You just amazing. Thanks Disappear for the Behind the Scenes idea, I would've never thought of it. Please remember to vote on my poll and here's something I haven't asked in a while: **

**Story Question: Which OC is your favorite in this? Takumi's strict yet careful and fun personality? Nami's cheerful and bubbly personality? Or Yuu's cool and kind personality? **

**Thanks again!  
-Litty-chan **


	14. Couples' Day Nightmare

_**I changed the summary. I couldn't write this chapter properly... at all. I felt too depressed and my mom kept asking me why I look so unhappy, but I just locked myself in my room to do this. I couldn't focus at all so it may be a bit depressing, cheesy, corny, stupid, or all of the above. Gomen. *bows and walks to room again*** _

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. After a SaberFairy fight, Sting start to realize he has feelings for the blond girl. Will he ever confess? Or does posion interfere with everything?**

｡◕‿◕｡

**Chapter 14: Couples' Day Nightmare**

The next morning Sting woke up and he had a bad headache. He guessed Rogue has a headache too since he did crying after all.

'The hell?' he thought. He tried to squirm around, but the grip around his waist was too tight. He looked down and blond hair got in his mouth.

"Oi, wake up," Sting growled, trying to pry the hands off his waist.

"My, my, Lucy's attached to you," Mirajane giggled.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Erza said with a nod.

Sting rolled his eyes. They were being dramatic. Lucy moved into Sting's chest more and Rogue covered Mirajane's mouth, muffling her squeal.

"Lucky bastard," Natsu muttered.

"Very lucky," Yuu groaned.

"It's still cute. Is it Couples' Day or something? Lisanna's sleeping with Takumi. When did Gajeel and Hibiki get here?" Yukino asked.

"Love never fails," Mirajane chirped.

"Get her off of me. I'm getting hungry," Sting said, moving around.

"St…in…g," Lucy said softly in her sleep.

"I wanna kill him," Natsu muttered.

"So do I," Yuu added.

"Hn. I'm getting hungry. Let's go, Yuu," Natsu said, running down the stairs.

"Right."

"Don't mess anything up or I mess you two up!" Erza yelled.

Mirajane got her phone and started taking pictures.

"I think Yukino-san was joking about the Couples' Day." Wendy said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I'm not! Today at the guild is Offical Couples' Day! Hosted by yours truly of course. I AM CALLING MASTER AND TELLING HIM TO GET RIDES AND STUFF READY! LOVE IS NO JOKE!" Mirajane yelled, running down the stairs to go to the guild.

"This isn't helping my problem of hunger," Sting growled.

Erza thought a bit, "At festivals there is always cake… WAIT MIRAJANE!" She ran to follow Mirajane, ignoring the mess downstairs.

Rogue face palmed and Sting groaned from his hunger.

"I'll take her," Rogue said, picking up Lucy bridal style.

Sting jumped off Lucy's bed and realized something. It was his first and probably last time sleeping with a girl! He had a feeling Mirajane probably moved Lucy while she was sleeping but he was still happy. Rogue placed Lucy down on her bed again. Yukino, Rogue, and Sting exited the room before Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Takumi, Hibiki, Nami, or Lucy woke up.

They got downstairs and it was a wreck.

"I WIN!" Yuu said, doing a victory dance.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT MORE THAN ME?!" Natsu yelled.

"I have Takumi's cooking," Yuu snickered.

"I think I'm going to go and buy breakfast," Sting said.

"I'm coming too," Rogue and Yukino said, following Sting up the stairs.

"Shush! They're dragon slayers remember? For all I know, they could hear us from downstairs," Lucy said.

Sting froze. 'Dragon Slayers?'

"What's,"

"Shush! I'm eavesdropping!" Sting whisper yelled at Rogue.

"Not again. I still remember the wedgies," Rogue groaned. Yukino blinked and shook her head, not wanting to know about the topic. She figured it involved Mirajane.

"So tell him that!" Levy said.

Sting listened in.

"What if he's like that guy from the music video who turned out gay in the end?" Lucy asked.

Levy shrugged, "At least you can have girl talks with him."

Lucy sighed and started to pace around the room with a bunch of negative ideas flowing through her head.

"It's a mistake falling for him, Levy-chan. After all he put me through too."

'Salamander? Again?' Sting thought.

"Well, you forgave him for it right. If you didn't you wouldn't have his number in your contacts."

"It's not the point, I'm not supposed to be falling in love with him."

"God, why are girls so loud in the morning?" Gajeel muttered, getting up from his sleep.

"Gajeel, we have a question. If I confessed to you right now after you beat me up and practically crucified me, would you find it weird?"

"Eh? No, not really. I do have devilish looks for girls to be melting all over," Gajeel said.

"You sure it's not just your attitude?"

"Hey! Don't go asking questions if you're gonna insult me in the end!"

"Why would that be weird?" Lisanna asked, getting up with Takumi.

"You know, cause it just is okay! I THINK I like him! But please don't tell him or anyone else you six are the only ones who know and I'm going to talk to Yukino and Erza soon."

Sting opened the door when he heard enough for him to destroy a forest. He went past a clueless Lucy-who was wondering why he slammed the door so hard- and got his clothes. He went past her again and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"He's just upset that he has to go outside to get breakfast," Rogue said.

"Oh."

* * *

**Sting POV**

That was defiantly Salamander she was describing, no doubt about it. Salamander did hurt her and all. Wasn't yesterday night the best day of my life? Mirajane and her stupid Couples' Day jinxed my luck. I was really lucky, and now Lucy is trying to find a way to confess to Salamander, not me, even though she kissed my cheek yesterday. But, Lucy and Natsu have kissed before, more than once I bet. I don't feel like doing this Couples' Day thing anymore. It'll be too depressing and I'll end up crying myself to sleep again. Maybe I could hang out with Minerva today, just to get Lucy out of my head for a few hours. I took off my gray shirt and decided to call Minerva.

"Rogue! Get my phone!" I called out from the bathroom.

"Alright!"

Few seconds later, Rogue knocked on the bathroom door. I opened it and he handed me my phone. I nodded and closed the door quickly to scroll for Minerva's name.

'Found it.' I pressed dail and it rung at least twice before Minerva picked up.

"Traitors," she said.

I sighed, "Sorry about that, but I'm calling you right? I'm bored so do you wanna go out today?"

"As a date?"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"Alright, what time?"

"Three."

"You do know those fairies made the town into some Couples' Day amusement park right?"

"Whatever. Just be in the center by three, and if you late I'm going home," I said before hanging up.

Great, just great. She's considering it a date while I'm taking it as a clean-up of depression. I growled and stepped into the shower. It was noon.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were already downstairs wearing something festive for Couples' Day, even though their dates are dense. The two heard there were going to be rides, so dresses and skirts were off their list. Lucy wore a simple white sleeveless top and blue shorts. Levy wore a sky blue top with orange patterned circles on the bottom of the shirt and dark blue jeans.

"We sure have a lot of blue," Levy joked.

"You have no idea, Levy-chan. Well, Sting is taking too long, so I'll guess I'll just go with Yuu and Natsu," Lucy sighed.

"It'll be alright. GAJEEL! ROGUE! YUKINO! YUU! NATSU! TAKUMI! LISANNA! LET'S GO!" Levy called out.

"Calm down bookworm," Gajeel groaned as he went down the stairs.

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, "Matching colors?"

"Why are you wearing orange?" Levy asked.

"I had this shirt for a long time and I wanna wear it. Is there a problem?" Gajeel asked.

Gajeel wore a orange t-shirt and black jeans.

"I guess I'm off Lu-chan. We'll see you at the fair," Levy said, opening the door.

"Have fun with your lover!" Lucy cheered.

Takumi and Lisanna were the next to leave. Takumi wore a red t-shirt with badge shorts and Lisanna wore a purple floral top with white shorts.

"Have fun, Lisanna!"

"You too!"

Lucy sighed. Everyone had a date. Even Romeo came to pick his Juliet up. Gajeel and Levy both had some type of orange on. Even with Nami's purple hair, her and Hibiki found a way to match. Rogue and Yukino came down laughing together and Lucy's depression became visible.

"Luce! Ready to go?" Natsu asked.

"You'll just get motion sickness on each ride," Yuu snickered.

"Nope! Wendy casted her Troia spell on me," Natsu said with a grin.

"What's with all the matching colors again?" Lucy asked.

"We wanted to wear white and black. No you didn't! Stop copying me before I fight you."

Lucy giggled, "It's fine. Let's go, Sting's still in the bathroom and I don't wanna wait anymore."

Natsu and Yuu nodded before taking Lucy's hands and picking her up like a little kid.

"Hey! I'm not that small anymore!"

"But you're light," Yuu said, swinging her arm.

"Happy was just joking," Natsu added, swinging her as well.

"W-Wait! Don't twirl!"

"You know that was fun," Yuu poked her.

"You're like a kid."

"Kids. All three of us are gonna be kids today!" Natsu said pumping a fist in the air.

"Aye sir!" Yuu and Lucy said with a laugh.

"There they go, stealing my line again," Happy sighed.

* * *

**Sting POV**

I came out of the showers with a towel around my waist and head. The house was quiet, so I figured everyone left.

'Wait, if Lucy was going with Natsu who did Junior Crip Walker go with? Don't tell me…'

She really doesn't like me. Those words she told me last night weren't true. She would've did just fine without me, probably not Rogue, but she'd certainly not miss me. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and got dressed. Green shirt with black skinny jeans just because I didn't feel like looking for anything else to wear. My phone started ringing and it was Minerva.

"Nani? I said I would meet you there," I said while hopping around to put my legs in the jeans.

"Twenty five minutes late?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's 3:25. You forgot!" Minerva yelled through her phone, "You made me look like a total idiot!"

"Calm down. I was just trying to find something to wear and it took longer than I expect," I explained, adding a sigh at the end.

"If you're not here by 3:30, I'm going back to the guild," Minerva hung up and I went downstairs.

Gosh, she was loud. It reminded me of Lucy. I'm supposed to be forgetting about her. Go with he flow, and take Minerva to places she wants to go. I nodded with approval and left Lucy's house.

* * *

Minerva was sitting on the outer part of a fountain surrounded by couples. She sighed and placed her head on her palm. Minerva looked around and saw Lucy, Natsu, and Yuu getting cotton candy at a stand. She thought a bit, and grinned with satisfaction.

'Finally, chance,' she thought as she got up.

"Oi! I'm here. See?" Sting said, running towards her.

"R-Right," Minerva stuttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I wanna go over there first," Minerva said pointing at the cotton candy stand.

"I thought you didn't like cotton candy," Sting said as Minerva pulled him to the stand.

"I'm in the mood for it."

Minerva dragged Sting to the stand and Lucy spotted them while she was trying to get some of Yuu's cotton candy. Sting looked in her direction and she turned her attention back to Yuu's cotton candy.

"Come on! Let me get some," she pouted.

"Here. Yuu's being mean," Natsu said, handing Lucy the rest of his cotton candy.

"You mixed it up. I'm being a KID again, and that's how I was with my cotton candy as a kid," Yuu explained.

"Makes sense," Lucy shrugged, popping some cotton candy into her mouth.

She snuck a glance at Sting who was still looking at her with a puzzled face until Minerva asked him to get her cotton candy. She felt frustrated and her sadness showed through her eyes.

"Hey Luce, wanna ride boards around?" Natsu asked, noticing her sadness.

"You have a board?" she asked.

"Yeah! Do you know how many I have? I had to give most of them to our guild mates," Yuu explained.

Lucy mouth formed an 'O' shape and she smiled brightly, "Sure!"

The three of them whistled and their boards appeared. Sting watched Lucy fly off with Natsu and Yuu.

"Here. Take some," Minerva said, stuffing cotton candy in his mouth.

Sting swallowed it.

"Don't just stuff things in my mouth," he said, taking more of Minerva's cotton candy.

"You say that, but you take more," she said, walking to a water ride.

Water reminded Sting of Lucy at the Grand Magic Games. His plan to get Lucy off of his mind wasn't working at all. Everywhere Minerva wanted to go reminded him of Lucy. Lucy reminded him of the conversation he eavesdropped on earlier.

"-ING!" Minerva yelled, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Mhm?"

"I said, do you wanna go on this one or that one?" Minerva asked, pointing to a big rollercoaster at the end of the road. Sting felt sick just looking at it.

"Minerva, why would you ask me that when you know I have motion sickness?"

"I forgot. Water ride it is," she shrugged.

"Wait! Forget it, rollercoaster," Sting said, walking ahead of Minerva. She rolled her eyes, knowing what was on his mind already.

"Gajeel, isn't that Minerva in front of the boys' bathroom?" Levy asked, poking the dragon slayer's arm.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Why is she here?"

Levy saw Sting come out of the bathroom holding his stomach and Minerva smiled which was a shock to Gajeel and Levy.

"Oh no! What are we gonna tell Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Why do you ask me these questions when they are right there?" Gajeel asked, pointing up.

"Yo!" Lucy said. The three 'kids for a day' landed on the ground and hopped off their boards.

"L-L-L-Lu-chan," Levy stuttered.

"What did you do to Levy?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you suspect me?"

"Because for all we know, you two could of done dirty things," Yuu snickered.

Levy pointed sheepishly at Minerva and Sting. Lucy followed her finger and shrugged.

"If that's what he wants, it's fine. They are guild mates after all."

Lucy felt a cold feeling go down to her spine and shivered. Levy tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel… weird. Like someone is about to tackle me."

"LULU-TAN~!"

And as Lucy suspected, she got tackled by none other, than Dan Straight. Coco and Mary Hughes were trailing behind him, talking about how fast he ran when he saw Lucy.

"OI! GET OFF OF HER!" Yuu and Natsu yelled.

"But, Lalu-chan's love for me is strong," Dan said, rubbing his cheek against Lucy's.

"Get off!"

"Lucy!"

"Coco! Why are you guys here?"

"Ask the fool in shining armor," Mary Hughes snorted.

"It's fate to see you again! L-O-V-E!"

"Was he always this annoying?" Gajeel growled.

"PICTURES!" Mirajane said, coming out of no where with a camera and a glint in her eyes.

"I should shrink you so you can become my doll," Dan said, clinging to Lucy's leg.

"Let go!"

Dan had a nose bleed, "If I could see through your pant leg, I could probably,"

"PERVERT!" Yuu and Natsu yelled.

Dan cleared his throat, "So Lulu-tan, you never introduced me to this second fool here."

"Stop calling me Lulu-tan," Lucy groaned.

"I am not a fool, and to predict your personality, you are probably a lonely man who goes after every pretty girl he sees, stalking them forever. I'm surprised you haven't stalked Mary Hughes yet," Yuu said, pulling Lucy away from Dan.

"Wait, did you just somewhat call Mary Hughes pretty?" Coco asked.

"No! I was setting an example!"

"Sure, even though my love signals are going off," Mirajane giggled.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Mary Hughes sweatdropped.

* * *

**Sting POV**

That ride did not agree with my poor empty stomach. I pushed the bathroom door opened and walked where Minerva was. The weird thing is that she actually smile at me. I saw Lucy's two friends frozen in their places and thought they were probably as surprised as I was. Then, Lucy and her two other friends came. Just my luck. The five of them were talking until some guy with armor came out of no where and called Lucy, 'Lulu-tan' followed by a tackle. They looked close, too close.

"Sting quit day dreaming," Minerva said, snapping her fingers again. She looked at what I was looking at and sighed.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"You obviously don't wanna be here with me, so go."

"Hey! Don't go saying it like that! I DO wanna be here with YOU."

Wrong choice of words. I should've ran like Sonic because she jumped on my back and told me she wanted to go on the water ride. She wasn't heavy, but she wasn't light either. Plus, she acting like a whole different person.

"But I don't wanna go on that ride," I growled.

"That one."

You have to be kidding me. How was Mirajane able to set up a tunnel of love here? Is she really that crazy about love? Gosh, I bet the workers had to see 'Love Demon Mirajane'.

"There's no way you're gonna see me get on that ride."

Minerva pinched my ear.

"Ow!"

"Don't drop me or I'll choke you," Minerva warned.

"Oops."

I let go of Minerva's legs and she really did almost choke me. I grabbed onto her legs again and she let go of my neck.

"You're the devil."

"Why thank you."

I fixed Minerva on my back and started walking again. Natsu and Yuu ran past us laughing at something. Minerva looked back and started to laugh a little.

"NATSU! YUU! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Lucy zoomed past us with strawberry ice cream in her hair.

"LULU-TAN~!"

There goes that weirdo again.

"Dan! You're not running straight!" a girl yelled. So that's his name.

"Coco! Can you slow down?! The four of us are tired!"

Coco was her name. Dan was his name, so who the hell was that chick?

"Mary Hughes! You're running faster than me!" Levy whined.

My questions have been answered. I fixed Minerva on my back again, and continued to walk toward her ride selection.

"Levy... Didn't you say?" I heard Mirajane whisper.

"She did, but bunny-girl said she was cool with it." Gajeel said, putting his hands behind his head.

I slowed down so I can eavesdrop again and Minerva furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe Yuu can comfort her," Levy suggested.

"No! Yuu is for Mary Hughes! Don't go make matches willy-nilly! Love is a serious thing, Levy! Besides, those three will always be friends, so she'll be alone," Mirajane sighed.

"So, Cana was wrong?" Levy asked.

Mirajane nodded and Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows. I sighed and started to walk a bit faster again, Minerva was getting impatient.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming to today's Couples' Day Festival!" Mirajane said in front of a large crowd of couples.

"As you know, the Tunnel of Love was the ride most popular because it was actually a Haunted Tunnel! The boys had a great advantage to comfort their sweethearts," she continued.

'Yeah, except Minerva isn't even my sweetheart!' Sting thought, mentally cussing in his head. Minerva jumped on Sting. There were things in there that no girl (or boy) would enjoy. Titania and Demon Mirajane all in one. That was just horrible.

"Now, before we close today's Couples' Day. We are going to name the top five couples chosen by our secret spy cameras!" Mirajane said.

'Spy cameras?' Sting thought.

"Number five was… my,my, I never considered this to happen. Dan and Coco!"

"E-EH?!"

"Actually, I did get love signals from them, so come up and get your crowns!" Mirajane said.

'Prom?' is what was on the couples' mind.

"The fourth place couple is Gajeel and Levy!" Mirajane cheered.

The Fairy Tail boys' wolf whistled until Gajeel gave them a death glare. When Levy came up, Mirajane smirked as she put Levy's crown on her head.

"Isn't that cute. Matching colors~."

"WE WEREN'T TRYING!"

"Third place is Wendy and Romeo for their adorable display of cuteness!" Mirajane squealed.

Wendy jumped at the mention of her name and Romeo dragged her by the hand to go recieve their crowns.

"Isn't it like Romeo and Juliet, without all the dying?" Mirajane asked.

"OI! DON'T MESS MY SON'S HEAD UP!" Macao yelled.

"I should make them number one just to annoy you," Mirajane said with a serious face, which isn't seen a lot.

"Anyway, the second place couple may shock you. Some of you don't know why they would be at a 'fairies' event, but second place goes to Minerva and Sting!"

Everyone gasped and Sting wanted to go bury himself alive.

"Hurry up! I wanna get to number one! I don't have time for your nonsense. Love is very serious," Mirajane said, dragging Sting and Minerva up and placing the crowns on their heads.

Mirajane and Levy looked at Lucy who was smiling at Yuu and Natsu. Those two had to thank them for distracting her.

"The finally couple is very odd. But, our resources tell me they were 'Kid Couple' for a day. Some of you may find it weird that it's a trio. Matching colors, of course! Having fun is all they were doing and that makes them the number one Trio Couple! Natsu, Lucy, and Yuu!" Mirajane announced.

"N-N-No! You got it mixed up! Just friends, right? Natsu? Yuu?" Lucy stuttered.

The two boys gave each other a thumbs up and grabbed Lucy by her legs and arms.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"It was the people who chose Luce," Natsu said.

"Just go with the flow," Yuu nodded.

Lucy sighed and Mirajane gave her a small smile.

"You guys were the ones who had fun, even though Natsu had hurt you and Yuu was just a friend. You guys are the Best Friends Trio," she said, placing the crown on their heads.

"But,"

"We needed to cheer you up! You were looking so down when you left and after we got the cotton candy," Natsu said.

"The ice cream on your head was funny," Yuu snickered.

"And you were keeping secrets the entire time Lu-chan! Do you know how worried you got people?" Levy asked.

"My chest still hurts. That's all. Calm down!"

"Oh right," Mirajane muttered, glaring at Minerva. She simply rolled her eyes and growled at Mirajane.

"That wasn't fair! Master isn't even letting us fight back! Why is this bitch even here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, calm down," Lucy said.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

Natsu gulped.

"Respect Master's decision! Lucy said she was fine so she is! It isn't illegal to come to a Fairy Tail event even if you're from Sabertooth. We except Yukino even though she was from an enemy guild! Not all Sabertooth members are the same. Take Rogue and Yukino plus the two Exceeds for example. That's all there is! Respect it Natsu! Lucy was the reason we got along with Rogue," Erza said.

"But Lu,"

"Erza's right, Natsu. Not all of them are bad, but not all of them are good either. We know that because of how they treated me. Some of them were just cold to me and Rogue was the probably the only one who cared because of the words you had told Master that day when I visited Lucy to give her my celestial keys," Yukino said.

Lucy threw her crown on the ground.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," she growled.

"Lu-chan, calm down."

"You really have some nerve."

"Lucy your eyes are red," Mirajane said with panic.

Lucy took out her sword and made a crooked smile, "Die. Your going to die."

"Someone call Lahar!" someone shrieked.

Lucy slowly walked in front on Minerva and Sting repeating die everytime to took a step. Minerva took a step back, she didn't have anything to fight back with and Sting took a step forward.

"What's going on?" Master Makarov asked.

"Master! Lucy's eyes are red and she's going to kill Minerva!" Mirajane said.

"Her eyes are red?"

"Arrest her!"

"Lahar! Don't go arresting my child when you don't know the situation well!"

"That poison wasn't met to be used on someone like Lucy, and I have a feeling that a drop of poison is still in her system, causing her eyes to go red and go on a killing spree whenever she sees the person who injected the poison into her body. We have to put her under strict care!"

Minerva back up and stayed behind Sting after hearing about the poison. She didn't know that would happen.

"Put the sword away!"

"I have no business with you," Lucy muttered, punching Sting.

Elfman and Erza held both of Lucy's arms down and led her to a small car with bars. They put her in and she smiled evilly at them.

"You're next."

Erza and Elfman closed the car door and jumped back.

"She looks really scary. Who knew Ms. Heartifilia would seem like this," someone whispered.

"It isn't her. Some Sabertooth member did it."

"Sabertooth members are NOT to be around Lucy Heartifilia no longer!" Lahar annouced.

Mirajane looked at Sting and Rogue. Minerva had a look of satisfaction on her face. Mirajane growled.

"My event was ruined all because of poison that a retarded Sabertooth bitch put into my friend," she muttered.

"Those words aren't right to describe me at all," Minerva shrugged.

Sting gave Minerva a look and walked off. There was no way he couldn't see Lucy anymore. He had to confess some way, but she was going to reject him anyway because she still likes Natsu.

'I hate being in love,' he thought as he walked to Lucy's house.

* * *

_**Minerva crazy for sure. *sigh* So, how was the chapter? And thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, I just don't have the energy to respond to the reviews, but I have feeling Disappear appreciates them as well. Don't forget to vote on my Exceed Poll. Here are the current results:**_

**First Place: Frosch- 19= 76%**

**Second Place: Lily- 5= 20%**

**Third Place: Carla- 1= 4%**

**Fourth Place: Happy- 0=0%**

**Fifth Place: Lector 0=0%**

**㈴2 Thanks for sticking with this fanfiction. You guys are the Best! ㈇7**


	15. Confession

**Luna's visiting our grandparents's grave today, so she asked me to post this chapter really quickly for her. SHE THREW A FORK AT MY HEAD! It missed, but SHE THREW IT AT MY HEAD! You should've seen my mom's face. She looked terrified. But Luna looked creepy, like the zombies from Thriller and she was crying. God,that was scary. Really scary. I almost saw my life flash before my eyes. **

**SUMMARY: After Natsu and Lucy's breakup, she felt happier for an unknown reason. Maybe it was a thought of freedom or maybe it was the two Sabertooth members she hung with after her breakup. She didn't cry like those teenagers in movies, she felt happy. After a SaberFairy fight, Sting start to realize he has feelings for the blond girl. Will he ever confess? Or does posion interfere with everything?**

｡◕‿◕｡

**Chapter 15: Confession**

_ "I like you. For all I know I may_

_ even love you."_

It's been two weeks since Lahar took Lucy in for various tests to find a way to get that single drop of poison out of her body. Sting's been in Lucy's house all that time and no one could get him out. He's been losing sleep and waking up with sweat all over his body.

"I'm home!"

Sting jumped at the voice.

"Lucy?"

"Eh? Why are you here? Where are the others?" she asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. Are you okay? You're not sick right? Gosh," Lucy said, throwing a set of key on her desk.

Sting got up and hugged Lucy. She was surprised, but felt a little happy on the inside.

"Welcome home," he said in her ear.

"O-Oi! What's your problem? Let go!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't even know."

Lucy removed his hands and signed. She gave Sting a funny look.

"What's up with you today?"

.

.

.

"LULU-TAN~!"

'Oh great. That's just great,' Sting thought as he mentally cussed.

"D-Dan! Let go! Gosh, what's up with everybody and hugs today?"

"LUCE!"

"Natsu!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"The next person that comes and hugs me is getting kicked," Lucy said.

"FAIRY-SAN!"

"Frosch!"

"You let Frosch hug you," Levy pouted.

"There is a different of being tackled by three people and a small cute exceed who talks in third person," Lucy said getting up.

Rogue and the others came in a few minutes after, sobbing with joy. Sting walked out of the house to just take a walk around. He felt like Lucy ignored his presence there.

"Sting, where are you going?"

"Hn? Oh, it's just you, blondie."

"Your forgetting the fact that you're blonde as well," Lucy said, walking next to him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Lucy started to play with her fingers.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh', this is serious. Don't laugh," Lucy said.

"No promises."

Lucy growled and her face turned red. Sting gave her a questioning look and decided to pay attention.

"I-I... t-t-t-t-think," Lucy stuttered.

"You think?"

"I-I-I m-m-may l-l-l-like…"

Sting's eyes widened with realization and he smirked.

"Here's what you wanna say. 'I like you. For all I know I may even love you, but it feels all weird' right?"

"Maybe," Lucy started playing with her fingers again.

"You know, you just made my day," Sting said, ruffling Lucy's hair.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean with your lousy confession. It's nice to know that you don't hate me and that we both have the same feeling."

"Lousy?! Hey! Same feeling?"

"Yeah. Don't get your hopes up, but you could be a brat sometimes. And I guess that's what I probably like about you," Sting said with a small shrug.

"Love signals are high," Mirajane giggled.

"Mira!"

"Congratz, Lucy. Even though I may punish him if he ever hurts you," Erza said with a glare.

"R-Right," Lucy said sheepishly.

"BASTARD!"

"Oi, calm down flame brain. Let the weird couple be," Gray sighed.

"Gray-sama, why can't we be a couple?" Juvia asked, cupping her cheeks.

"Can you quit calling me that?!"

Natsu snickered.

"Finally, do you know how worried me and Nami were getting?" Levy asked.

"I told you Cana's cards are never wrong," Evergreen said, flipping her hair.

Cana's eye twitched, "What did you just say?"

"They are like the girl verizon of Natsu and Gray. That's MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed.

Evergreen whacked the back of his head with her fan and they started yet another "Couple Fight."

"See Lucy? All good comes out of misfortune," Lisanna said with a small smile.

Lucy looked at Sting and smiled back, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Wait! This ending is tacky! What was with that conversation you had with Levy and the five others? I thought you were confessing to Salamander?"Sting asked, waving his hands around.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and started laughing at Sting's stupidity.

"You overheard wrong. I was talking about you," Lucy said, wiping a tear from the side of her eyes.

"He's more dense than Natsu," Levy giggled softly.

"HEY! QUIT COPYING ME! BASTARD!"

"Do I hear fighting between you two?" Erza asked, cracking her knuckles.

"No way! Right Sting?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! No way in hell!" Sting gulped.

"That's usually my line," Gray snickered.

"Here we go again," Lucy face palmed.

Mirajane giggled and nudged Lucy.

"So? Where's the kiss to make everything Offical?"

"NO!" Lucy shrieked, her face as red as a tomato.

Levy started laughing and Mirajane grinned.

"What about you Levy? I haven't seen you and Gajeel kiss."

"NO!"

"My, my, you two sure are energetic."

Not from far away, Minerva was watching them with clenched fists and gritted her teeth.

"I swear, I will get him back one day," she growled, walking back to Sabertooth.

* * *

***Clears Throat* Luna said thanks for reading and her poll closes Monday. Also, this is a message from both of us, "Enjoy your Labor Day Weekend!" She also said, "Don't forget to read the new Fairy Tail manga chapter and watch the new episode. See you guys around."**

**-NinjaKitty**

**I say, "I'll see you guys in my fanfiction."**

**-MuffinPrince**


End file.
